Un PaSeO PaRa ReCoRdAr: una historia de amor
by SereyDarien
Summary: UA. historia de amor. narrada por Darien Chiba. que es lo que la vida le tenia preparado. ven y descubrelo.
1. PrOlOgO

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**PRÓLOGO**

Cuando tenía Diecisiete años, mi vida cambió para siempre.

Sé que hay personas que se preguntan acerca de mí cuando digo eso. Ellos me miran extrañamente como si trataran de comprender qué pudo haberme ocurrido desde entonces, aunque rara vez me molesto en explicarlo. Porque he vivido aquí la mayor parte de mi vida, y no siento que tenga que hacerlo a menos que de verdad desee hacerlo, además de que eso me tomaría más tiempo del que la mayoría de las personas están dispuestas a brindarme.

Mi historia no puede ser contada en dos o tres oraciones; no puede ser encerrada en algo sencillo y simple que las personas inmediatamente comprendieran. A pesar de que han pasado cuarenta años, las personas que aún viven aquí y que me conocieron ese año aceptan mi negación a explicar sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Mi historia de alguna manera es su historia porque fue algo que todos vivimos. Fui yo, sin embargo, quién vivió más de cerca todo esto.

Tengo cincueta y siete años, pero incluso ahora puedo recordar todo de ese año, incluyendo los más pequeños detalles. Revivo ese año muy a menudo en mi mente, trayéndolo de regreso a mi vida, y me doy cuenta de que cuando lo hago, siempre siento una combinación extraña de tristeza y placer. Hay momentos en que desearía poder regresar el tiempo y mandar lejos toda la tristeza, pero tengo el presentimiento de que si lo hiciera, el placer también se alejaría con ella. Así que tomo los recuerdos tal y como vienen, aceptándolos todos, dejándolos guiarme siempre que puedo. Y esto ocurre más a menudo de lo que quisiera.

Es 12 de abril, en el último año antes del milenio, y cuando dejo mi casa, y echo un vistazo alrededor. El cielo está nublado y gris, pero cuando me muevo por la calle, noto que las rosas y las azaleas están floreciendo. Subo el cierre de mi chamarra sólo un poquito. La temperatura está fresca, aunque sé que es solo cuestión de semanas antes de que cambie a algo cómodo y los cielos grises den paso a esa clase de días que hacen de Carolina del Norte uno de los lugares más hermosos en el mundo entero

Con un suspiro, siento todo regresar a mi memoria. Cierro mis ojos y los años empiezan a dar marcha atrás, haciendo tictac despacio y en reversa, de la misma manera que las manos  
de un reloj que gira en dirección contraria. Como si fuera a través de los ojos de otra persona, me observo cuando era más joven; veo mi pelo que cambia de gris a negro azabache, siento que las arrugas alrededor de mis ojos se empiezan a alisar, mis brazos y piernas crecen musculosos. Las lecciones que he aprendido con la edad se hacen más débiles, y mi inocencia regresa cuando ese año lleno de acontecimientos se acerca.

Entonces, de la misma manera que yo, el mundo empieza a cambiar: los caminos se hacen estrechos y algunos se hacen de grava, el crecimiento descontrolado suburbano ha sido reemplazado con tierra de cultivo, las calles del centro de la ciudad abundan en personas, mirando en las ventanas cuando pasan por la panadería de Lita Kino y la cafetería de Andrew Furuhata. Los hombres llevan sombreros, las mujeres llevan vestidos. En el palacio de justicia, el campanario suena...

Abro mis ojos y hago una pausa. Estoy de pie fuera la iglesia Bautista, y cuando miro fijamente hacia el aguilón, sé exactamente quién soy. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, y tengo Diecisiete años. Ésta es mi historia; prometo no omitir nada.

Primero ustedes sonreirán, y luego llorarán, y no digan que no fueron advertidos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Hola**

Gracias por pasar a leer la nueva historia que les tragio, bueno esta no es una traduccion, pero se trata de una adaptacion de un libro que la primera vez que lei me gusto lo que pasa fue que lo relacione con algo que me sucedio en la vida no es exactamente identico a lo que me sucedio pero es similar la situacion, bueno en fin me gusto la historia a parte que el autor escribe genial casi todos sus libros me gustan, no les voy a decir el nombre del libro ni el autor (el titulo de la historia lo cambie y le pondre el original despues), asi se hace mas emocionante y si ustedes son mucho de leer historias romanticas o ver peliculas romanticas (lo que pasa es que sacaron tmb pelicula y al igual me encanto aunque le cambiaron mucho creo q prefiero la peli) sabran de cual se trata.

tal vez la primera mitad de la historia no tarde en subirla ya que es un poco tediosa, pero a medida que avanza se pone mas interesante espero que les agrade aunque yo solo hago esto porque sentia esa necesidad de adaptarla a uno de mis Animes favoritos, no se solo lo deseaba y ps aparte si no han leido esta historia ps compartirla con ustedes espero y les guste.

dejen sus review y el primer cap lo subire a mas tardar mañana o si no en un rato mas pero porfa dejen su review para saber que opinan y aunque no tenga muxo exito yo la voy a terminar aunque no sera con la mayor rapidez en caso de que les guste. bueno nos leemos. bye


	2. Mi HiStOrIa CoMiEnZa AqUi

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Capítulo 1**

**Mi Historia Comienza Aqui**

En 1958, Beaufort, Carolina del Norte, que está ubicado en la costa cerca de Morread City, era un lugar como muchos otros pequeños pueblos sureños. Era la clase de lugar donde la humedad aumentaba tanto en verano que los que salían de sus casas para recibir el correo ya necesitaban una ducha, y los niños andaban sin zapatos desde abril hasta octubre debajo de árboles de roble y sobre el musgo español. Las personas saludaban con la mano desde sus automóviles siempre que veían a alguien en la calle ya fuera que lo conocieran o no, y el aire olía a pino, sal y mar, un olor único de Carolina.

Para muchas de las personas allí, pescar en Pamlico o sacar cangrejos del río Neuse era un estilo de vida. Solamente tres canales recibía el televisor, aunque la televisión nunca fue importante para la mayoría de los que crecimos allí. En vez de eso nuestras vidas estaban centradas en las iglesias. Cuando yo crecí, las Bautistas eran las más populares, y había iglesias Bautistas en prácticamente cada esquina del pueblo, aunque cada una se consideraba superior a las otras. Había iglesias Bautistas de todo tipo - Bautistas voluntarios, Bautistas del Sur, Bautistas Congregacionales... Bueno, ustedes me entienden.

Entonces, el gran evento del año fue patrocinado por la Iglesia Bautista del Centro Sureño, si ustedes realmente quieren saber - en conjunto con la preparatoria local. Cada año hacían su desfile de Navidad en la Casa de Juegos de Beaufort, que era en realidad una obra dramática que había sido escrita por Kenji Tsukino, un Ministro que había estado en la iglesia desde que Moisés separó el Mar Rojo. Está bien, tal vez no era tan viejo, pero si era tan viejo que casi se podía ver a través de su piel. Estaba más bien sudado todo el tiempo, y era traslúcido - los niños juraban que veían la sangre fluir a través de sus de venas - y su pelo era tan blanco como esos conejitos que se ven en las tiendas de mascotas en tiempos de Pascua.

Como sea, él escribió una obra dramática llamada El Ángel de Navidad, porque no quería seguir llevando a cabo a ese Charles Dickens y su viejo clásico Una Canción de Navidad. Así que Kenji decidió probar su mano al escribir su propia obra dramática. Había escrito sus propios sermones toda su vida, y algunos de ellos, tengo que admitirlo, estaban en realidad interesantes, especialmente cuando hablaban de que "La ira de Dios caería sobre los fornicadores" y todas esas cosas buenas. Eso conseguía hacer su sangre hervir en verdad, cuando hablaba de los fornicadores. Ésa era su zona de conflicto legítima.

Cuando éramos más jóvenes, mis amigos y yo nos escondíamos detrás de los árboles a gritar, "Kenji es un fornicador!" cuando lo veíamos caminar por la calle, y nos reiríamos tontamente como unos idiotas, como si fuéramos las más ingeniosas criaturas que alguna vez habitaron el planeta. El viejo Kenji, se paraba como un muerto sobre sus huellas y sus orejas parecían cambiar de lugar - lo juro por Dios - y se tornarían de un brillante color rojo, como si acabara de emborracharse con gasolina, y las grandes venas verdes de su cuello empezarían a sobresalir en todas partes. Miraba con atención de un lado al otro, sus ojos se hacían estrechos cuando nos buscaba, y luego, tan repentinamente, empezaría a ponerse pálido otra vez, de regreso a esa piel de pescado, justo ante nuestros ojos. ¡Vaya!, era algo para mirarse, de eso estoy seguro. Así que nosotros estábamos escondidos detrás de un árbol y Kenji (¿qué clase de padres nombran a su niño Kenji?, como sea) soportando y esperando que nosotros nos entregáramos allí, como si fueramos tan estúpidos. Pero de algún modo el siempre ponía el ojo sobre nosotros. Estaba doblando de un lado al otro, y luego pararía, esos ojos pequeños y maliciosos vendrían justo hacia nosotros, justo a través del árbol. "Yo sé quien eres tú, Darien Chiba," dijo él, "y el Señor lo sabe también". Dejaría que meditáramos sobre eso por aproximadamente un minuto, y luego se iría definitivamente otra vez, y durante el sermón ese fin de semana nos miraría fijamente y diría que algo como que "Dios es misericordioso con los niños, pero los niños también deben ser respetables". Y nos sumiriamos en nuestros asientos, no de la vergüenza, sino más bien por esconder un nuevo round de nuestras risitas tontas. Kenji no nos comprendía en absoluto, era realmente extraño, ya que tenía un niño y todo. Pero entonces, resulto ser niña. Más sobre eso, les hablaré después.

De todos modos, como dije, Kenji escribió El Ángel de Navidad y decidió poner esa obra dramática en vez de la otra. La obra no era tan mala, en realidad, sorprendió a todos el primer año en que fue llevada a cabo.

Es básicamente la historia de un hombre que había perdido a su esposa algunos años atrás. Este tipo, Tom Thornton, solía ser realmente religioso, pero tenía una crisis de fe después de que su esposa se murió durante el parto. Ese hombre criaba solo a su pequeña niña, pero no había sido el mejor padre, y lo que la niña realmente quería para Navidad era una estrella músical muy especial con un ángel grabado encima.

El tipo buscó largo y duro para encontrar el obsequio, pero no pudo encontrarlo en ningún lugar. Así que era la Nochebuena y todavía estaba buscando, y mirando en las tiendas, entonces encuentra a una extraña mujer a quien nunca había visto antes, quien promete ayudarlo a encontrar el obsequio para su hija. Primero, sin embargo, ayudan a una de esas personas sin hogar (de esos llamados vagabundos, así les llaman), entonces paran en un orfanato para ver algunos niños, y luego visitan a una anciana sola que sólo quería un poco de compañía en la Nochebuena. En ese momento la mujer misteriosa le pregunta a Tom Thornton qué quiere para la Navidad, y él le dice que quiere a su esposa de regreso. Lo lleva a la fuente de la ciudad y le dice que mire en el agua y que ahí encontrará lo que está buscando. Cuando mira en el agua, ve la cara de su pequeña hija, y entonces rompe en llanto ahí mismo. Mientras está sollozando, la dama misteriosa sale corriendo, y Tom Thornton busca pero no puede encontrarla en ningún lugar. Al final se dirige a casa, y las lecciones de la tarde corren por su mente. Entra en la habitación de su pequeña hija, y su figura dormida lo hace darse cuenta de que ella es todo lo que le queda de su esposa, y empieza a llorar otra vez porque se da cuenta que no ha sido un padre lo suficientemente bueno para ella. La mañana siguiente, como por arte de magia, la cajita de música está debajo del árbol, y el ángel que está grabado sobre ella es exactamente igual a la mujer a quien había visto Tom la noche anterior.

Así que no estaba tan mal, realmente. A decir verdad, las personas lloraban a mares siempre que la veían. La obra se llenaba todos los años, y debido a su popularidad, Kenji tuvo que cambiarla de lugar de la iglesia a la Casa de Juegos de Beaufort, que tenía muchos más asientos. En la época en que yo era un estudiante del último año en el bachillerato, las presentaciones comprendían salas llenas, que, considerando a quienes la interpretaban, esa ya era una historia en sí.

Verán, Kenji quería que personas jóvenes llevaran a cabo la presentación - estudiantes del último año en la preparatoria, y no el grupo de teatro. Calculo que pensaba que sería una buena experiencia de aprendizaje antes de que los estudiantes del último año salieran a la universidad y también para ir a mirar cara a cara a todos los fornicadores. Era esa clase de tipo que, ustedes saben, quería salvarnos siempre de la tentación. Quería que nosotros supiéramos que Dios nos está mirando, incluso cuando uno estaba lejos de casa, y que si tú pones tu confianza en Dios, estarás bien al final. Era una lección que yo aprendería eventualmente, aunque Kenji no fue quien me la enseñó.

Como dije antes, Beaufort era tan típico como todos los pueblos del sur lo eran, aunque tenía una historia interesante. Beaufort era, y lo será siempre, el pequeño de a lado, pero cuando estaba creciendo, apenas justificaba un lugar sobre el mapa. Todo el Este de Raleigh y el norte de Wilmington, todo el camino hasta la frontera con Virginia, eran el distrito que mi padre representó.

Supongo que ustedes han oído hablar de él. Es más bien una leyenda, incluso ahora. Su nombre es Mamoru chiba, y fue congresista durante casi treinta años. Su lema durante la temporada de elecciones era "Mamoru Chiba representa a - - -", y las personas como era de suponerse llenaban el espacio en blanco con el nombre de la ciudad donde vivían. Puedo recordar, conduciendo en los viajes cuándo mamá y yo tuvimos que hacer nuestras apariciones para mostrarles a las personas que él era un verdadero hombre de familia.

Así que mi padre el Sr. Congresista, era un pez gordo, y todos pero todos lo sabían, incluyendo al anciano Kenji. Ahora, al viejo no le caía muy bien, en lo absoluto, a pesar de que mi padre fue a la iglesia de Kenji siempre que estaba en el pueblo, que no era tan a menudo francamente.

Kenji, además de su creencia de que los fornicadores estaban destinados a limpiar los orinales en el infierno, también creía que el comunismo era "una enfermedad que condenaba a la humanidad a la disipación". Aunque disipación no era una palabra - no pude encontrarla en ningún diccionario - los feligreses sabían lo que significaba. También sabían que estaba dirigiendo sus palabras específicamente a mi padre, que estaba sentando con sus ojos cerrados y fingiendo no escuchar. Después, cuando volvíamos a casa después de la iglesia, mi padre decía algo como "El reverendo Tsukino estaba bastante raro hoy. Espero que hayas escuchado esa parte sobre la escrituras donde Jesús estaba hablando de los pobres...".

"Sí, seguro, papá...".

Mi padre trataba de distender la situación como le fuera posible. Pienso que eso es por lo que se quedó en el congreso por tanto tiempo. Podía sacar a relucir la mejor parte de todo, eso es seguro. Y no era tan malo, no realmente, especialmente si ustedes consideran el hecho de que nunca me golpeó ni nada. Pero tampoco estaba ahí para verme crecer. Odio decir eso porque en la actualidad las personas reclaman ese tipo de cosas incluso si su padre estaba por ahí y odio que usen eso para disculpar su comportamiento. Mi papá... él no me quería... es por eso qué me hice stripper y bailé en el Show de Diamante Black... No lo uso como disculpa para la persona en que me he convertido, simplemente lo digo porque es un hecho. Mi padre se iba nueve meses al año, y vivía en un pueblo cerca de Washington, D.C., en un departamento a casi cuatrocientos kilómetros de distancia de casa. Mi madre no fue con él porque ambos querían que yo creciera "de la misma manera que ellos".

Por supuesto, el padre de mi padre lo llevaba a cazar y a pescar, le enseñó a jugar a la pelota, lo llevaba a las fiestas de cumpleaños, y todas esas pequeñeces que cuentan mucho en la adultez. Mi padre, por otro lado, era un desconocido para mí, alguien a quien poco conocí en realidad. Durante los primeros cinco años de mi vida pensaba que todos los padres vivían en otros lados. Fue hasta que mi mejor amigo, Andrew Furuhata, me preguntó en el kinder quien era ese tipo a quién vio en mi casa la noche anterior, que me di cuenta de que algo no era muy correcto sobre la situación.

"Es mi padre", dije orgullosamente.

"¡OH!", dijo Andrew cuando hurgó en mi lonchera, buscando mi Milky Way, "no sabía que tenías un padre".

Conversación que me hizo sentir como si algo golpeara directo en mi cara.

Así que, crecí bajo el cuidado de mi madre. Ella era una linda dama, dulce y gentil, esa clase de madre con la que la mayoría de las personas sueñan. Pero ella no fue, y nunca podría ser, una influencia varonil en mi vida, y ese hecho, unido con mi creciente desilusión con mi padre, me hizo ser un tanto rebelde, incluso a una edad joven. No uno malo, ¡claro! Mis amigos y yo salíamos a escondidas muy tarde comíamos cacahuates hervidos en el cementerio detrás de la iglesia, pero en los cincuentas eran esa clase de cosas que hacía a otros padres agitar sus cabezas y susurrar a sus niños. "Tú no quieres ser como ese chico Chiba. Va por la vía rápida hacia la prisión".

Yo. Un niño malo. Por comer cacahuates hervidos en el cementerio. Vamos imagínenlo.

De todos modos, mi padre y Kenji no se llevaban bien, pero no era solamente debido a la política. No, era por que mi padre y Kenji se conocieron de tiempo atrás. Cuando Kenji era aproximadamente veinte años más joven, y tiempo antes de que fuera Ministro, solía trabajar para el padre de mi padre. Mi abuelo - aunque pasó mucho tiempo con mi padre – que era un verdadero fastidio. Era el único, que a su manera, hizo la fortuna de la familia, pero no quiero que ustedes lo imaginen como la clase de hombre que trabajó como un burro en su empresa, trabajando diligentemente y observándola crecer, prosperando despacio con el tiempo. Mi abuelo era mucho más perspicaz que eso. La manera en que hizo su dinero era simple - empezó como un contrabandista, acumulando la riqueza trayendo ron desde Cuba. Entonces empezó a comprar tierras y a contratar gente para trabajar para él. Tomó noventa por ciento del dinero que la gente hizo con su cosecha de tabaco, entonces les prestó dinero siempre que lo necesitaban con tasas de interés ridículas. Por supuesto, nunca quiso recolectar el dinero - en vez de eso tomaba posesión de cualquier tierra o bienes que pudieran poseer. Entonces, en lo que llamó "su momento de inspiración", empezó un banco llamado Chiba Banking and Loan. El único banco en un radio de dos condados y que se había reducido a cenizas misteriosamente, y con el inicio de la depresión, nunca reabrió. Aunque todos supieron qué había ocurrido realmente, ninguna palabra alguna vez se habló por miedo a las represalias, y el miedo era completamente justificado.

Kenji, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo bastardo que mi abuelo realmente era, dejó trabajar para él y entró de Ministro, volvió a Beaufort y luego empezó a atender la misma iglesia a la que asistimos. Pasó su primer año perfeccionando su acto de fuego – y – azufre con sermones mensuales sobre los males del avaro, y eso le dejó tiempo insuficiente para otras cosas. Él tenía cuarenta y tres al casarse, tenía cincuenta y cinco cuando su hija, Serena Tsukino, nació.

Su esposa, una pequeña mujercita veinte años más joven que él, sufrió seis abortos espontáneos antes de que Serena naciera, y al final se murió en el parto, haciendo de Kenji un viudo que tuvo que criar una hija él solo. Por lo tanto, y por supuesto, la historia detrás de la obra dramática. Las personas sabían la historia incluso antes de que fuera llevada a cabo por primera vez. Era una historia que hacía su aparición siempre que Kenji tuvo que bautizar a un bebé o asistir a un funeral. Todos estaban al tanto de eso, y era por eso, yo creo, que muchas personas se pusieron emotivas siempre que vieron la obra de Navidad. Sabían que estaba basado en algo que ocurrió en la vida real, y fue lo que le dio el significado especial.

Serena Tsukino era un estudiante del último año en la escuela preparatoria, justo igual que yo, y ya había sido elegida para hacer el papel del ángel, nadie más podría tener la oportunidad de hacer ese papel. Eso, por supuesto, fue el extra especial de la obra de ese año. Iba a ser algo importante, puede que lo más importante por lo menos en la mente de la señorita Monica. Ella era la profesora de drama.

Ahora, yo no había planeado tomar parte del drama ese año realmente, yo realmente no lo había pensado, pero era eso o Química II. La cosa fue, que yo pense que sería un tormento la clase de quimica, especialmente cuando la compare con mi otra alternativa. Ningún trabajo, ningún examen, ninguna tabla para memorizar protones y neutrones y combinar elementos en sus fórmulas correctas... ¿Qué podía ser mejor para un estudiante de último año de bachillerato? Parecía una realidad, y cuándo firmé para eso, pensaba que podría dormir la mayor parte de la clase, lo cuál, teniendo en cuenta mi trasnochada para comer cacahuates, sería bastante importante para mí.

En el primer día de la clase fui uno de los últimos en llegar, entrando sólo unos segundos antes de que la campana sonara, y tomé asiento en la parte trasera del salón. La señorita Monica estaba de espaldas hacia la clase, y comenzó a escribir su nombre con grandes letras en manuscrito, como si no supiéramos quién era. Todos la conocían - era imposible no hacerlo. Ella era grande, medía al menos 1.90 mts., con cabello castaño y pálida piel que mostraba bien sus pecas a sus cuarenta años. Tenía algo de sobrepeso y tenía como gran costumbre blusas con estampados de flores de esas tipo hawaianas. Tenía un tono de voz grueso y ella daba la bienvenida a cada uno con un "Holaaaaaaa" y siempre cantaba la última sílaba.

Solo estoy divagando.

Fue hasta que la clase empezó que notaba algo anormal. Aunque Beaufort High School no era grande, sabía a ciencia cierta que era casi cincuenta y cincuenta de población entre hombres y mujeres, por eso es que estaba sorprendido cuando vi que esta clase era de al menos un noventa por ciento del sexo femenino. Había solamente otro hombre en la clase, lo cuál según mi idea era una buena cosa, y hubo un momento en el que me sentía contento y pensé "¡Mira el mundo allá afuera!, aquí voy" o ese tipo de sentimiento. Chicas, chicas, chicas... No podía pensar en otra cosa. Chicas y chicas y ningún examen a la vista. Está bien, ya que no era el tipo de chico que solo se la pasara pensando en esas cosas.

Así que la señorita Monica se para justo a la mitad del salón y nos dice a todos que Serena Tsukino va a ser el ángel ese año, y la señorita Monica empezó a aplaudir, aplaudía demasiado y había muchas personas que pensaban que estaba yendo a la caza de Kenji en una manera un tanto romántica. La primera vez que lo escuché, recuerdo que pensé que era una buena cosa y que eran demasiado viejos para tener niños, si alguna vez se quedaran juntos. Imagínenlo ¿un traslúcido con pecas? La sola idea nos dio estremecimiento a todos, pero por supuesto, nadie nunca dijo nada sobre eso, por lo menos no en la presencia de la señorita Monica y Kenji. El chisme es una cosa, el chisme dañoso es otra totalmente distinta, e incluso en la escuela no haciamos de ese tipo de chismes.

La señorita Monica siguió aplaudiendo, ella sola durante un tiempo, hasta que todos participamos finalmente, porque era obvio que eso era lo que quería. "Ponte de pie, Serena", dijo. Así que Serena se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, y la señorita Monica empezó a aplaudir incluso más rápido, como si estuviera en presencia de una estrella de cine auténtica.

Ahora Serena Tsukino era una niña bonita. Realmente lo era. Beaufort era tan pequeño que tenía solamente una escuela primaria, así que habíamos ido a las mismas clases nuestras vidas enteras, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca le hablé. Incluso, en el segundo grado, se había sentado en el asiento justo al lado de mí durante todo el año, y hasta habíamos tenido algunas conversaciones, pero no creo haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella en mis ratos libres, hasta entonces. A quién yo veía en la escuela era una cosa; a quién veía después de la escuela era algo totalmente diferente, y Serena nunca había estado en mi agenda social.

No es que Serena fuera poco atractiva – no me malentiendan. No era horrorosa o algo así. Afortunadamente ella se parecía a su madre, según las fotografías que había visto, no estaba nada mal, especialmente considerando con quién terminó por casarse. Pero Serena no era exactamente lo que yo consideraba atractiva. A pesar de que era delgada, con pelo rubio miel y ojos azul cielo, era más bien por el tiempo en que la miraba... y por eso era que no la notaba tanto.

Serena no se preocupaba mucho por la apariencia exterior, porque siempre estaba buscando cosas como la "belleza interior", y supongo que ésa era parte de la razón de que se viera de la manera que lo hacía. Porque mientras más la conocía yo sabía un poco más, recordaba que había llevado siempre su pelo agarrado en dos chonguitos, sin una puntada de maquillaje sobre su cara. Unido a su clásico suéter marrón y una falda de tartán, que la hacía verse siempre como si fuera para una entrevista de trabajo en la biblioteca. Solíamos pensar que era sólo una fase y que eventualmente la superaría, pero nunca lo hizo. Incluso en nuestros primeros tres años de secundaria, no había cambiado en absoluto. Lo único que había cambiado era la talla de su ropa.

Pero no solo fue la manera en que Serena se veía lo que la hizo diferente; también fue la manera en que actuó. Serena no gastaba su tiempo pasando el rato en la cafetería o yendo a las pijamadas con otras niñas, y yo sabía que nunca había tenido un novio en toda su vida. El viejo Kenji probablemente habría tenido un ataque cardíaco si ella hubiera tenido uno. Pero incluso si por algún giro raro de los acontecimientos Kenji lo hubiera permitido, eso todavía no le habría importado a ella. Serena llevaba su Biblia a donde quiera que iba, y si su apariencia y Kenji no mantenían a los muchachos alejados, la Biblia seguro que lo haría. Ahora, me gusta leer la Biblia, pero Serena parecía disfrutarlo en una manera que era totalmente extraña para mí. No sólo fue a la escuela de Biblia en vacaciones cada agosto, además ella leía la Biblia durante el descanso para almorzar en la escuela. En mi mente eso no era normal, incluso aunque fuera la hija del Ministro. No importa lo que decían, leer las cartas de Paul a los Efesios era menos divertido que coquetear, si ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

Pero Serena no paró allí. Debido a toda la lectura de la Biblia, o tal vez debido a la influencia de Kenji, Serena creyó que era importante ayudar a otros, y ayudar a otros es exactamente lo que hizo. Sabía que se ofreció de voluntaria en el orfanato en Morread City, pero para ella simplemente no era suficiente. Ella era siempre responsable como recaudadora de fondos y otras cosas, y se la pasaba ayudando a los Boy Scouts o a las Princesas Indias, y supimos que cuando tenía catorce años, pasó parte de su verano pintando el exterior de la casa de un vecino de edad avanzada. Serena era esa clase de chica que sacaría las malas hierbas en el jardín de alguien sin que se lo pidieran o que pararía el tráfico para ayudar a los niños pequeños a cruzar el camino. Ahorraría su dinero para comprar una nueva pelota de básquetbol para los huérfanos, o que dejaría dinero en la canasta de la iglesia el domingo. Era, en otras palabras, la clase de niña que hizo que el resto de nosotros pareciéramos malos, y siempre que ella me echaba un vistazo, no podía sentir otra cosa que culpabilidad, aunque no había hecho nada indebido.

Serena tampoco limitó sus buenas acciones solo a las personas. Si alguna vez encontrara a un animal herido, trataría de ayudarlo, No le importaba a ella. El Dr. Kou, el veterinario, la conoció de vista, y agitaba su cabeza siempre que la veía entrar por la puerta llevando una caja de cartón con otro bicho dentro. Se quitaría sus lentes y les daría una limpiada con su pañuelo mientras Serena explicaba cómo había encontrado a la pobre criatura y qué pudo haberle ocurrido. "Fue golpeado por un automóvil, Dr. Kou. Pienso que estaba en el plan del Señor que tuviera que encontrarlo para tratar de salvarlo. Usted me ayudará, ¿no?".

Con Serena, todo estaba en el plan del Señor. Ésa era otra cosa. Ella siempre mencionó que todo era el plan del Señor lo que fuera que le contaran, no importaba el tema. ¿El partido del béisbol se canceló? Debe ser el plan del Señor de impedir que algo terrible pudiera ocurrir. ¿Un examen de preguntas de trigonometría sorpresa que todos en la clase reprueban? Debe ser un plan del Señor para darnos desafíos. Como sea, ustedes entienden la situación.

Entonces, por supuesto, estaba también lo de Kenji, y eso no la ayudó en absoluto. Ser la hija del Ministro no podía haber sido algo fácil. Pero ella lo hizo parecer como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo entero y como si fuera afortunada de haber sido bendecida por eso. Era cómo solía decirlo, también. "He sido tan bendecida al tener un padre como el mío". Siempre que lo decía, todo lo que podíamos hacer era agitar nuestras cabezas y preguntar de qué planeta vino en realidad. A pesar de todas esas cosas, sin embargo, la única cosa que me volvía realmente loco sobre ella era el hecho de que era siempre tan alegre, no importaba lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de ella. Lo juro, esa niña nunca dijo ninguna cosa mala sobre algo o alguien, incluso sobre nosotros que no éramos tan simpáticos con ella. Ella tararearía alguna canción cuando caminaba por la calle, saludaría con la mano a desconocidos conduciendo en sus automóviles. A veces algunas señoras salían corriendo de su casa si la veían pasar caminando. Ofreciéndole de su pan de calabaza si hubieran estado horneando todo día o limonada si el sol estuviera calentando bastante. Parecía que cada adulto en el pueblo la adoraba. "Ella es una muy encantadora y bonita joven", dirían siempre que el nombre de Serena surgiera. "El mundo sería un mejor lugar si hubiera más personas como ella".

Pero mis amigos y yo no lo veíamos de esa forma. En nuestras mentes, una Serena Tsukino ya era demasiado.

Yo pensaba en todo el tiempo que tendría que soportar a Serena frente a nosotros en el primer día de clase de teatro, y tengo que admitir que no estaba muy interesado en verla. Pero extrañamente, cuando Serena se dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con nosotros, tuve una conmoción un poco extraña, como si estuviera sentando sobre un cable flojo o algo así. Llevaba una falda de tartán con una blusa blanca bajo el mismo suéter marrón que había visto un millón veces, pero había dos nuevas protuberancias sobre su pecho que el suéter no podía ocultar y que yo podía jurar que no estaban ahí sólo tres meses antes. Nunca había llevado maquillaje y todavía no lo hacía, pero tenía un bronceado, probablemente de la escuela de Biblia, y era la primera vez que se veía bien, casi bonita. Por supuesto, desestimé esa idea en ese mismo instante, pero cuando miró en la habitación, paró y me sonrío, obviamente se alegraba de ver que estuviera en la clase. Fue hasta más tarde que supe el por qué.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**hola: jejeje ps aqui esta el cap 1 como lo dije lo iba a subir pronto, ok espero siga siendo de su agrado, y como antes dije esta es una adaptacion de un libro, lo hago porque quiero y no por lucro, lo menciono por eso de las demandas y ya saben.**


	3. Una Invitacion Y Una Promesa

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Capítulo 2**

**Una Invitación Y Una Promesa**

Después de la escuela preparatoria planeaba ir a la Universidad de North Carolina en Chapel Hill. Mi padre quería que yo fuera a Harvard o a Princeton como algunos de los hijos de otros congresistas lo hicieron, pero con mis notas no era posible. No es que yo fuera un estudiante malo. Sólo que no me concentraba en mis estudios, y mis notas no eran exactamente tan altas como para llegar a las ligas mayores. Antes de mi último año era bastante lo que había que hacer para ver si yo aún sería aceptado en la UNC, ya que era el alma-mater de mi padre, un lugar donde él podría mover influencias. Durante uno de sus pocos fines de semana en casa, mi padre tuvo el plan de ponerme por lo más alto, apenas había terminado mi primera semana de escuela y nos estábamos sentando a almorzar. Estuvo en casa durante tres días por el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo. "Pienso que te debes postular para presidente de tu clase", dijo. "Te estarás graduando en junio, y pienso que sería bueno para tu registro. Tu madre piensa lo mismo, también".

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza cuando masticó un bocado de guisantes. No habló mucho cuando mi padre tomó la palabra, aunque me hizo un guiño. A veces pienso que a mi madre le gustaba verme incómodo, aunque era amable.

"No pienso que tenga oportunidad de ganar", dije. Aunque era probablemente el niño más rico en la escuela, no era de ninguna manera el más popular. Ese honor le pertenecía a Andrew Furuhata, mi mejor amigo. Podía lanzar una pelota de béisbol a más de cien kilómetros por hora, y había conducido al equipo de fútbol de regreso a los títulos estatales como el mariscal de campo estrella. Era muy bueno. Incluso su nombre sonaba bien.

"Por supuesto que puedes ganar", dijo mi padre rápidamente. "Nosotros los Chiba ganamos siempre".

Ésa era otra de las razones por las que no me gustaba pasar el tiempo con mi padre. Durante esas pocas veces que estaba en casa, pienso que quería moldearme como una versión en miniatura de sí mismo. Ya que yo había crecido bastante sin él, yo había venido resintiendo el tenerlo alrededor. Ésta era la primera conversación que habíamos tenido en semanas. Él rara vez me hablaba por teléfono.

"¿Pero qué si yo no quiero hacerlo?".

Mi padre bajo su tenedor, y un bocado de su chuleta de cerdo todavía seguía en sus dientes. Él me miró con irritación, echándome un vistazo. Él llevaba un traje aún cuando la temperatura en la casa estaba bastante alta, y eso lo hizo todavía más intimidante. Mi padre siempre usaba traje, por cierto.

"Yo pienso", dijo despacio, "que sería una buena idea".

Sabía que cuando dijo eso el asunto había terminado. Ésa era la forma en que se manejaba mí familia. La palabra de mi padre era ley. Pero el hecho fue, que incluso después de que estuve de acuerdo, no quería hacerlo. ¡No quería malgastar mis tardes en reunirme con profesores después de la escuela – sí, después de la escuela! - Todas las semanas durante el resto del año, soñar con los temas para el baile de la escuela o tratar de decidir el color del que debían ser las serpentinas. Eso es realmente todo lo que los presidentes de clase hicieron, por lo menos los que estaban antes en la escuela. No era que los estudiantes tuvieran el poder de determinar algo realmente importante.

No jugué al fútbol americano o al básquetbol, no toqué ningún instrumento, no estaba en el club del ajedrez o el club de bolos o en otra cosa. No me destacaba en el aula - demonios, no me destacaba en nada de nada. Creció mi desánimo, empecé a hacer una lista de las cosas que en realidad podía hacer, pero para ser sincero, realmente no había muchas cosas. Podía empatar ocho tipos diferentes de nudos de navegación, podía caminar sin zapatos al otro lado del asfalto caliente más lejos que cualquiera, podía balancear un lápiz verticalmente sobre mi dedo durante treinta segundos... Pero pensé que ninguna de esas cosas haría que yo destacara realmente en la universidad. Así que allí estaba, tendido en la cama toda la noche, pensando tranquilamente que era un perdedor. Gracias, Papá.

La mañana siguiente fui a la oficina del director y añadí mi nombre a la lista de candidatos. Había otras dos personas participando – Kelvin Gurio y Molly Osaka. Ahora, Kelvin no tenía ninguna posibilidad, sabía eso de antemano. Era esa clase de tipo que quitaría la pelusa de su ropa mientras habla con uno. Pero era un buen estudiante. Se sentaba en la primera fila y levantaba su mano cada vez que el profesor hacía una pregunta. Si era seleccionado para dar la respuesta, casi siempre daría la correcta, y voltearía su cabeza de un lado al otro con una expresión petulante sobre su cara, como si demostrara que su intelecto era superior cuando lo comparaba con todos ésos otros peones en el salón. Andrew y yo solíamos tirarle bolitas de papel cuando el profesor nos daba la espalda.

Molly Osaka era otro tema. Era también una buena estudiante. Había servido al consejo estudiantil durante los primeros tres años y había sido presidente de la clase junior el año anterior. La única cosa que ella tenía en contra era el hecho de que no era muy atractiva, y que subió muchos kilos aquel verano. Sabía que ni un solo chico votaría por ella.

Después de ver la competencia, pensé que podría tener una oportunidad después de todo. Mi futuro entero estaba en la línea, así que formulé mi estrategia. Andrew fue el primero en ayudarme.

"Sí, conseguiré que todos los del equipo voten por ti, no hay problema. Si eso es lo que realmente quieres".

"¿Y sus novias, también?" Pregunté.

"Seguro".

Ésa era casi mi campaña entera. Por supuesto, fui a los debates donde como era de suponerse, dije todo ese tipo de cosas como "Lo que haré si soy elegido presidente", folletos, pero al final fue Andrew quien me ayudó a llegar hasta donde llegué. Beaufort High School tenía aproximadamente unos cuatrocientos estudiantes así que conseguir el voto atlético era crítico, y la mayoría de los deportistas no se interesaban mucho por quien votaban de todos modos. Al final todo salió justo del modo que lo planeé.

Fui electo presidente de los cuerpos estudiantiles por una mayoría bastante grande de los votos. Y no tenía idea de qué problema significaría al final para mí.

Cuando estaba en la clase junior salía con una niña de nombre Michiru Kaioh. Era mi primera novia legítima, aunque duró solamente algunos meses. Justo antes de terminar la escuela en el verano, ella me dejó por un tipo llamado Haruka que tenía veinte años y que trabajaba como mecánico en el taller de su padre. Su atributo principal, hasta donde yo sabía, era que tenía un automóvil muy bonito. Llevaba siempre una camisa blanca con un paquete de cigarros guardado en una de sus mangas dobladas, y se apoyaba contra la capucha de su Thunderbird, mirando de un lado a otro, y diciendo cosas como "Hola, nena" siempre que una chica pasaba caminando. Era un verdadero ganador, si saben a lo qué me refiero.

Bien, como sea, el baile de bienvenida estaba por llegar, y debido a una situación desconocida Michiru, todavía no tenía una cita. Cada uno de los del consejo estudiantil teníamos que asistir - era obligatorio. Tenía que ayudar a decorar el gimnasio y además limpiarlo al día siguiente, y no eran generalmente buenos tiempos. Llamé a un par de niñas a quienes conocía, pero ya tenían sus citas así que llamé a algunas más. Tenían citas, también. Antes de la semana final las opciones se agotaban rápidamente. La alberca era el lugar donde había esa clase de niñas que tenían anteojos gruesos y hablaban tonterías. Beaufort nunca fue exactamente un semillero de bellezas de todos modos, pero de todas maneras tenía que encontrar a alguien. No quería ir al baile sin una cita - ¿qué demonios parecería eso? Yo sería el único presidente del alumnado que asistiría al baile de bienvenida solo. Yo terminaría sacando a los chicos ebrios o limpiando la vomitada del suelo del baño. Eso es lo que la gente sin citas por lo general hacía.

Mi pánico y nerviosismo iban creciendo más, tomé el anuario del año anterior y empecé a echar un vistazo a las páginas una por una, buscando a alguien que pudiera no tener una cita. Primer revisé las páginas con las estudiantes del último año. Aunque muchas de ellas se fueron a la universidad, algunas todavía estaban alrededor del pueblo. Aunque no pensaba que tendría mucha oportunidad con ellas, llamé de todos modos, y por supuesto, me demostraron que estaba en lo correcto. No pude encontrar a nadie, por lo menos a nadie que fuera conmigo. Estaba manejando muy bien el rechazo, les diré, aunque ésa no es la clase de cosas que uno quisiera contarle a sus nietos. Mi mamá supo qué estaba sufriendo, y por fin entró en mi habitación y se sentó en la cama al lado de mí.

"Si no puedes conseguir una cita, estaré feliz de ir contigo", dijo ella.

"Gracias, mamá", dije con desaliento.

Cuando dejó la habitación, me sentía incluso peor de lo que estaba antes. Incluso mi mamá no pensó que yo podría encontrar alguien. ¿Y si voy con ella? Incluso si viviera cien años, yo nunca conseguiría que eso se olvidara.

Había otro tipo en mi bote, a propósito. Rubeus había sido elegido tesorero, y todavía no tenía una cita, tampoco. Rubeus no era esa clase de tipo con el que alguien querría pasar el tiempo en absoluto, y la única razón por la que había sido votado era porque no tenía oponentes. Incluso pienso que casi pierde. Tocaba la tuba en la banda de guerra, y su cuerpo se veía de manera desproporcionada, como si hubiera dejado de crecer a media pubertad. Tenía un gran estómago y unos brazos flácidos y piernas, que parecían tubos de bambú como los que comen los osos panda, ustedes saben que quiero decir. Él también tenía una voz aguda - que lo hizo un buen tocador de tuba - y nunca dejaba de hacer preguntas. "¿Adónde fuiste el fin de semana pasado? ¿Fue divertido? ¿Había muchas niñas?" No esperaría una respuesta ni siquiera, y se movía constantemente cuando preguntaba así que tenías que girar la cabeza para retenerlo a la vista. Juro que era probablemente la persona más molesta a quien alguna vez había conocido. Si no consiguiera una cita, estaría de pie siguiéndome de un lado a otro durante toda la noche.

Así que ahí estaba, echando un vistazo a las páginas en la sección de estudiantes de tercer año, cuándo vi la fotografía de Serena Tsukino. Pausé por sólo un segundo, pasé la página, maldiciéndome a mismo por solo pensar en ella. Pasé la próxima hora buscando a alguien que se viera medio decente, pero llegué a la comprensión de que no quedaba nadie. Finalmente regresé a su fotografía y miré otra vez. No se ve tan mal, me dije a mí mismo, y es muy amable. Seguramente diría que sí, pensaba...

Cerré el anuario. ¿Serena Tsukino? ¿La hija de Kenji? De ninguna manera. Absolutamente no. Mis amigos me quemarían vivo. Pero comparado con ir con mi madre o limpiar el vómito o aún peor, Por Dios...

Pasé el resto de la tarde pensando sobre los pros y los contras de mi dilema. Créanme, iba y venía todo ese rato, pero al final la opción era obvia, aún para mí. Tenía que preguntar a Serena sobre el baile, y estaba dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto pensando en el mejor modo de preguntarle.

Fue entonces que comprendí algo terrible, algo absolutamente espantoso. Rubeus, pronto pensé, ahora estaba probablemente haciendo exactamente la misma cosa que yo. ¡Él probablemente miraba el anuario, también! Él era extraño, pero él no era la clase de tipo al que le gustaría limpiar el vómito, tampoco, y si hubieran visto a su madre, sabrían que su opción era aún peor que la mía. ¿Que pasaría si él le preguntó a Serena primero? Serena no le diría que no, y siendo realistas ella era la única opción que él tenía. Nadie además de ella o un muerto saldrían con él. Serena ayudaba a todos - era una igualdad de oportunidades. Escucharía la voz chirriante de Rubeus probablemente, y su corazón lleno de bondad comenzaría a irradiar caridad, y le daría una respuesta afirmativa.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado en mi cuarto, loco con la posibilidad que Serena no pudiera ir al baile conmigo. Apenas dormí esa noche, tengo que decirlo, creo que era la cosa más extraña que yo alguna vez había experimentado. No pienso que alguien alguna vez se haya preocupado por invitar a salir a Serena. Planeé preguntarle a primera hora de la mañana mientras que todavía tenía valor, pero Serena no estaba en la escuela. Supuse que estaba trabajando con los huérfanos en Morread City, como lo hacía cada mes. Algunos de nosotros habíamos tratado de salir de la escuela con esa excusa también, pero Serena era la única que en verdad iba para allá. El director sabía que ella les leía o les ayudaba con las manualidades o tan sólo jugaba juegos con ellos. No estaba saliendo a escondidas a la playa o pasando el rato en el crown center. El solo pensarlo era completamente ridículo.

"¿Conseguiste ya una cita?" Andrew me preguntó entre clases. Él sabía muy bien que no, pero aunque era mi mejor amigo, le gustaba molestar de vez en cuando.

"Aún no", dije, "pero estoy trabajando en eso". Cuando iba rumbo el salón, Rubeus estaba extendiendo la mano en su armario. Juro que me lanzó una pequeña mirada furiosa y maliciosa cuando pensaba que no lo estaba mirando. Ésa fue la clase de cosas que me sucedieron ese día.

Los minutos pasaron despacio durante la clase final. Según como lo calculé - si Rubeus y yo saliéramos al mismo tiempo, podría llegar a casa de ella primero, con esas piernas flacuchas que él tenía. Empecé a animarme a mí mismo, y cuando la campana sonó, me largué de la escuela corriendo a todo gas. Estaba volando por el camino, y luego empecé a ponerme un poco cansado, y luego un calambre empezó. Muy pronto todo lo que podía hacer era caminar, pero ese calambre empezó a dolerme realmente, y tuve que inclinarme y sujetar mi cuerpo mientras guardé reposo. Por como recorría las calles de Beaufort, parecía una versión jadeante del Jorobado de Notre Dame. Detrás de mí pensaba haber escuchado la molesta risa de Rubeus. Di media vuelta, clavando mis dedos en mi intestino para sofocar el dolor, pero no pude verlo. ¡Tal vez estaba cortando camino por el jardín trasero de alguien! Era un bastardo maldito, ese tipo. No podías confiar en él ni por un minuto.

Comencé a tropezar aún más, y bastante pronto llegué a la calle de Serena. Para entonces yo sudaba mucho mi camisa que ya estaba toda empapada y además jadeaba bastante fuerte.

Bien, llegué a la puerta principal, tarde un segundo en tomar aire, y toqué por fin. A pesar de mi precipitación para llegar a su casa, mi pesimismo me hizo pensar que Rubeus sería quien abriría la puerta para mí. Lo imaginé sonreírme con una expresión vencedora en sus ojos, y diciendo algo como "Lo siento, camarada, haz llegado demasiado tarde".

Pero Rubeus no fue el que abrió, fue Serena, y por primera vez en mi vida la vi como si fuera una persona común y corriente. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa roja, y aunque su pelo todavía estaba peinado en dos chonguitos, parecía más informal de como generalmente se veía. Me di cuenta de que podía ser linda en realidad si le diera la oportunidad.

"Darién", dijo cuando abrió la puerta, "¡que sorpresa!" Serena siempre se alegraba de ver a todos, incluyéndome a mí, aunque pienso que mi apariencia la sobresaltó. "Luces como si hubieras estado haciendo ejercicio", dijo.

"No realmente", le dije, pasando un trapo por mi frente. Afortunadamente el calambre estaba desapareciendo rápido.

"Haz estado sudando bastante, tu camisa…".

"¡Ah!, ¿eso?" miré mi camisa. "Eso no es nada. Sólo sudo mucho algunas veces".

"Tal vez debería de checarte un médico."

"Estaré bien, estoy seguro."

"Diré una plegaria por ti de todos modos", ella me dijo sonriendo. Serena siempre rezaba por alguien. Yo también me podría unir al club.

"Gracias", dije.

Ella miró hacia abajo y arrastró sus pies por un momento. "Bien, te invitaría a entrar, pero mi padre no está en casa, y no admite chicos en la casa mientras no está por aquí".

"¡OH!", dije con desaliento, "Eso está bien. Podemos hablar aquí, supongo". Si hubiera habido manera, lo habría hecho dentro.

"¿Te gustaría un poco de limonada mientras nos sentamos?" preguntó. "Sólo hice una poca".

"Me encantaría una poca", dije.

"Regreso rápido". Entró en la casa, pero dejó la puerta abierta y eche una mirada rápida por todas partes. La casa era pequeña pero ordenada, con un piano contra una pared y un sofá contra otra. Un pequeño abanico oscilando en una esquina. Sobre la mesa de centro había libros con nombres como Escuchar a Jesús y La Fe es la Respuesta. Su Biblia estaba ahí también, y estaba abierta en el capítulo sobre Lucas.

Un momento después Serena regresó con la limonada, y tomamos asiento en dos sillas cerca de la esquina del pórtico. Sabía que ella y su padre se sentaban allí en las tardes porque pasé por su casa un par de veces. Tan pronto como nos sentamos, vi a la Señora Mizuno, su vecina del otro lado de la calle, que nos saludaba con la mano. Serena agitaba su mano mientras yo me escudaba en mi silla de modo que la Señora Mizuno no pudiera ver mi cara. Aunque fui a invitar a Serena al baile, no quería nadie – incluyendo a la Sra. Mizuno me viera allí por la posibilidad remota de que ya hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Rubeus. Una cosa era ir con Serena, pero era otra cosa ser rechazado por ella gracias a un tipo como Rubeus.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Serena me preguntó. "Estás cambiando de lugar tu silla hacia donde hay sol". "Me gusta el sol", dije. Tenía razón, sin embargo. Casi inmediatamente podía sentir los rayos quemar a través de mi camisa y hacerme sudar otra vez.

"Si es eso lo que quieres", dijo, sonriendo. "Así que, ¿de qué querías hablarme?".

Serena extendió la mano arriba y empezó a arreglar su pelo. Según mis cálculos, no se había movido en absoluto. Tomé un profundo respiro, tratando de tomar valor, pero no pude forzarme a decirlo aún.

"Así que," dije despacio, "¿estabas en el orfanato hoy?" Serena me miró con curiosidad. "No. Mi padre y yo estábamos en la oficina del doctor".

"¿Él está bien?"

Sonrío. "Tan sano como puede".

Asentí con la cabeza y eché un vistazo al otro lado de la calle. La Sra. Mizuno había vuelto dentro, y no podía ver a alguien más en las inmediaciones. La costa estaba definitivamente clara, pero yo aún no estaba listo.

"Hoy es un día hermoso", dije, despistado.

"Sí".

"Algo caliente, también".

"Eso es porque estas en el sol".

Miré alrededor, sintiendo la presión sobre mí. "Por que, apuesto no hay ni una nube en el cielo entero".

Esta vez Serena no respondió, y estábamos en silencio por algunos momentos.

"¿Darién?", dijo, "definitivamente no viniste a hablar del clima, ¿o sí?".

"No realmente".

"Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?".

El momento de la verdad había llegado, y aclare mi garganta.

"Bien... pues quería saber si iras al baile de bienvenida".

"Ah", dijo ella. Su tono lo hizo parecer como si ella fuera inconsciente de que tal cosa existía. Me moví en mi asiento y esperé su respuesta.

"No había planeado ir realmente", dijo definitivamente.

"¿Pero si alguien te pidiera ir, tu podrías?"

Tardó un momento en responder. "No estoy segura", dijo, pensando cuidadosamente. "Supongo que podría ir, si consiguiera permiso. Nunca antes he estado en un baile de la escuela".

"Son divertidos", dije rápidamente. "No demasiado divertidos, pero sí son divertidos". Especialmente cuando los comparo con mis otras opciones, eso no se lo dije claro.

Sonrío al oír lo que dije. "Tendría que hablar con mi padre, por supuesto, pero si él dijera que esta bien, entonces supongo que podría ir".

En el árbol al lado del pórtico, un ave empezó a chirriar ruidosamente, como si supiera que no debía estar ahí. Me concentré en el sonido, tratando de calmar mis nervios. Hace solo dos días no podía haberme imaginado en esa situación, pero repentinamente allí estaba, a punto de escucharme a mí mismo diciendo las palabras mágicas.

"Bien, pues ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?".

Yo podría decir que ella estaba sorprendida. Pienso que ella creyó que probablemente iría yo en representación de alguien más. A veces los adolescentes enviaban a sus amigos a "Explorar el terreno", por así decirlo, para no enfrentar el posible rechazo. Aunque Serena no era como todos los demás adolescentes, estoy seguro que estaba familiarizada con el concepto, por lo menos en teoría.

En lugar de responder de inmediato, hizo otra cosa, Serena se quedó pensando por un momento largo. Tuve una sensación de aprensión en mi estómago porque supuse que iba a decir que no. Las visiones de mi madre, vómito, y Rubeus inundaron mi mente, y de repente lamentaba la manera en que había actuado hacia ella todos esos años. Mantenía los recuerdos de las épocas en que la había molestado o llamado a su padre fornicador o cuando sólo nos reíamos de ella a sus espaldas. Justo cuando me estaba sintiendo horrible por todas esas cosas e imaginando cómo podría evitar a Rubeus durante cinco horas, se giró y me miró otra vez. Tenía una sonrisa leve sobre su rostro.

"Me encantaría ir", dijo definitivamente, "con una condición".

Me calmé, esperando que no fuera nada demasiado horrible.

"¿Sí?".

"Tienes que prometerme que no te enamorarás de mí".

Sabía que estaba bromeando porque además sonrió, y al fin pude dar un suspiro de alivio. A veces, había que admitir, Serena tenía un muy buen sentido del humor. Sonreí y le di mi palabra.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Hola:**

me da gusto que haya personas que les este gustando el fic, bueno pues aqui tiene el sig cap como ven no me he demorado en nada, dejen review please.


	4. El Baile

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Capítulo 3**

**El Baile **

Por regla general, los Bautistas del Sur no bailan. En Beaufort, sin embargo, esa no era una regla que fuera estrictamente cumplida. El Ministro que estuvo antes de Kenji – no me pregunten cual era su nombre – tomó la decisión de que podían ir a los bailes de la escuela mientras que fueran con chaperon, y debido a eso, los chaperones se harían una tradición en los bailes. Cuando llegó la época en que Kenji empezó a ser Ministro, era demasiado tarde para cambiar esas cosas. Serena era de las únicas que nunca había ido a un baile escolar y francamente, ni siquiera supe si sabía bailar en lo absoluto.

Admito que también tenía algunas preocupaciones sobre qué llevaría, aunque no fue algo que pensara decirle. Cuando Serena iba a las reuniones de la iglesia - que eran apoyadas por Kenji – ella llevaba un suéter viejo y una de las faldas de tartán que yo veía en la escuela todos los días generalmente, pero el baile de bienvenida se supone que era algo especial. La mayoría de las chicas compraban nuevos vestidos y los chicos llevaban trajes, y ese año llevaríamos a un fotógrafo para tomar nuestras fotografías en parejas. Yo sabía que Serena no iba a comprar un nuevo vestido porque ella no era exactamente de la gente rica. Ser Ministro no es una profesión donde la gente hace mucho dinero, pero desde luego los Ministros no estaban en ello para el beneficio monetario, ellos estaban por gusto propio y amor a la profesión, ustedes saben lo que digo. Pero no quería que ella llevara puesta la misma cosa que llevaba a la escuela todos los días, tampoco. No tanto por mí - no soy de corazón frío - pero sí por lo que otros podrían decirle. No quería que las personas se rieran de ella o algo.

Las buenas noticias, si hubiera alguna, eran que Andrew no hizo tanta burla a mis costillas por lo de Serena porque él estaba demasiado ocupado en su propia cita. Estaba saliendo con Lita Kino, que era la jefa de porristas de nuestra escuela. No era la bombilla más brillante sobre el árbol de Navidad, pero era bonita a su propia manera. Por bonita, desde luego, me refiero a sus piernas. Andrew se ofreció a una cita doble, pero lo rechacé porque no quería que tuviera ninguna oportunidad para molestar a Serena o algo así. Era un tipo bueno, pero podía ser un poco cruel y sin corazón a veces, especialmente cuando tenía algunos tragos encima.

El día del baile era en realidad un día muy ocupado para mí. Pasé la mayor parte de la tarde ayudando a decorar el gimnasio, y tuve que llegar por Serena aproximadamente una media hora temprano porque su padre quería hablarme, aunque no sabía por qué. Serena le había comentado sobre mí un día antes, y no puedo decir que estaba muy emocionado por eso. Pensé que iba a hablarme de la tentación y la ruta malvada a la que puede llevarnos. Pero si él sacara lo de la fornicación, yo sabía que moriría ahí mismo. Dije oraciones pequeñas todo el día con la esperanza de evitar esa conversación, pero no era muy seguro que Dios pondría mis oraciones como una prioridad, saben a lo que me refiero, debido a la manera en que había actuado en el pasado. Estaba muy nervioso con sólo pensarlo.

Después de que me duché me puse mi mejor traje, y pasé a la florería para recoger el ramillete de Serena, para después ir en coche a su casa. Mi madre me había prestado el auto, y lo aparqué en la calle justo en frente de la casa de Serena. No era muy tarde aún así que todavía estaba claro afuera cuando llegué allí, y caminé por el sendero que daba hasta la puerta. Toqué y esperé por un momento, entonces toqué otra vez. Desde atrás de la puerta escuché a Kenji decir, "Ahora voy, un momento", pero no era exactamente una carrera hasta la puerta. Debí haber estado de pie allí durante dos minutos o algo así, mirando la puerta, los moldeados, las pequeñas grietas en el piso. A un lado estaban las sillas en las que Serena y yo habíamos estado sentados apenas unos días antes. En el que yo me senté todavía estaba como lo había dejado. Adivino que ellos no se habían sentado allí en los dos últimos días.

Finalmente la puerta chilló al abrirse. La luz que venía de la lámpara dentro ensombrecía la cara de Kenji ligeramente y se reflejaba más bien a través de su pelo. Era viejo, como dije, setenta y dos años según mi cálculo. Fue la primera vez en que lo veía tan de cerca, y podía ver todas las arrugas sobre su cara. Su piel era realmente translúcida, justo como la había imaginado.

"Hola, reverendo", dije, soportando mi inquietud. "Estoy aquí para llevar a Serena al baile de bienvenida".

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo. "Pero primero, quiero hablar contigo".

"Sí, señor, es por eso que vine temprano".

"Vamos, entra".

En la iglesia Kenji era una persona que se vestía elegantemente, pero en ese instante parecía un agricultor, vestido con overol y una camiseta. Él me hizo una seña para que me sentara en la silla de madera que él había sacado de la cocina.

"Disculpa que tardé un poco en abrir la puerta. Estaba trabajando en el sermón de mañana", dijo.

Me senté. "Está bien, señor" no sé por qué, pero sin pensarlo le llame "señor". Y es que el tipo proyectaba aquella imagen.

"Muy bien, entonces, cuentame un poco sobre ti".

Pensé que era una pregunta bastante ridícula, con la historia tan larga que él tenía con mi familia y todo. Era también quien me había bautizado, a propósito, y me había visto cada domingo en la iglesia desde que había sido un bebé.

"Bien, señor", empecé, no sabiendo que decir realmente, "soy el presidente de la generación. No sé si Serena le mencionó eso".

Asintió con la cabeza. "Lo hizo. Continúa".

"Y... bien, pues espero ir al Universidad de North Carolina el otoño siguiente. Ya casi he recibido la aceptación".

Asintió con la cabeza otra vez. "¿Otra cosa?".

Tengo que admitir, que me estaba quedando sin cosas después de eso. Una parte de mí quiso recoger el lápiz de la mesa y comenzar a equilibrarlo, dándole el valor que se merecen a los treinta segundos, pero él no era la clase de tipo que lo apreciaría.

"Supongo que no, señor".

"¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?"

"No, señor".

Él tipo se me quedó mirando fijamente durante mucho tiempo, como si pensara en ello.

"¿Por qué invitaste a mi hija al baile?" dijo él finalmente.

Me quedé sorprendido, y sé que mi expresión lo mostró. "No sé a qué se refiere, señor".

"No estarás planeando hacer algo... que pudiera avergonzarla, ¿o sí?".

"No, señor", dije rápidamente, horrorizado por la acusación. "De ninguna manera. Necesitaba a alguien con quien ir, y le pregunté. Es tan simple como eso".

"¿No le tienes ninguna broma planeada?".

"No, señor. No le haría eso...".

Esto siguió durante algunos minutos más - su interrogatorio sobre mis intenciones verdaderas - pero afortunadamente Serena salió de la habitación trasera, y su padre y yo giramos nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo. Kenji dejó de hablar definitivamente, y yo di un suspiro de alivio. Ella se puso una falda azul bonita y una blusa blanca que nunca antes había visto. Afortunadamente había dejado su suéter en el ropero. No estaba tan mal, tuve que admitirlo, sin embargo sabía que su vestimenta sería poco comparado con otras en el baile. Como siempre, su pelo estaba agarrado en sus dos chonguitos. Personalmente pienso que habría sido mejor si la hubiera dejado fuera de servicio ese día, pero ésa era la última cosa que quería decir. Serena lucía bien... Bueno, Serena se veía exactamente como se veía generalmente, pero por lo menos no estaba planeando llevar su Biblia. Habría sido demasiado para mí.

"¿No estarás dándole a Darien incomodidades, verdad?", le dijo ella alegremente a su padre.

"Sólo estábamos conversando", dije rápidamente antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de responder. Por alguna razón no pensé que él le hubiera dicho a Serena sobre la clase de persona que él pensó que yo era, y no creí que fuera un buen momento para hablarlo.

"Bien, probablemente debemos irnos", dijo luego de un momento. Pienso que intuía la tensión en la habitación. Caminó hacia su padre y lo besó en la mejilla. "No te quedes levantado demasiado tarde trabajando en el sermón, ¿de acuerdo?".

"No lo haré" dijo suavemente. Incluso conmigo en la habitación, podría decir que él realmente la amaba y no tenía miedo de demostrarlo. Era como si sintiera que yo no era un problema.

Dijimos ¡adiós!, y ya camino al coche le di a Serena su ramillete y le dije que le mostraría como ponérselo una vez que entráramos al coche. Abrí la puerta para ella y caminé alrededor hasta el otro lado, y abrí mi puerta. En ese espacio breve de tiempo, Serena ya había puesto un alfiler en las flores.

"No soy tan tonta, sabes, sé que un alfiler va en el ramillete".

Puse en marcha el automóvil y fui hacia la escuela, con la conversación que acababa de tener con Kenji repasando sobre mi mente.

"A mi padre no le agradas mucho", dijo, "creo que eso es lo qué estabas pensando". Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada. "Piensa que eres un irresponsable". Asentí con la cabeza otra vez. "No le agrada mucho tu padre, tampoco". Asentí con la cabeza otra vez. "O tu familia". Entendí la situación.

"¿Pero sabes lo que pienso?" ella preguntó de repente.

"No realmente". Para entonces yo estaba ya bastante deprimido.

"Pienso que todo esto estaba en el plan del Señor de algún modo. ¿Cuál piensas tú que es el mensaje?" Aquí vamos, pensé entre mí.

Dudo que la tarde pudiera haber sido mucho peor, si ustedes quieren saber la verdad. La mayoría de mis amigos guardaron su distancia, y Serena no tenía muchos amigos en primer lugar así que pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo a solas. Incluso peor, resultó ser que ya no requirieron más de mi presencia. Habían cambiado la regla debido a el hecho de que Rubeus no pudo conseguir una cita, y eso me hizo sentir muy miserable tan pronto como me enteré. Pero debido a lo que su padre me había dicho, yo no podía llevarla a casa temprano, en ese momento, ¿o sí? Y más que eso, ella lo estaba pasando bien realmente; incluso yo podía ver eso. Adoraba los adornos que yo había ayudado construir, adoraba la música, adoraba todo sobre el baile. Ella me decía lo estupendo que era todo, y me preguntó si podría ayudarla decorar la iglesia algún día, para una de sus reuniones. Murmuré que me llamara sí quería que le ayudara, y aunque lo dije sin un solo rastro de ánimo, Serena me agradeció por ser tan considerado. Francamente, yo estaba deprimido desde hacía al menos una hora, aunque ella no parecía notarlo.

Serena tenía que estar en casa antes de las once, uno hora antes de que el baile terminara, lo cuál hacía las cosas un poco más fáciles para mí. Una vez que la música comenzó golpeamos el piso, y resultó que ella era una bailarina bastante buena, considerando que era su primera vez. Ella me siguió bastante bien por aproximadamente una docena de canciones, y después de eso nos dirigimos a las mesas y teníamos lo que parecía una conversación ordinaria. Seguro, ella usó palabras como "la fe" y "la alegría" y hasta "la salvación", y habló de la ayuda a los huérfanos y de sacar bichos de la carretera, pero ella era tan malditamente feliz, así que no era tan difícil estar así pasando el tiempo.

Y pues las cosas no eran demasiado terribles al principio y definitivamente no tan malas como lo esperaba. Fue hasta que Haruka y Michiru aparecieron que todo empezó a ponerse no muy agradable.

Aparecieron unos pocos minutos después de que llegamos. Él llevaba esa estúpida camiseta, sus cigarros en la manga, y un montón de gel sobre su cabeza. Michiru se le colgaba desde el principio del baile, y uno no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que había tomado algunas bebidas antes de llegar allí. Su vestido era realmente llamativo - su madre trabajaba en un salón y estaba enterada de las últimas tendencias de la moda - y note que había tomado ese hábito propio de una mujer mayor, ese llamado goma de mascar. Ella de verdad trituraba esa goma, mascándola casi de la misma manera que una vaca mastica su bolo alimenticio.

Bien, pues el buen y viejo Haruka le puso alcohol a la ponchera, y algunas otras personas empezaron a ponerse alegres. Antes de que los profesores se enteraran, la mayor parte del ponche ya había desaparecido y las personas estaban obteniendo esa expresión vidriosa en sus ojos. Cuando vi a Michiru arribar por su segunda copa de ponche, sabía que tenía que mantener la vista sobre ella. Aunque me había dejado, no quería que nada malo le pasara. Ella fue la primera muchacha a la que yo le había dado un beso francés, y aún cuando nuestros dientes sonaron como metal chocando la primera vez que lo intentamos tanto así que yo vi estrellas y tuve que tomar una aspirina cuando llegué a casa, yo todavía tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

Tan así era, que yo estaba sentado con Serena, apenas escuchando como ella describió las maravillas de la escuela de Biblia, y aparte mirando a Michiru de reojo, cuando Haruka me descubrió mirándola. En un movimiento frenético él agarró a Michiru alrededor de la cintura y la arrastró a la mesa, dándome una de aquellas miradas, que significan "así está la cosa". Ustedes saben de lo que estoy hablando.

"¿Estás mirando a mi chica?" preguntó, ya poniéndose tenso.

"No".

"Sí, lo hacía", dijo Michiru, apenas pudiendo decir esas palabras. "Me estaba mirando fijamente. Éste es mi ex novio, sobre el que te hablé".

Sus ojos se convirtieron en pequeñas líneas, justo como Kenji lo hacía. Supongo que tengo ese efecto sobre muchas personas.

"Así que tú eres ese", dijo, mirándome desdeñosamente.

Ahora, yo no era ni soy un gran peleador. La única pelea verdadera en la que había estado fue en el tercer grado, y perdí cuando empecé a llorar incluso antes de que el tipo me diera un puñetazo. Por lo general yo no tenía muchos problemas por cosas como esas debido a mi naturaleza pasiva, y además, nadie se metía conmigo cuando Andrew estaba alrededor. Pero Andrew se fue con Lita a algún lugar, probablemente detrás de las graderías.

"No la estaba mirando fijamente", dije finalmente, "y no sé qué te dijo ella, pero dudo que fuera verdad".

Sus ojos se pusieron más estrechos. "¿Estás llamando a Michiru mentirosa?" y me miró repulsivamente. Ooops

Pienso que él me habría golpeado en ese mismo instante, pero Serena de repente intervino en la situación.

"¿No te conozco?" dijo alegremente, mirándolo. A veces Serena parecía ajena a la situación que estaba ocurriendo justo en frente de ella. "Espera - sí, claro. Tú trabajas en un taller mecánico en el centro. El nombre de tu padre es Joe, y tu abuela vive en la calle Foster, junto al cruce de ferrocarriles".

Una mirada de confusión cruzó la cara de Haruka, como si tratara de armar un rompecabezas con demasiadas piezas.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mí? ¿El te dijo eso sobre mí?".

"No", dijo Serena, "no seas absurdo". Se río ella sola. Solamente Serena podía encontrar la gracia en una situación como esa. "Vi tu fotografía en la casa de tu abuela. Pasaba por su casa caminando, y ella necesitaba ayuda para llevar los comestibles desde la tienda. Tu fotografía estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea". Haruka miraba a Serena de una manera extraña como si no sirvieran bien sus oídos.

Mientras tanto Serena se estaba abanicando con su mano. "Bien, pues nosotros sólo nos sentamos para tomar un respiro del baile. Se pone caluroso realmente ahí. ¿Les gustaría unirse con nosotros? Tenemos un par de sillas. Me encantaría escuchar cómo está tu abuela".

Parecía tan feliz por eso que Haruka no supo qué hacer. A diferencia de nosotros que estábamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, el nunca antes se había topado a alguien como Serena. Él estuvo de pie allí durante un momento, tratando de decidir si golpearía al tipo que estaba con la muchacha que había ayudado a su abuela. Si parece confuso para ustedes, imaginen qué estaba sintiendo Haruka con su cerebro dañado por el petróleo.

Él finalmente salió sin responder, y llevándose a Michiru consigo. Michiru probablemente había olvidado cómo empezó toda la cosa, debido a la cantidad que había bebido. Serena y yo los miramos salir, y cuando él estaba a una distancia considerablemente lejos, exhalé. Yo hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que había estado sosteniendo el aliento.

"¡Gracias!", dije murmurando con vergüenza, comprendiendo que Serena era quien me había salvado de daños corporales graves.

Serena me miró de una manera extraña. "¿Por qué?" preguntó, y cuando exactamente no tenía palabras para explicarle, ella volvió a su historia sobre la escuela de Biblia, como si nada en absoluto hubiera ocurrido. Pero esta vez me decidí a escucharla de verdad, por lo menos con una de mis orejas. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Resulta que no era la última vez que vimos a Haruka y a Michiru esa noche. Los vasos de ponche realmente habían hecho algo de daño a Michiru, y ella vomitó por todas partes en el baño de las damas. Haruka, siendo el tipo elegante, partió cuando la escuchaba hacer arcadas, se escabullo más bien de la misma forma en que entró, y ésa era la última vez que lo vimos esa noche. Serena, como el destino lo quería, era quien encontró a Michiru en el baño, y era obvio que Michiru no estaba demasiado bien. La única alternativa fue limpiarla y llevarla a casa antes de que los profesores se enteraran de eso. Ponerse borracho era un asunto grave en ese entonces, y estaría al borde de la suspensión, o la tal vez incluso de la expulsión, si la atrapaban.

Serena, con su bendito corazón, lo lamentaba más que yo, aunque yo hubiera pensado de otra manera si ustedes me lo preguntaran, de antemano debido al hecho de que Michiru era una menor y en violación de la ley. Ella también había roto otra de las reglas de Kenji para el comportamiento apropiado. Kenji vio con buenos ojos la infracción de la ley y la bebida, y todos nosotros sabíamos que él era muy recto, y asumimos que Serena pensaba del mismo modo que él. Y tal vez lo hacía, pero su instinto de ayuda debe haber prevalecido. Probablemente echó un vistazo a Michiru y tal vez pensó "pobre bicho herido" o algo así y de inmediato se hizo cargo de la situación. Salí y localicé a Andrew detrás de las graderías, y aceptó soportar la guardia en la puerta del baño mientras Serena y yo entramos para ordenarlo. Michiru había hecho un trabajo maravilloso, de verdad se los digo. El vómito estaba por todos lados excepto en la taza del baño. Las paredes, el piso, el lavabo, sobre el techo, no me pregunten cómo hizo eso sin embargo lo hizo. Allí estaba yo, a gatas, limpiando el vómito en el baile de bienvenida vestido con mi mejor traje azul, que era exactamente lo que yo había querido evitar en primer lugar. Y Serena, mi cita, a gatas también, haciendo la misma cosa exactamente. Saben, yo podía escuchar la risa chillona y molesta de Rubeus en alguna parte a lo lejos.

Terminamos por movernos hacia la puerta de atrás del gimnasio, manteniendo a Michiru de pie y andando por todos lados. Ella siguió preguntando donde estaba Haruka, pero Serena le dijo que no se preocupara. Tenía una manera verdaderamente calmada de hablarle a Michiru, aunque Michiru estaba totalmente ida, dudo si supo siquiera quién le estaba hablando. Cargamos a Michiru y la pusimos en el asiento trasero de mi automóvil, donde se desmayó casi inmediatamente, aunque no antes de que hubiera vomitado otra vez sobre el piso del auto. El olor era tan horrible que tuvimos que bajar las ventanas para evitar vomitar nosotros, y el camino para la casa de Michiru parecía durar mucho tiempo. Su madre respondió a la puerta, echó un vistazo a su hija, y la metió sin muchas palabras de agradecimiento. Pienso que estaba avergonzada, y no teníamos mucho que decirle de todos modos. La situación hablaba por sí sola.

Cuando la dejamos eran diez cuarenta y cinco, y conduje directamente de regreso a casa de Serena. Estaba muy preocupado cuando llegamos allí debido a la manera en que ella se veía y olía, y dije una oración silenciosa esperando que Kenji no estuviera despierto. No quería tener que explicarle esto. Ah, él probablemente escucharía a Serena si ella fuera la que le dijera sobre ello, pero tenía la sensación de que encontraría la manera de criticarme de todos modos.

Así que camine con ella hasta la puerta, y estuvimos de pie afuera bajo la luz del pórtico. Serena cruzó sus brazos y sonrío un poco, se veía como si entrara de un paseo vespertino donde habría observado la belleza del mundo.

"Por favor no le digas a tu padre sobre esto", dije.

"No lo haré", dijo. Siguió sonriendo cuando se giró hacia mí. "La pase muy bien esta noche. Gracias por llevarme al baile".

Ahí estaba ella, después de limpiar vómito, agradeciéndome por una linda tarde. Serena Tsukino podía conducirlo a uno a la locura a veces.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Hola, Que Tal:**

como han estado, espero que super, bueno pues aqui actualizando esta historia la adaptacion de unos de mis libros favoritos si ya se que esta muy triste pero asi me gusta jeje me gusta sufris buaahhh!! nah no es cierto, pero asi soy de romantica jeje.

ps muchas gracias por su apoyo por leer la historia a pesar de que algunas persona ya lo han hecho, como lo presentia ya que este autor escribe divino lo malo de sus historia es que siempre son drama pero no importa me gustan.

y ps aqui vienen los reviews:

**AnnyFanSailorMoon: **hey q onda, que bueno que decidiste unirte a la lectura, ps como veo ya sabes cual el es el libro, jeje y ps es que es uno de mis favoritos y no se, me dieron ganas de adaptarlo a Sailor Moon, espero y sigas con la lectura, bueno ps aqui tienes el cap 3. aunque si has la peli yo prefiero la peli jejeje

**yumi kamagatha: **gracias por leer la historia, espero y sea de tu agrado, ya que es uno de mis libros favoritos y ps aqui tienes el cap 3, y pues el final ya lo sabras

**Divissima Moon: **gracias por leer la historia, ojala sea de tu agrado y pues como ves estoy actualizando super rapido, no creo demorar muxo. jeje nos leemos pronto.

**patty ramirez de chiba: **hola que tal, como has estado, espero bien muchacha, bueno ps como ves ya llevo actualizado algo y pienso seguir actualizando asi de pronto. bye

** isa1181:** hey gracias por leer la historia, vdd que si esta bonita, ia se medio triste para llorar (T.T) pero bueno me gusta y fue algo que me dieron ganas hacer jeje. bye

**SAILOR MARILU: **gracias por leer ambos fics, espero tenerte aqui como lo has dicho, y creeme q si estara linda. ciao

**FELINA:** bueno eso ia lo veremos como avanze la historia, gracias por leerla amiga espero y la sigas paso a paso. bye

**lerinne:** hola q tal, gracias por unirte a la lectura de esta historia y pues ya veras lo que sucede conforme la vaya actualizando. jaja me despido bye

**celina. **hola, que bueno q has decidido leer el fic mil gracias por tu apoyo, estemm y pues como veras no demoro muxo en actualizarla. adiosito

**Susy Granger: **gracias por leer la historia, y claro que voy a pasar el dato el libro tal vez antes de que la acabe, bueno aqui tienes mi actualizacion espero tmb te haya gustado este cap, nos leemos pronto. bye

**goordita:** hey hola, q gusto tenerte leyendo este fic tmb, jeje y ps este espero tmb te guste, ah deja decirte que esta es una adaptacion de un libro me encanta y sacaron peli ehhh, entonces creo que no andas tan equivocada jiji. bueno ps si no has leido el libro espero q tmb te guste jeje. nos leemos pronto. PD, sobre tu peticion que me hiciste de traducir un fic con muxo gusto lo hago pronto lo tendras por aqui ehhh espero no desespereces, jeje.

**hey pues espero que le guste los que estoy haciendo, y no sea de su desagrado ok, y ps deja mencionar que es una adaptacion de mi libro favorito no me pertenece ni los personajes tampoco jeje (buaahhhh nada me pertenece) pero no me importa lo hago por gusto por propio y para entrener a los lectore jejejeje. bueno nos leemos prontito ehhhhh.**

**y gracias de nuevo por leer la historia. ciao **


	5. Un Favor

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Capítulo 4**

**Un Favor**

En las dos semanas siguientes al baile de bienvenida, mi vida regresó a la normalidad. Mi padre estaba en Washington, D.C., lo cuál hacía las cosas un poco más divertidas en mi casa, principalmente porque podía salir a escondidas por la ventana otra vez e ir al cementerio a mis incursiones nocturnas. No sé qué había en el cementerio que nos atraía demasiado. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con las lápidas en sí, porque las viejas lápidas, eran en realidad bastante cómodas para sentarse sobre ellas. Usualmente nos sentábamos en una trama pequeña donde la familia Tomoe había sido enterrada hace aproximadamente cien años atrás. Había ocho lápidas ahí, todas organizadas en círculo que, hacían más fácil pasar los cacahuates hervidos de un lado a otro entre nosotros. Una vez en que mis amigos y yo decidimos aprender algo sobre la familia Tomoe, fuimos a la biblioteca para ver si encontrábamos algo escrito sobre ellos. Me refiero a que, si uno va a sentarse sobre la lápida de alguien, al menos debe saber algo sobre ellos, ¿no?

Resulta que no había mucho sobre la familia en los registros históricos, aunque nosotros averiguáramos una muy interesante información. Henry Tomoe, el padre, era un leñador que tenía un solo brazo, créase o no. Supuestamente podía cortar un árbol tan rápido como si lo hiciera cualquier hombre con dos brazos. Ahora la visión de un leñador manco es bastante interesante de buenas a primeras, entonces hablábamos mucho de él. Solíamos preguntarnos qué más podía hacer con solamente un brazo, y pasaríamos largas horas hablando de que tan rápido podía pitchear con una pelota de béisbol o si podría o no cruzar a nado un río. Nuestras conversaciones no eran exactamente lo que se dice intelectuales, admito que, en verdad las disfruté no obstante.

Bien, Andrew y yo estábamos ahí un sábado por la noche con un par de amigos, comiendo cacahuetes hervidos y hablando de Henry Tomoe, cuando Andrew me preguntó como había sido mi "cita" con Serena Tsukino. Él y yo no nos habíamos visto la mayor parte del tiempo desde el baile porque la temporada de fútbol estaba ya en las finales y Andrew había salido de la ciudad los fines de semana pasados con el equipo.

"Estuvo bien", dije, encogiendo los hombros un poco, y haciendo todo lo posible por aparentar que estuvo bien.

Andrew juguetonamente me dio un codazo en las costillas, y yo gruñí. Él me superaba en peso por varios kilos. "¿Le diste el beso de las buenas noches?".

"No".

Le dio un largo trago a su lata de Budweiser cuando respondí. No sé cómo lo hacía, pero Andrew nunca tuvo dificultad al comprar cerveza, que era extraño, siendo que todos en pueblo sabían cuántos años tenía.

Él limpió sus labios con la parte de atrás de su mano, y me echo un vistazo pensativo.

"Yo habría pensado que después de que ella te ayudó a limpiar el baño, al menos le habrías dado un beso de buenas noches".

"Pues bien, no lo hice".

"¿Trataste siquiera de hacerlo?".

"No".

"¿Por qué no?".

"No es esa clase de niña", dije, y aunque sabíamos que todo era verdad, sonaba como si la estuviera defendiendo.

Andrew siguió molestando como una sanguijuela. "Pienso que ella te gusta", dijo él.

"Estas diciendo puras estupideces", contesté, y él me pegó con su mano en mi espalda, con bastante fuerza para sacarme el aliento. Forcejear con Andrew tenia como consecuencia algunos moretones al día siguiente.

"Sí, podría estar diciendo estupideces", dijo, haciéndome un guiño, "pero tu eres quien está prendado de Serena Tsukino".

Yo sabía que nosotros estábamos pisando tierra peligrosa. "Yo solamente la usaba para impresionar a Esmeralda", dije. "Y con todas las notas de amor que ella ha estado enviándome últimamente, creo que debe haber funcionado bastante.

Andrew se rió en voz alta, dándome un espaldarazo otra vez. "Tú y Esmeralda - ahora sí fuiste muy gracioso..."

Sabía que acababa de esquivar una bala peligrosa, y di un suspiro de alivio al cambiar la conversación en una nueva dirección. Participé de vez en cuando, pero yo realmente no escuchaba lo que ellos decían. En cambio seguí oyendo esa pequeña voz dentro de mí que me hacía preguntarme sobre lo que Andrew había dicho.

La cosa fue que, Serena era probablemente la mejor cita que podía haber tenido esa noche, considerando especialmente el cómo se dieron las cosas. No mucha chicas, no muchas personas, habrían hecho lo que ella hizo. Al mismo tiempo, que ser una buena cita no quería decir que me gustara. No le había hablado en absoluto desde el baile, excepto cuando la vi en la clase de drama, e incluso entonces fueron solamente algunas palabras aquí y allá. Si me gustara en absoluto, me dije a mí mismo, habría querido hablarle. Si me gustara, me habría ofrecido a acompañarla caminando hasta su casa. Si me gustara, habría querido llevarla a tomar algo al crown center, tal vez papas fritas y un poco de RC Cola o algo así. Pero no quería hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Realmente no quería. En mi mente, ya había pagado mi penitencia.

El día siguiente, el domingo, estaba en mi habitación, trabajando en mi aceptación para la UNC. Además de las transcripciones de mi escuela y otra información personal, requerían cinco ensayos de los acostumbrados. Si pudieras conocer a un personaje histórico, ¿quién sería y por qué? Nombre la influencia más importante en su vida y por qué sientes que lo es. ¿Qué buscas en un modelo a seguir y por qué? Las preguntas de ensayo eran bastante predecibles - nuestro profesor de inglés nos había dicho qué podíamos esperar - y yo ya había trabajado sobre un par de variaciones en la clase como tarea.

El inglés era probablemente mi mejor materia. Nunca recibí algo más bajo que un diez desde que empecé la escuela, y me alegré de que el énfasis para el proceso de aceptación fuera sobre escritura. Si hubiera sido sobre matemáticas, podría haber estado en problemas, sobre todo si incluyera esas preguntas de álgebra que hablaban de dos trenes partiendo a horas distintas, viajando por direcciones opuestas a varios kilómetros por hora, etc. No es que yo fuera malo en matemáticas - por lo general le tiraba al menos a un ocho – pero a veces no podía yo solo, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Como sea, estaba escribiendo uno de mis composiciones cuando el teléfono sonó. El único teléfono que teníamos estaba ubicado en la cocina, y tuve que correr por las escaleras para contestar. Yo respiraba tan fuerte que no podía distinguir la voz muy bien, aunque sonaba como si fuera Michiru. Me sonreí inmediatamente a mí mismo. Incluso aunque ella hubiera estado enferma y hubiera ensuciado por todas partes y yo hubiera tenido que limpiarlo, ella era en realidad bastante divertida para pasar el tiempo. Y su vestido realmente había sido algo lindo, al menos antes del final de la noche. Pensé que estaba llamando probablemente para agradecerme o para ir juntos por un sándwich de barbacoa y papas fritas o algo así.

"¿Darien?"

"¡Ah!, hola", dije, un poco alegre, "¿qué ocurre?".

Había una pausa breve al final. "¿Cómo estás?".

Fue entonces que repentinamente me di cuenta de que no estaba hablando con Michiru. En vez de ella era Serena, y casi dejé caer el teléfono. No puedo decir que estaba feliz por tener noticias de ella, y por un segundo me preguntaba quién le había dado mi número de teléfono. Pensé que estaba probablemente en los registros de la iglesia.

¿" Darien?".

"Estoy bien", finalmente solté, todavía algo pasmado.

¿"Estás ocupado?" preguntó ella.

"Un poco sí".

"¡OH!... Ya veo...", dijo, desanimándose un poco. Pausó otra vez.

"¿Por qué me llamas?" Pregunté. Y tardó unos segundos en tomar la palabra.

"Bueno... sólo quería saber si te molestaría venir a pasar un rato esta tarde."

"¿Venir?".

"Sí. A mi casa".

"¿A tu casa?" ni siquiera traté de ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz. Serena hizo caso omiso de eso y continuó.

"Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Y no preguntaría si no fuera importante".

"¿Puedes decírmelo por teléfono?".

"Yo preferiría no hacerlo".

"Bien, estaré trabajando en mis ensayos de aceptación para la universidad toda la tarde", dije, tratando de zafarme.

"¡OH!... bien... como dije, es importante, pero supongo que puedo hablarte el lunes en la escuela...".

Con eso, de repente comprendí que ella no iba a dejarme escapar fácilmente y que terminaríamos por hablar de una u otra manera. Mi cerebro hizo clic repentinamente a través de los posibles escenarios y traté de imaginar que debía hacer - hablar con ella donde mis amigos nos verían o hablar en su casa. Aunque ninguna opción era particularmente buena, había algo en el fondo de mi cabeza, que me recordaba que ella me había ayudado cuando lo había necesitado realmente, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Puedo ser irresponsable, pero soy un irresponsable buena gente, si es que así se me puede llamar. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que todos los demás tenían que enterarse.

"No", dije, "hoy está bien...".

Quedamos de vernos a las cinco, y el resto de la tarde pasó despacio, de la misma manera que los goteos de agua de una tortura china. Salí de mi casa veinte minutos antes así que tendría buen tiempo para llegar allí. Mi casa estaba ubicada cerca de la costa en la parte histórica de pueblo, Serena vivía del otro lado del pueblo, enfrente de las vías férreas así que me llevaría algo de tiempo el llegar allí.

Era noviembre, y la temperatura estaba refrescando finalmente. Una cosa que realmente me gustaba sobre Beaufort era el hecho de que los veranos y los otoños parecían durar eternamente. Podría ponerse caluroso en verano o nevar una vez cada seis años, y podía haber una ola de frío que duraba una semana aproximadamente en enero, pero en su mayor parte todo lo que se necesitaba era una chaqueta ligera para sobrevivir en el invierno. Ese era uno de aquellos días perfectos a mediados de los años cincuenta - sin una sola nube en el cielo.

Llegue justo a tiempo a casa de Serena y llamé a su puerta. Serena respondió, y una miradita rápida adentro reveló que Kenji no estaba por ahí. No era lo bastante caliente para un té dulce o una limonada, y nos sentamos en las sillas sobre el pórtico otra vez, sin algo para beber. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse, y no había nadie en la calle. Esta vez no tuve que cambiar de lugar mi silla. No había sido movida desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

"Gracias por venir, Darien", dijo ella. "Sé que estás ocupado, pero aprecio mucho que te hayas dado el tiempo para hacer esto".

"Así que, ¿qué es tan importante?", dije, queriendo conseguir que se acabara tan rápido como fuera posible.

Serena, desde la primera vez que la había conocido, parecía nerviosa cuando se sentaba conmigo. Ella estaba juntando y separando sus manos continuamente.

"Quería pedirte un favor", dijo seriamente.

"¿Un favor?". Y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Al principio pensaba que iba a pedirme que le ayudara a decorar la iglesia, como había mencionado en el baile, o tal vez necesitaba que manejara el automóvil de mi madre para llevar unas cosas a los huérfanos. Serena no tenía su licencia, y Kenji necesitaba su automóvil de todos modos, siendo que siempre había un funeral o algo así al que tuvo que ir. Pero ella todavía tomó unos segundos para conseguir las palabras.

Suspiró, y sus manos se juntaban otra vez.

"Me gustaría preguntarte si te molestaría hacer el papel de Tom Thornton en la obra dramática de la escuela", dijo.

Tom Thornton, como dije antes, era el hombre en busca de la cajita de música para su hija, quien conoce al ángel. Solamente que el ángel, era por mucho el papel más importante.

"Bueno... no sé", dije, confundido. "Pensaba que Seiya Kou iba a ser Tom. Eso es lo que la señorita Monica nos dijo".

"La señorita Monica no nos dijo eso exactamente. Lo que ella dijo era que Seiya podía tener el papel si nadie más tratara de tenerlo".

"¿Otra persona puede hacerlo?".

Pero realmente no había nadie más, y ella lo sabía. Debido al requisito de Kenji que solamente estudiantes del último año actuarían, la obra dramática estaba en un aprieto ese año. Había aproximadamente cincuenta chicos de preparatoria en la escuela, veintidós estaban en el equipo de fútbol americano, y con el equipo todavía en la pelea por el título estatal, ninguno de ellos tendría tiempo de ir a los ensayos. De los treinta y tantos que quedaban, más de la mitad estaban en la banda y también tenían práctica después de la escuela. Un cálculo rápido mostraba que tal vez había una docena de otras personas que podían hacerlo posiblemente.

Ahora, yo no quería estar en la obra en absoluto, y no sólo porque había comprendido que la de drama era la clase más aburrida alguna vez inventada. La cosa era que, ya había llevado a Serena al baile, y con ella como el ángel, sólo pensaba en la idea de que tendría que pasar cada tarde con ella durante el próximo mes más o menos. Ser visto con ella una vez era bastante malo... ¿Pero ser visto con ella todos los días? ¿Qué dirían mis amigos?

Pero podía darme cuenta que era muy importante para ella. El simple hecho de que me lo había preguntado dejo eso en claro. Serena nunca pidió a alguien ningún favor. Pienso que porque tal vez sospechaba que nadie le haría un favor por el solo hecho de ser ella. El solo pensarlo me puso triste.

"¿Y Neflyte? Él podría hacerlo", le hice la observación.

Serena agitó su cabeza. "No puede. Su padre está enfermo, y tiene que trabajar en la tienda después de la escuela hasta que su padre esté de nuevo en pie".

"¿Y Yaten, el primo de Seiya?"

"Se rompió su brazo la semana pasada cuando se resbaló en el bote. Su brazo está enyesado".

"¿De verdad?, no sabía eso", dije, mintiendo, pero Serena sabía qué yo estaba enterado.

"He estado rezando por él, Darien", dijo ella simplemente, y suspiró por segunda vez. "Me gustaría que la obra sea en verdad especial este año, no por mí, pero sí por mi padre. Quiero que sea la mejor puesta que se haya hecho alguna vez. Sé cuánto querrá verme ser el ángel, porque esta obra dramática le recuerda a mi madre...". Pausó, poniendo en orden sus ideas. "Sería terrible si la obra fuera un fracaso este año, especialmente por que estoy involucrada". Paró otra vez antes de seguir, su voz que se puso más emotiva cuando continuó. "Sé que Seiya lo hace lo mejor que puede, realmente lo se. Y no estoy avergonzada de hacer la obra con él, en verdad no me avergüenza. En realidad, es una persona linda, pero me dijo que estaba reconsiderando sobre hacerlo. A veces las personas en la escuela pueden llegar a ser... pues... crueles, y no quiero que Seiya salga lastimado. Pero..." Tomó una respiración honda, "Pero la razón legítima por que te lo estoy preguntando es debido a mi padre. Es un buen hombre, Darien. Si las personas se ríen de la memoria de mi madre mientras yo estoy participando... Bueno, eso rompería mi corazón. Y con Seiya y yo ahí... Tú sabes lo que la gente podría llegar a decir".

Asentí, mis labios se abrumaban juntos, sabiendo que yo habría sido una de esas personas de las que estaba hablando. A decir verdad, ya lo era. Serena y Seiya, el dúo dinámico, los llamamos después de que la señorita Monica había anunciado que serían los que iban a hacer los papeles. El solo hecho de que fui yo el que lo había empezado me hizo sentir terrible, casi enfermo de mi estómago.

Acomodó un poco su asiento y me miró tristemente, como si ya supiera que iba a decir que no. Supongo que no supo cómo me sentía. Y continuó.

"Sé que los desafíos son siempre parte del plan del Señor, pero no quiero creer que el Señor puede ser cruel, especialmente con alguien como mi padre. Él ha dedicado su vida a Dios, y a la comunidad. Y ya ha perdido a su esposa y ha tenido que criarme solo. Y lo amo tanto por eso...".

Serena se volteó, pero pude ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Fue la primera vez que la había visto llorar. Pienso que una parte de mí quería llorar también.

"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas por mí", dijo muy suavemente, "De verdad que no, y si tú me dices que no, de todas maneras rezaré por ti. Lo prometo. Pero si lo quisieras hacer por ese hombre tan amable eso significaría mucho para mí... ¿Sólo piénsalo?". Sus ojos parecían los de un Cocker Spaniel que se acababa de hacer sobre la alfombra. Miré hacia mis pies.

"No tengo que pensarlo", dije definitivamente, "Lo haré". No tenía una elección realmente, ¿o sí?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Hola:**

jeje como han estado, ps aqui les dejo otro cap de esta historia que tal les parecio eh, bueno espero que les vaya gustando como va quedando todo ok, espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones, nos leemos pronto.

ah y gracias a todos por seguir la historia, hoy lamentablemente no respondo reviews ando corta de tiempo y ps ya el prox cap espero si poder bye.


	6. Los Ensayos

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Capítulo 5**

**Los ensayos**

El día siguiente hablé con la señorita Monica, hice la audición, y conseguí el papel. Seiya, a propósito, no estaba disgustado en lo absoluto. A decir verdad, podía distinguir que estaba en realidad aliviado sobre ese asunto. Cuando la señorita Monica le preguntó si me dejaría tener el papel de Tom Thornton, con su cara más bien relajada y uno de sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado él contestó "S - s - sí, Co - co - completamente", tartamudeando. "Yo - yo - co - co - comprendo." Le tardó diez segundos prácticamente decir las palabras.

Por su generosidad, sin embargo, la señorita Monica le dio el papel del vagabundo, y sabíamos que haría bastante bien ese papel. El vagabundo, ustedes verán, era totalmente mudo, pero el ángel siempre sabía qué estaba pensando. En un momento en la obra el ángel tiene que decir al vagabundo que Dios siempre lo estaba mirando porque Dios cuida especialmente a los pobres y oprimidos. Ese era uno de los mensajes a la audiencia, que ella había sido enviada del cielo. Como dije antes Kenji quería que fuera realmente claro lo de la redención y la salvación, y no iban a ser algunos fantasmas raquíticos que sólo aparecieran de la nada.

Los ensayos empezaron la semana siguiente, y ensayamos en el aula, porque la Casa de Juegos no abriría sus puertas para nosotros hasta que tuviéramos todos los "pequeños errores" totalmente controlados. Por pequeños errores, me refiero a nuestra tendencia de golpear los objetos de utilería por casualidad. Los objetos de utilería habían sido hechos hace aproximadamente quince años, cuando la obra dramática estaba en su primer año, por Rei Hino, una decoradora inspirada que había hecho algunos proyectos para la Casa de Juegos en el pasado.

Afortunadamente Kenji no estaba involucrado con la producción verdadera de la obra, debido a todos sus servicios de la iglesia. Ese papel le correspondió a la señorita Monica, y la primera cosa que nos dijo fue que teníamos que memorizar nuestras líneas tan rápido como fuera posible. No teníamos mucho tiempo asignado para los ensayos porque la Acción de Gracias se acercaba ya en noviembre, y Kenji no quería que la obra fuera llevada a cabo demasiado cerca de la Navidad, para no entrometerse en "Su significado verdadero." Eso nos dejó solamente tres semanas para conseguir que la obra quedara lista, que era aproximadamente una semana menos de lo usual.

Los ensayos comenzaban a las tres, y Serena sabía todas sus líneas desde el primer día, algo que no era muy sorprendente. Lo que era sorprendente era que sabía todas mis líneas, también, así como las de todos los demás. Estaríamos repasando una escena, y ella lo estaría haciendo sin sus hojas, y yo estaría mirando hacia abajo a una pila de páginas, tratando de averiguar cuál debía ser mi próxima línea, y siempre que miraba hacia arriba ella tenía esa expresión brillante en los ojos, como si estuviera mirando directo al sol o algo parecido. Las únicas líneas que yo me sabía eran las del vagabundo mudo, por lo menos en ese primer día, y de repente estaba en realidad envidiando a Seiya, por lo menos en cuanto a eso. Iba a ser mucho trabajo, no exactamente lo que yo había esperado cuando me matricule para la clase.

Mis nobles sentimientos sobre hacer la obra se habían esfumado ya para el segundo día de los ensayos. Aunque sabía que estaba haciendo la "cosa correcta", mis amigos no lo comprendían en absoluto, y me habían estado molestando desde que se habían enterado.

"¿Qué tú estás haciendo qué?" Andrew preguntó cuándo se enteró de eso. "Estás haciendo la obra con Serena Tsukino? ¿Estás loco o simplemente estúpido?".

Murmure diciendo que tenía una buena razón, pero no lo dejaría así, y le dijo a todos los que estaban ahí que yo traía algo con ella. Lo negué, por supuesto, lo cuál sólo hacía que ellos asumieran que era cierto, y se reirían aún más fuerte y que se lo dirían a la siguiente persona a quien vieran. Los rumores se fueron poniendo más fuertes - antes del almuerzo yo ya tenía noticias de Amy – y según ella yo pensaba comprometerme. En realidad pienso que Amy estaba celosa por eso. Había querido algo conmigo por años, y el sentimiento podría haber sido mutuo pero el hecho era que tenía un ojo de vidrio, y eso era algo de lo que no podía hacer caso omiso. Su ojo malo me recordó aquello con lo que llenaban la cabeza de un búho en alguna tienda de antigüedades, y para ser sincero, me daba cosa más bien.

Creo que fue ahí que empecé a resentirme con Serena otra vez. Sé que no fue su culpa, pero era quien me pidió que lo hiciera por Kenji, que no me había hecho sentir bienvenido la noche del baile. Empecé a equivocarme en mis líneas en las clases de los siguientes días, no intentando aprenderlos ni siquiera realmente, y ocasionalmente haría una broma o dos, de las cuales todos se reían, menos Serena y la señorita Monica. Después de que el ensayo terminaba me dirigiría a casa para poner la obra fuera de mi mente, y no me molestaría en tomar el guión siquiera. En vez bromearía con mis amigos sobre las cosas raras que Serena hizo y contaba mentirillas sobre cómo fue la señorita Monica la que me había forzado a hacer tal cosa.

Serena, sin embargo no iba a dejarme hacer eso tan fácil. No, ella acertó justo donde en verdad duele, un golpe directo al ego.

Había salido con Andrew el sábado por la noche para ver el tercer campeonato estatal consecutivo de Beaufort en el fútbol, alrededor de una semana después de que los ensayos habían empezado. Estábamos pasando el rato en la costa fuera del Crown center, comiendo papas fritas y observando las personas hacer un desfile en sus automóviles, cuando vi a Serena caminar por la calle. Ella iba a más de cien metros de distancia, volteando su cabeza de un lado al otro, llevando ese suéter marrón viejo otra vez y llevando su Biblia en una mano. Deben haber sido las nueve o algo así, era tarde para que ella estuviera fuera, y era más extraño verla en esa parte de pueblo. Me volteé de espaldas a ella y jalé el cuello de mi chaqueta, pero en eso Esmeralda - quien tenía un budín de plátano donde su cerebro debería haber estado - era tan inteligente como para pensar que yo era a quién ella buscaba.

"Darien, tu novia está aquí".

"No es mi novia", dije. "No tengo novia."

"Tu prometida, entonces".

Supongo que había hablado con Amy también.

"No estoy comprometido", dije.

"Ahora déjame".

Eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro para ver si me había descubierto, y supongo que lo había hecho. Estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Y yo fingí no darme cuenta.

"Aquí viene", dijo Esmeralda, y se río tontamente.

"Lo sé", dije.

Veinte segundos después lo dijo otra vez. "Viene todavía". Les dije que era inteligente.

"Lo sé", y dije apretando mis dientes. Eché un vistazo por todas partes otra vez, y esta vez Serena sabía que la había visto y sonrío y me saludó con la mano. Me volteé, y un momento después estaba de pie justo al lado de mí.

"Hola, Darien", me dijo, ajena a mi desprecio. "Hola, Andrew, Esmeralda..." se fue alrededor del grupo.

Todos murmuraron el "Hola" más bien y trataron de no mirar fijamente la Biblia.

Andrew estaba sujetando una cerveza, y la cambió de lugar a su espalda para que así ella no lo viera. Serena podía hacer a Andrew sentirse culpable cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él. Habían sido vecinos en cierto momento, y Andrew había estado oyendo sus conversaciones antes. A sus espaldas la llamaba "La Dama de la Salvación", en la referencia obvia al Ejército de Salvación. "Habría sido General Brigadier", le gustaba decir. Pero cuando estaba de pie justo en frente de él, era otra historia. En su mente ella tenía algo especial con Dios, y él no quería sacar sus malos modales.

"¿Cómo estás, Andrew? No te visto en mucho tiempo". Dijo eso como si le hablara constantemente.

Él cambió de un pie al otro y miró sus zapatos, teniendo una mirada culpable en la cara. "Bueno, no he estado en la iglesia últimamente", dijo.

Serena se expresó con esa sonrisa brillante. "Bueno, está bien, mientras no se te haga hábito o algo, pues está bien, supongo".

"No se hará".

Ahora he oído hablar de la confesión – esa cosa que hacen los católicos cuando se sientan detrás de una pantalla de madera y dicen al sacerdote todos sus pecados - y esa era la manera en que Andrew se comportaba cuando estaba junto a Serena. Por un segundo pensaba que iba a llamarla "mamá".

"¿Quieres una cerveza?" preguntó Esmeralda. Pienso que estaba tratando de ser graciosa, pero nadie se río.

Serena puso su mano en su pelo, acomodando sus chonguitos suavemente. "¡OH!... No, no realmente... Gracias, de todos modos".

Me miró directamente con un brillo muy dulce, y yo ya sabía cual era la cuestión. Pensé que ella iba a preguntarme de algún lado o algo, lo cual para ser honesto pensé que resultaría lo mejor, pero creo que eso no estaba en sus planes.

"Bueno, pues lo hacías realmente bien esta semana en los ensayos", me dijo. "Sé que tienes muchas líneas para aprender, pero estoy segura que vas a conseguir aprenderlas todas pronto. Y solamente quise agradecerte por ofrecerte como lo hiciste. Eres un verdadero caballero".

"Gracias", dije, con un pequeño nudo en mi estómago. Traté de estar tranquilo, pero todos mis amigos me estaban mirando, preguntándose si les había estado diciendo la verdad sobre que la señorita Monica me forzó a entrar repentinamente. Y esperé que lo olvidaran.

"Tus amigos deben estar orgullosos de ti", añadió Serena, echando la pregunta al aire.

"¡OH!, lo estamos", dijo Andrew, saltando. "Muy orgullosos. Es un buenazo, Darien, por ofrecerse y eso".

Oh no.

Serena le sonrío, se giró hacía mí otra vez y luego siguió. "También quería decirte que si necesitas cualquier ayuda, puedes visitarme en cualquier momento. Podemos sentarnos sobre el pórtico como lo hicimos antes e ir repasando tus líneas si tienes que hacerlo".

Vi a Andrew mover los labios comentándole un "¿Como lo hicimos antes?" a Esmeralda. Esto no estaba yendo bien en lo absoluto. Ya el nudo en mi estómago era tan grande como una pelota de bolos.

"Eso está bien", murmuré, preguntándome como podría salirme de eso. "Puedo aprenderlos en casa".

"Bueno, es que a veces ayuda si alguien lee contigo, Darien", Andrew observó.

Les dije que le gustaba molestarme, aunque era mi amigo. "No, realmente", le dije, "aprenderé las líneas solo".

"Puede que sí", dijo Andrew, sonriendo, "ustedes dos deben practicar en frente de los huérfanos, en cuanto lo hagan un poco mejor. Hacer un ensayo general, tú sabes, estoy seguro que adorarían verlo".

Ustedes podrían ver la mente de Serena hacer clic con la mención de la palabra huérfanos. Todos sabían qué era su tema favorito. "¿En verdad crees que sí?" Preguntó.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza seriamente. "Estoy seguro de eso. Darien fue quien pensó en eso primero, pero sé que si yo fuera huérfano, adoraría algo así".

"Yo también", Esmeralda intervino.

Cuando hablaron, lo único en lo que podía pensar era estar en el lugar de Julio César cuando lo apuñalaron por la espalda.

"¿Fue idea de Darien?" preguntó, arrugando su frente. Me miró, y pude distinguir que todavía estaba considerándolo.

Pero Andrew no estaba contento con eso y no iba a dejar de molestar tan fácil. Ahora que me tenía tendido sobre la lona, la única cosa que le quedaba por hacer era destruirme. "¿Te gustaría hacer eso?, ¿no, Darien?" Dijo. "Ayudar a los huérfanos, quiero decir".

Exactamente no era algo a lo que uno podía responder negativamente, ¿o sí? "Creo que sí", dije bajo mi respiración, mirando fijamente a mi mejor amigo. Andrew, que a pesar de las clases de recuperación en las que estaba, era un gran jugador del ajedrez.

"Bueno, entonces, todo se confirma. Eso es si está bien para ti, Serena". Su risa era tan dulce, que podría haber endulzado la mitad de la RC Cola en todo el condado.

"Bien... sí, supongo que tendré que hablar con la señorita Monica y con el director del orfanato, y si dicen que está bien, pienso que sería una idea magnífica".

Y la cosa lo era, uno podía distinguir que estaba verdaderamente feliz por eso.

Jaque mate.

El día siguiente pasé catorce horas memorizando mis líneas, maldiciendo a mis amigos, y preguntándome cómo había dado tantas vueltas y cómo se había salido de control mi vida. Mi último año indudablemente no estaba yendo de la forma en que yo pensaba que lo estaría cuando comenzó, pero si tuviera que actuar para un grupo de huérfanos, no quería parecer un idiota indudablemente.

.

.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

.

**Hey, Q Onda:**

**.**

**..**

**... **

uff al final viernes dia de descanso siiiii, lo necesitaba en serio ha si do una semana muy pesada y pues bueno aqui la actualizacio de la historia jeje que les parece ehhh al parecer ya varias personas saben el nombre de la obra jiji entonces en cualquier momento cambiare el titulo por el original, para q se esten buzos ehhhh.

-

--

--

bueno y como se los debia ps las respuestas a sus reviews enseguidita jiji.

-

**Susy Granger: **me da gusto que estes de acuerdo con lo que haga y que no te moleste, a mi me gustaria redactar una historia con mi puño y letra pero no se creo que eso no se me da mucho pero quien sabe vdd, todo puede suceder en esta vida, bueno te dejo este actualizacion y te mande un mail espero lo hayas leido, jejej me encanta tu fic q estas redactando en este momento ya lei todo lo que ievas jeje esperocon ansias tu actualizacion. bye

**lerinne:** si a mi tambien me causo gracia lo de haruka, creo q ese cap es de los graciosos q hay en este fic, bueno aqui esta la actualizacion q te parecio, espero tu rw.

**goordita:** hey q onda, que te parecio este cap, como ves esta historia la voy estar actualizando muy seguido no pienso demorarla muxo jeje, y sobre mi otro fic la actualizacion vendra antes de que termine este fin de semana eso tenlo por seguro, jaja. nos vemos chao

**alejaym:** no te preocupes, me agrada que te este gustando mi historia, espero tmb que leas el otro fic tmb esta muy bueno y ya esta por terminar jeje, y al parecer esta historia no demorare muxo en actualizar lo hare lo mas pronto que pueda, jaja. nos vemos, cuidate bye

**isa1181**: hey q onda chica, que bueno que sigas leyendo la historia jeje aqui esta tu actualizacion, espero tus rw jeje chao

**marya114**: gracias por leer el fic jeje aqui esta la actualizacion, nos seguimos leyendo bye

**cindy:** q onda chica, que bueno q te animaste a dejar review y tmb que te este gustando la historia jeje es una de mis favoritas, y en el caso de un baile para recorda estate atenta que antes de que termine el fin de semana habra actualizacion y gran final que super cute. chao

**yumikamagatha: **hey q onda como has estado, jeje me alegra muxo que te este gustando la historia, y aqui esta la actualizacion, no de tardare nada en subir el otro cap, asi que mañana echate la vuelta terminando la tardecilla para que lo leas jeje chao

**isabel**: que bueno que te este gustando la historia chica y aqui la actualizacion que te parecio, espero tu rw. cuidate bye


	7. El Orfanato

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

-

--

--

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

--

**Capítulo 6**

**El Orfanato**

La primera cosa que hicimos fue hablar con la señorita Monica sobre nuestros planes para los huérfanos, y pensó que era una idea maravillosa. Ésa era su palabra favorita, a propósito - maravilloso - acorde con la que daba la bienvenida "Holaaaaaaa". El lunes, cuando se dio cuenta de que me sabía todas mis líneas, dijo, "¡Maravilloso!" Y durante las próximas dos horas siempre que terminaba una escena, lo diría otra vez. Al final del ensayo, lo había escuchado un número astronómico de veces.

Pero la señorita Monica tenía una idea en realidad mejor. Dijo a la clase lo qué estábamos haciendo, y preguntó si otros miembros del elenco podrían hacer sus partes también para que los huérfanos pudieran disfrutar el espectáculo completo. La manera en que preguntó quiso decir que no tenían una elección realmente, y miró a la clase, esperando que alguien asintiera con la cabeza para que así ella pudiera hacerlo oficial. Nadie movió un solo músculo, menos Seiya. Pero de algún modo él había inhalado un bicho en aquel momento exacto, y estornudó violentamente. El bicho voló por su nariz, hasta el otro lado de su escritorio, y aterrizó en el piso por la pierna de Mina Aino. Ella saltó de su silla y gritó alto, y las personas cerca de ella gritaban, "Ehh... ¡vamos!" Y el resto de la clase estaba mirando y estirando sus cuellos, tratando de ver qué ocurrió, y durante los siguientes diez segundos había un pandemonio total en el aula. Para la señorita Monica, eso era tan bueno como la respuesta que necesitaba. "Maravilloso", dijo, cerrando la discusión.

Serena, mientras tanto, se estaba poniendo muy emocionada sobre actuar para los huérfanos. Durante un descanso en los ensayos me jaló a un lado y me agradeció por la idea. "No hay ninguna manera en que tú pudieras saberlo", dijo casi con complicidad, "pero había estado preguntándome qué hacer para el orfanato este año. He estado rezando por el durante meses porque quiero que esta Navidad sea una de las más especiales".

"¿Por qué es tan importante esta Navidad?" le pregunté, y sonrío pacientemente, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta que no importaba realmente.

"Sólo lo es", dijo de manera sencilla.

El próximo paso fue decirlo a el Sr. Jenkins, el director del orfanato. Ahora, yo nunca había conocido al Sr. Jenkins, siendo que el orfanato estaba en Morread City, que estaba al otro lado del puente de Beaufort, y nunca había tenido ninguna razón de ir allá. Cuando Serena me sorprendió con la noticia de que lo conoceríamos al día siguiente, yo estaba algo preocupado con mi manera de vestir y no fui un poco elegante. Sé que era un orfanato, pero uno quiere dar una buena impresión. Aunque no estaba tan emocionado sobre eso como Serena (nadie estaba tan emocionado como Serena), no quería ser mirado como el Grinch que arruinó la Navidad para los huérfanos, tampoco.

Antes de que fuéramos al orfanato para conocerlo, tuvimos que ir caminando a mi casa para recoger el automóvil de mamá, y mientras allí, planeé ponerme algo un poco mejor. La caminata tomó aproximadamente diez minutos o un poco más, y Serena no dijo mucho por el camino, por lo menos hasta que llegamos a mi vecindario. Las casas alrededor de la mía eran todas grandes y bien cuidadas, y preguntó quién vivía dónde y cuántos años tenían las casas. Respondí a sus preguntas sin mucha idea, pero cuando abrí la puerta principal de mi casa, me daba cuenta de qué diferente era este mundo comparado con el suyo. Tenía una expresión de impresión sobre su cara cuando miró la sala, percibiendo el entorno.

No dudo que fue la casa más lujosa en la que alguna vez había estado. Un momento después vi sus ojos desplazarse a las pinturas que bordeaban las paredes. Mis antepasados, por así decirlo. Como con muchas familias del sur, mi linaje entero podía ser seguido en las caras que cubrían las paredes. Ella miró fijamente los cuadros, buscando una semejanza, pienso, luego giró su atención al mobiliario, que todavía se veía prácticamente nuevo, aún después de veinte años. El mobiliario estaba hecho a mano, montado o tallado en caoba y cerezo, y diseñado específicamente para cada habitación. Era bonito, tuve que admitir, aunque no era algo en lo que realmente pensara. Para mí, era sólo una casa. Mi parte favorita era la ventana en mi habitación que estaba en la parte superior del pórtico. Ésa era mi escotilla de emergencia.

Le mostré alrededor, con un pequeño paseo, le di un viaje rápido por la sala de estar, la biblioteca, el sótano, la habitación familiar, los ojos se le hacían más amplios con cada nueva habitación. Mi mamá estaba en el pórtico de atrás, tomando una bebida de caramelo de menta y leyendo, y nos escuchaba investigar. Y entró para saludar.

Creo que les mencioné que cada adulto en el pueblo adoraba a Serena, y eso incluía a mi madre.

Aunque Kenji siempre estaba dando los sermones que tenían escrito el nombre de nuestra familia, mi madre nunca la tomó contra Serena, porque sabía lo dulce que era. Así que hablaron mientras estaba hurgando en mi ropero arriba para sacar una camisa limpia y una corbata.

Antes los chicos usábamos mucho las corbatas, especialmente cuando íbamos a conocer a alguien con algún puesto de autoridad. Cuando volví bajando las escaleras completamente arreglado, Serena ya le había dicho a mi mamá sobre el plan.

"Es una idea estupenda", dijo Serena, sonriéndome radiantemente. "Darien tiene un corazón de verdad especial".

Mi mamá - después de asegurarse que hubiera escuchado a Serena correctamente – me miró y sus cejas se levantaron. Me miró fijamente como si fuera un extraterrestre. "¿Así que ésta fue tu idea?" preguntó mamá. Como todos los demás en la ciudad, ella sabía que Serena no mentía.

Limpié mi garganta, pensando en Andrew y en lo que todavía quería hacerle. Involucraba melaza y hormigas bravas, a propósito. "Un poco", dije.

"Asombroso". Era la única palabra que podía salir de su boca. Ella no conocía los detalles, pero sabía que debí haber sido encajonado en una esquina para hacer algo como eso. Las madres saben cosas así, y podía verla mirarme con ojos de miope atentamente y tratar de adivinar que pasó. Para librarme de su mirada fija inquisitiva, verifiqué mi reloj, fingí sorpresa, y con tranquilidad le mencioné a Serena que era mejor que nos fuéramos. Mi mamá sacó las llaves del auto de su cartera y me las pasó, todavía dándome un vistazo cuando nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Di un suspiro de alivio, imaginando que había pensado algo de algún modo, pero cuando iba con Serena al automóvil, escuché la voz de mi madre otra vez.

"¡Regresa cuando quieras, Serena!" Gritó mamá. "Siempre eres bienvenida aquí". Incluso las madres podían burlarse de uno a veces.

Todavía estaba agitando mi cabeza cuando entre en el auto.

"Tu madre es una dama estupenda", comentó Serena.

Encendí el motor. "Sí", dije, "supongo que sí".

"Y tu casa es hermosa".

"Uh - huh".

"Debes dar gracias por tantas bendiciones".

"Oh", dije, "lo hago. Prácticamente soy la persona viva más suertuda".De algún modo no captó el tono sarcástico de mi voz.

Llegamos al orfanato cuando se estaba poniendo oscuro. Estábamos ahí un par de minutos adelantados, y el director estaba en el teléfono. Era una llamada importante y no podía reunirse con nosotros en ese instante así que nos pusimos cómodos. Estábamos esperando en un banco en el pasillo fuera de su puerta, cuando Serena volteó hacia mí. Su Biblia estaba de vuelta. Supongo que la quería como soporte, pero tal vez, sólo fue su hábito.

"Lo hiciste realmente bien hoy", dijo. "Con tus líneas, quiero decir".

"Gracias", dije, sintiéndome orgulloso y abatido exactamente a la misma vez. "Todavía no he aprendido mis pasos, sin embargo", observé. No había ninguna manera en que podíamos practicar ésos sobre el pórtico, y esperé que no fuera a sugerirlo.

"Lo harás. Son fáciles en cuanto conoces todas las palabras".

"Eso espero". Serena sonrío, y luego en un momento cambió el tema, lanzándome una pregunta.

"¿Haz pensado en el futuro, Darien?" Preguntó. Fui sorprendido por su pregunta porque sonó... tan ordinaria.

"Sí, sí. Supongo que sí", contesté cautelosamente.

"Bien, ¿y qué quieres hacer con tu vida?".

Me encogí de hombros, un poco precavido de a dónde estaba yendo la conversación. "No lo sé aún. No he pensado esa parte. Iré a la UNC el otoño próximo, por lo menos eso espero. Tengo que ser aceptado primero".

"Tú lo harás", dijo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Porque he rezado por eso también".

Cuando lo dijo, pensaba que estábamos empezando una discusión sobre el poder de la oración y la fe, pero Serena me tiró otra bola curva.

"¿Qué hay después de la universidad? ¿Qué quieres hacer luego?"

"No sé", dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Tal vez seré un leñador con un solo brazo".

Ella no pensaba que eso fuera gracioso. "Pienso que debes hacerte Ministro", dijo seriamente. "Pienso que eres bueno con las personas, y respetarían lo que tienes que decir".

Aunque el concepto era completamente ridículo, con ella sólo sabía que venía del corazón y que lo dijo como un cumplido. "Gracias", dije. "No sé si haré eso, pero estoy seguro que encontraré algo". Tomó un momento para mí el darme cuenta de que la conversación había dado largas al asunto y que era mi turno para hacer una pregunta.

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres hacer en el futuro?". Serena se volteó y noté una mirada fija y lejana en sus ojos, haciéndome preguntarme lo que ella pensaba, pero esto desapareció casi tan rápidamente como llegó.

"Quiero casarme", dijo silenciosamente. "Y cuando lo haga, quiero que sea en la iglesia donde mis padres se casaron, y quiero que mi padre camine conmigo por el pasillo y que me entregue en el altar, y quiero que todos a quienes conozco estén ahí. Quiero que la iglesia se reviente con tantas personas".

"¿Eso es todo?" Aunque no era contrario a la idea del matrimonio, me parecía un poco absurdo esperar eso como el objetivo de su vida.

"Sí", dijo. "Eso es todo lo que quiero".

La manera en que respondió me hizo sospechar que pensaba que terminaría de la misma manera que la señorita Monica. Traté de hacerla sentir mejor, aunque todavía me parecía absurdo.

"Bien, pues tú te casarás algún día. Conocerás a algún tipo y serán el uno para el otro, y él te pedirá que te cases con él. Y estoy seguro que tu padre será muy feliz de llevarte del brazo por el pasillo".

No mencioné la parte sobre tener una multitud grande en la iglesia. Supongo que era una cosa que incluso yo no podía imaginar. Serena pensó en mi respuesta, realmente considerando el modo en que lo dije, aunque yo no supiera por qué.

"Eso espero", dijo definitivamente.

Podía darme cuenta que no quería hablar más del tema, no me preguntaba nada a mí así que me moví a algo nuevo.

"¿Así que cuánto tiempo haz estado viniendo al orfanato?" Pregunté en tono conversacional.

"Siete años ahora. Tenía diez años la primera vez que vine. Era más joven que muchos de los niños aquí".

"¿Lo disfrutas, o te hace sentir triste?".

"Ambos. Algunos de los niños vinieron de unas situaciones muy horribles para acá. Es suficiente para romperte el corazón cuando te enteras de eso. Pero cuando te ven entrar con algunos libros de la biblioteca o un nuevo juego que jugar, sus sonrisas hacen desaparecer toda la tristeza. Es el sentimiento más grande en el mundo entero".

Ella prácticamente destellaba al hablar. Aunque no lo estaba diciendo para hacerme sentir culpable, ésa era exactamente la manera en que me sentía. Era una de las razones por las que era tan difícil aguantarla, pero para aquel entonces me estaba acostumbrando bastante a ella. Podía decirlo de una manera muy normal, algo que llegaría a aprender.

En ese momento, el Sr. Jenkins abrió la puerta y nos invitó a entrar. La oficina se parecía a una habitación de hospital, pisos de azulejo con paredes blancas y techos del mismo color, un armario de metal contra la pared color negro y blanco. Donde una cama habría estado normalmente, había un escritorio de metal que lucía como si hubiera sido sellado con una cadena de montaje. Estaba neuróticamente limpio de cosas personales. No había una sola fotografía o algo.

Serena me presentó, y estreché la mano del Sr. Jenkins. Después de que nos sentamos, Serena hizo la mayor parte al hablar. Eran viejos amigos, uno podía darse cuenta muy rápido, y el Sr. Jenkins le habían dado un abrazo grande tan pronto como había entrado. Después de frotar su falda, Serena explicó nuestro plan. Ahora, el Sr. Jenkins había visto la obra dramática hacía ya algunos años, y supo exactamente de qué estaba hablando casi tan pronto como empezó. Pero aún cuando el Sr. Jenkins conocía a Serena hace mucho y sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones, él no pensó que fuera una buena idea.

"No pienso que sea una buena idea", dijo.

Así es cómo supe qué estaba pensando.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Serena, con su frente arrugada. Parecía realmente perpleja por su falta de entusiasmo.

"No pienso que sea una buena idea", dijo. El Sr. Jenkins recogió un lápiz y empezó a golpear sobre su escritorio, obviamente pensando cómo explicarse. Entonces, dejó el lápiz y suspiró. "Aunque es una propuesta estupenda y sé que te gustaría hacer algo especial, la obra es sobre un padre quién llega a comprender cuánto quiere a su hija". Dejó penetrar esas palabras por un momento y recogió el lápiz otra vez. "La Navidad es suficientemente difícil por aquí sin recordar que los niños están extrañando. Pienso que si los niños ven algo así...".

No tuvo que terminar ni siquiera. Serena puso sus manos sobre su boca. "¡OH por!", dijo en ese instante, "usted tiene razón. No había pensado en eso".

Tampoco yo, a decir verdad. Pero lo que decía el Sr. Jenkins tuvo mucho sentido. Nos agradeció de todos modos y charló sobre lo que planeaba hacer en vez de eso.

"Tendremos un árbol pequeño y algunos obsequios - algo que todos puedan compartir. Serán bienvenidos si nos visitan la Nochebuena...".

Después de que dijimos adiós, Serena y yo caminamos en silencio sin decir algo. Podía distinguir que estaba triste. Cuanto más andaba con Serena, más me di cuenta de que tenía un montón de emociones diferentes, siempre alegre y feliz. Créase o no, ésa era la primera vez en que reconocí que en algunos aspectos era exactamente como el resto de nosotros.

"Siento mucho que no resultó", dije sin hablar muy fuerte.

"Yo también". Tenía esa expresión distante en sus ojos otra vez, y fue solo un momento antes de que continuara. "Sólo quería hacer algo diferente para ellos este año. Algo especial que recordarían para siempre. Pensaba con seguridad que esto era lo mejor..." Suspiró. "El Señor debe tener un plan del que no estoy al tanto aún".

Se callaba por mucho tiempo, y la miré. Ver a Serena sentirse mal era casi peor que el sentimiento malo que ella causaba. A diferencia de Serena, yo sí merecía sentirme mal conmigo mismo - Sabía qué clase de persona era. Pero ella...

"Mientras estamos aquí, ¿quieres pasar para ver a los niños?" Pregunté discreto. Fue lo único que podía pensar en hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. "Podría esperar aquí mientras les hablas, o ir al auto si así lo quieres".

"¿Los visitarías conmigo?" Preguntó repentinamente.

Para serles sincero, no estaba seguro de que podía manejarlo, pero sabía que me quería realmente allí. Y se sentía tan mal que las palabras salieron automáticamente. "Sí, iré".

"Estarán en el salón de recreo ahora. Es donde ellos generalmente están en este momento", dijo.

Caminamos por los corredores hasta el final del salón, donde las dos puertas daban a una gran habitación. En una esquina lejana un televisor pequeño estaba con aproximadamente treinta sillas plegables de metal puestas por todas partes. Los niños se estaban sentando en las sillas, llenas de gente alrededor de ellas, y se podía distinguir que solamente los de la primera fila tenían una buena visión de la tele.

Eché un vistazo por todas partes. En la esquina había una vieja mesa de ping-pong. La superficie estaba rajada y empolvada, y no veía la red por ningún lugar. Había un par de tazas de plástico vacías sobre ella, y sabía que no había sido usada en meses, tal vez años. A lo largo de la pared después de la mesa de ping-pong había unos estantes, con algunos juguetes aquí y allá - bloques y rompecabezas, y otros cuantos juegos. No había demasiado, y los pocos que estaban ahí se veía que habían estado en esta habitación por mucho tiempo. Hacia adelante por las paredes había pequeñas pilas con periódicos, garabateados con crayones. Estábamos en la entrada por sólo un segundo. No habíamos sido notados aún, y pregunté para qué eran los periódicos.

"No tienen libros para colorear", cuchicheó, "así que usan periódicos".

No me miró cuando habló - en vez su atención era dirigida a los niños. Había empezado a sonreír otra vez.

"¿Éstos son todos los juguetes que tienen?" Pregunté.

Asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, menos los peluches. Esos está permitido guardarlos en sus habitaciones. Aquí es donde el resto de las cosas son guardadas".

Supongo que estaba acostumbrada a eso. Para mí, sin embargo, la apariencia de la habitación era una cosa deprimente. No podía imaginar crecer en un lugar así. Serena y yo entramos en la habitación definitivamente, y uno de los niños dio media vuelta al sonido de nuestros pasos. Eran aproximadamente las ocho creo, con pelo rojo y pecas, sus dos dientes incisivos faltaban.

"¡Serena!" Gritó con felicidad cuando la vio, y de repente todas las otras cabezas giraron Los niños iban aproximadamente desde los cinco hasta los doce, más niños que niñas. Pasando los doce tenían que ser enviados a vivir con padres adoptivos, después supe.

"Hey, Alexis", habló Serena, "¿cómo estás?".

Con eso, Alexis y algunos de los otros empezaron a aglomerarse alrededor de nosotros. Algunos de los otros niños hicieron caso omiso de nosotros y se acercaron más a la televisión ya que había asientos libres en primera fila. Serena me presentó a uno de los niños más viejos que se acercaron y preguntó si era su novio. Por su tono, pienso que tenía la misma opinión de Serena que la mayoría de los chicos en nuestra escuela tenían.

"Es sólo un amigo", dijo. "Pero es muy simpático".

Durante la siguiente hora, estuvimos con los niños. Recibí muchas preguntas sobre dónde vivía y si mi casa era grande o qué clase de automóvil poseía, y cuando tuvimos que partir definitivamente, Serena prometió que estaría de regreso pronto. Notaba que no prometió que iría con ella.

Mientras estábamos caminando de vuelta al auto, dije, "Son un bonito grupo de niños". Me encogí de hombros torpemente. "Me alegro de que quieras ayudarlos".

Serena volteó hacia mí y sonrío. Sabía que no había mucho para añadir después de eso, pero podía distinguir que todavía se estaba preguntando qué podía hacer esa Navidad para ellos.

-

--

--

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

--

**hola:**

**.**

**..**

bueno hoy subi dos cap, espero les agraden nos leemos pronto y hasta la proxima vez respondo review, espero hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana


	8. Me Acompañas A Casa

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

-

--

--

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

--

**Capítulo 7**

**Me Acompañas A Casa**

Antes de principios de diciembre, después de poco más de dos semanas de ensayos, el cielo era oscuro la noche de invierno antes de que la señorita Monica nos dejara partir, y Serena me preguntó si me molestaría acompañarla a su casa. No sé por qué quería que lo hiciera. Beaufort no era lo que se podría decir la cuna de la actividad delictiva entonces. El único homicidio del que alguna vez se había hablado había ocurrido seis años antes cuando un tipo fue apuñalado fuera de la taberna de Maurice, que era una guarida para personas como Haruka, a propósito. Durante una hora o más eso causó un movimiento constante, líneas telefónicas timbrando por todas partes de la ciudad mientras mujeres nerviosas preguntaban sobre la posibilidad de que un vagabundo enloquecido anduviera en las calles, alimentándose de víctimas inocentes. Las puertas estaban con llave, armas de fuego fueron cargadas, los hombres se sentaron al lado de las ventanas, buscando a alguien fuera de lo normal que pudiera estarse deslizando en las calles. Pero la cosa estaba terminada antes de que la noche llegara cuando el tipo entró en la estación de policía para entregarse, explicando que era una pelea de cantina que terminó así. El tipo estaba acusado de homicidio en segundo grado y pasó seis años en la penitenciaría estatal. Los policías en nuestro pueblo tenían los trabajos más aburridos en el mundo entero, pero todavía gustaban de pavonearse con orgullo o sentarse en las cafeterías mientras hablaban del "gran crimen", como si hubiera sido algo que debía pasar a la historia.

Pero la casa de Serena estaba de camino a la mía, y no podía decir que no sin lastimar sus sentimientos. No era que me gustara o algo, no tenía esa idea, pero cuando uno ha tenido que pasar unas horas al día con alguien, y va a seguir haciendo eso durante al menos otra semana, no querrían hacer algo que podría hacer sentir mal a esa persona.

La obra iba a ser presentada el viernes y el sábado, y muchas personas ya estaban hablando de eso. La señorita Monica estaba tan impresionada por Serena y por mí que se la pasó diciendo a todos que esta iba a ser la mejor obra que la escuela alguna vez había hecho. Tenía un don verdadero para promocionar, también, eso lo sabíamos. Teníamos una emisora de radio en el pueblo, y la entrevistaron al aire, no una vez, más de dos veces. "Va a ser maravillosa", Ella anunciaba, "completamente maravillosa". También había llamado al periódico, y habían aceptado escribir un artículo sobre eso, principalmente debido a la conexión Serena-Kenji, aunque todos en el pueblo ya estaban al tanto de eso. Pero la señorita Monica era implacable, y solamente ese día ella nos había dicho que la Casa de Juegos iba a poner asientos extra para acomodar a la muchedumbre tan grande que se esperaba. Había algunos en el reparto que no encajaban tan bien, pero iba a ser un gran negocio y supongo que eso era lo que todos esperaban. Recuerden, teníamos a tipos como Seiya en la clase. Pensaba que esa sería la única vez en su vida que alguien podría estar interesado en él. Era un poco triste, probablemente. Ustedes podrían pensar que me estaría poniendo emocionado también, pero realmente no. Mis amigos todavía estaban molestándome en la escuela, y no había tenido una sola tarde de descanso. Lo único que me mantuvo en el camino era el hecho de que estaba haciendo la " cosa correcta." Sé que no es mucho, pero francamente, no era mucho lo que haría. De vez en cuando me sentí bien por ello, también, aunque nunca lo admitiera. Casi podía imaginar a los ángeles en cielo, esperando y mirándome fijamente con nostalgia con lágrimas pequeñas en sus ojos, hablando sobre qué estupendo eran todos mis sacrificios.

Así que la estaba acompañando esa noche a casa, pensando en estas cosas, cuando Serena me hizo una pregunta.

"¿Es verdad que tú y tus amigos van al cementerio a veces por la noche?".

Parte de mí estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviera interesada. Aunque no era exactamente un secreto, no parecía la clase de cosa por la que se preocuparía en absoluto.

"Sí", dije, mirando al piso. "A veces".

"Qué hacen allí, además de comer cacahuates?" Supongo que estaba al tanto de eso, también.

"No sé", dije. "Hablar... bromear. Es sólo un lugar al que nos gusta ir".

"¿Alguna vez te has asustado?".

"No", contesté. "¿Por qué? ¿Te asustaría?".

"No sé", dijo. "Podría".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me preocuparía que pudiera hacer algo incorrecto".

"No hacemos nada malo allí. Quiero decir, no criticamos las lápidas o dejamos basura", dije. No quería decirle sobre nuestras conversaciones sobre Henry Tomoe porque sabía que ésa no era el tipo de cosa de la que Serena querría enterarse.

"¿Alguna vez han ido sólo a holgazanear y escuchar los sonidos?" Preguntó. "¿Como los grillos que chirrían, o el crujir de las hojas cuando el viento sopla? ¿O tú alguna vez has estado solo tendido sobre tu espalda y mirando fijamente las estrellas?".

Aunque era adolescente y lo había sido durante cuatro años, Serena no sabía una sola cosa sobre adolescentes, y tratar de comprender a chicos adolescentes para ella era como tratar de descifrar la teoría de la relatividad.

"No realmente", dije.

Asintió con la cabeza un poco. "Pienso que eso es lo que yo podría hacer si estuviera ahí, si alguna vez voy, quiero decir. Sólo miraría para ver el sitio realmente, o sentarme silenciosamente y escuchar".

Esa conversación me golpeaba extrañamente, pero no la presioné, y caminamos en silencio por algunos momentos. Y debido a que había preguntado un poco sobre mí, me sentía obligado a preguntarle sobre ella también. Quiero decir, no había sacado a colación el plan del Señor o algo así que fue lo menos que podía hacer.

"Así que, ¿qué haces tú?" Pregunté. "Además de trabajar con los huérfanos o ayudar a los animales o leer la Biblia, claro" Parecía ridículo, incluso para mí, admito que, solamente eso es lo que hacía.

Me sonrío. Pienso que estaba sorprendida por mi pregunta, e incluso sorprendida ante mi interés en ella. "Hago muchas cosas. Estudio para mis clases, paso el tiempo con mi papá. Jugamos juegos de mesa de vez en cuando. Cosas así".

"¿Alguna vez haz tan solo ido a algún lado con amigos y vagado por ahí?".

"No", dijo, y yo podría haber contestado tranquilamente en su lugar, ya que era obvio que nadie la quería tener alrededor por mucho tiempo.

"Apuesto a que estás tan emocionada como yo por la universidad el próximo año", dije, cambiando el tema.

Y tardó un momento en responder.

"No pienso ir sabes", dijo. Su respuesta me tomó desprevenido. Serena tenía algunas de las notas más altas en nuestra generación, y dependiendo de cómo le iría en el último semestre, podría hasta terminar Con Honores. Fueron tantas veces que mencionaría el plan del Señor en su vida. Mi cálculo eran catorce, siendo que solamente tenía cinco minutos.

"¿Y el sermón sobre Mount? Pensaba que ahí era a donde estabas planeando ir. Tú adorarías un lugar así", observé.

Me miró con un destello en su ojo. "Quiere decir que justo quedaría bien ahí, ¿no?".

Esas bolas curvas que ella tiraba podían pegar justo entre ceja y ceja.

"No lo quise decir así", dije rápidamente. "Sólo quise decir que me había enterado de tu emoción por ir allí el próximo año".

Se encogió de hombros sin responderme realmente, y para ser sincero, no supe qué hacer. Para aquel entonces habíamos llegado al frente de su casa, y paramos sobre la acera de enfrente. Desde donde estaba parado, podía ver la sombra de Kenji en la sala a través de las cortinas. La lámpara estaba encendida, y se estaba sentando sobre el sofá junto a la ventana. Inclinaba su cabeza, como si estuviera leyendo algo. Supuse que era la Biblia.

"Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Darien", dijo, y me echó un vistazo a la cara por un momento antes de empezar la caminata definitiva.

Cuando la observé marcharse, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las épocas en que alguna vez había hablado con ella, ésa era la conversación más extraña que alguna vez habíamos tenido. A pesar de la singularidad de algunas de sus respuestas, parecía prácticamente normal. La noche siguiente, cuando la estaba acompañando a casa, me preguntó sobre mi padre.

"Él es bueno, lo reconozco", dije. "Pero no está mucho por aquí".

"¿Extrañas eso? ¿No crecer con él por aquí?".

"A veces".

"Extraño a mi mami también", dijo, "aunque nunca la conocí".

Fue la primera vez en que había considerado eso de Serena, que podríamos tener algo en común. Dejé eso penetrar durante un tiempo.

"Debe ser difícil para ti", dije sinceramente. "Aunque mi padre me es un desconocido, por lo menos todavía está por aquí".

Me miró cuando caminamos, miramos hacia adelante otra vez. Tiró de su pelo suavemente. Estaba empezando a notar que hizo eso siempre que estaba nerviosa o no sabía qué decir.

"Lo es, a veces. No me malentiendas - quiero a mi padre con todo mi corazón - pero hay veces cuando me pregunto como podría haber sido tener una madre por aquí. Pienso que ella y yo no habríamos sido capaces de hablar de ciertas cosas que no puedo hablar con mi padre".

Supuse que estaba hablando de chicos. Fue hasta más tarde que aprendería lo equivocado que estaba.

"¿Cómo es, la vida con tu padre? ¿Es cómo estar en la iglesia?".

"No. Él en realidad tiene muy buen sentido del humor".

"¿Kenji?" Humorista. No podía si quiera imaginarlo. Pienso que hubiera entrado en shock al escucharme llamarlo por su nombre, pero me dejó quieto y no respondió a mi comentario. En vez dijo, "No te sorprendas tanto. Te caerá bien, una vez que logres conocerlo".

"Dudo si alguna vez conseguiré conocerlo".

"Nunca lo sabes, Darien", dijo, sonriendo, "lo que está en el plan del Señor simplemente sucede".

Odiaba cuando decía cosas así. Con ella, uno sólo sabía lo que hablaba el Señor todos los días, "El Tipo grande de arriba" le había dicho. Podría tener un boleto directo al cielo, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, siendo tan buena persona como lo era.

"¿Cómo conseguiría conocerlo?" Pregunté.

No respondió, pero sonrío, como si supiera un pequeño secreto que estaba guardando de mí. Como dije, la odiaba cuando hacía eso. La noche siguiente hablamos de su Biblia.

"¿Por qué la llevas contigo siempre?" Pregunté.

Ahora, yo asumía que ella llevaba la Biblia simplemente con ella porque era la hija del ministro. No era un gran descubrimiento, considerando lo que Kenji sentía sobre las Escritura y todo eso. Pero la Biblia que ella llevaba era vieja y la cubierta no era agradable a la vista, y me figure que sería la clase de persona que compraría una nueva cada año para mostrar su dedicación renovada al Señor o eso. Ella dio unos pasos antes de contestar.

"Era de mi madre", dijo ella simplemente.

"Ah..." Lo dije como si hubiera pisado la tortuga favorita de alguien, aplastándola bajo mi zapato.

Ella me miró. "Está bien, Darien. ¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido?".

"Siento haber preguntado...".

"No te preocupes. No pasa nada por eso". Ella hizo una pausa. "Les dieron a mi madre y padre esta Biblia para su boda, pero mi mamá fue quien se la quedó. Ella la leía todo el tiempo, sobre todo siempre que estaba pasando un tiempo difícil en su vida". Pensé en los abortos. Serena continuó.

"A ella le gustaba leerla de noche, antes de dormir, y la tenía con ella en el hospital cuando nací. Cuando mi padre averiguó que ella había muerto, él se llevó la Biblia y a mí del hospital al mismo tiempo".

"Lo siento", dije otra vez. Siempre que alguien dice algo triste, esa es la única cosa que uno puede pensar en decir, incluso si ya lo ha dicho antes.

"Este es mi camino a seguir... para ser parte de ella. ¿Puedes entender esto?" Ella no lo decía tristemente, solamente me dejaba saber la respuesta a mi pregunta. De algún modo eso lo hizo peor.

Después de que me contó la historia, pensé en su crecer con Kenji otra vez, y no supe qué decir realmente. Cuando estaba pensando en mi respuesta, sin embargo, escuché un automóvil sonar estrepitosamente su claxon desde atrás de nosotros, y tanto Serena como yo paramos y dimos media vuelta al mismo tiempo que lo escuchábamos parar a un lado.

Andrew y Esmeralda estaban en el auto, Andrew sobre el lado del conductor, y Esmeralda en la ventana más cercana a nosotros.

"Bien, miren a quien tenemos aquí", dijo Andrew cuando se inclinó sobre el volante con el propósito de que pudiera ver su cara. No le había dicho que había estado acompañando a Serena a su casa, y en la manera curiosa que las mentes adolescentes trabajan, este nuevo asunto tomó la prioridad sobre lo que sentí con la historia de Serena.

"Hola, Andrew. Hola, Esmeralda", saludó Serena alegremente.

"¿La acompañas a su casa, Darien?" Podía ver al diablillo detrás de la sonrisa de Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew", dije, deseando que nunca me hubiera visto.

"Es una noche hermosa para dar un paseo, ¿no?" dijo Andrew. Pienso que porque Esmeralda estaba entre él y Serena, se sentía un poco más audaz que cuando estaba solo frente a Serena. Y no había ninguna manera en que podría dejar pasar esa oportunidad sin burlarse.

Serena miró y sonrío. "Sí".

Andrew miró también, con esa triste mirada en sus ojos antes de tomar una respiración honda. Podía distinguir que lo estaba falsificando. "¡Vaya!, es bonito realmente ahí". Suspiró y echó un vistazo hacia nosotros cuando se encogió de hombros. "Les ofrecería un paseo, pero no sería la mitad de bonito que caminar en realidad bajo las estrellas, y no querría que ustedes dos se lo perdieran". Dijo eso como si nos estuviera haciendo un favor.

"¡OH!, estamos cerca de mi casa de todos modos", respondió Serena. "Voy a ofrecer un vaso de sidra a Darien. ¿Les gustaría vernos allí? Tenemos espacio".

¿Una taza de sidra? ¿En su casa? No había mencionado eso... Puse mis manos en mi bolsillo, preguntándome si la cosa podía ponerse peor.

"OH, no... está muy bien. Sólo que estábamos en camino al Crown Center

"¿En una noche de escuela?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"¡OH!, no estaremos fuera demasiado tarde, "lo Prometo", pero creo que debemos irnos. Disfruten su sidra, los dos".

"Gracias por parar para saludar", agradeció Serena, saludando con la mano.

Andrew siguió el andar del automóvil otra vez, pero despacio. Serena pensaba que era un conductor seguro probablemente. No lo era, aunque era bueno para salir del problema cuando se había estrellado con algo. Recuerdo una vez cuando le dijo a su madre que una vaca había saltado en frente del automóvil y era por eso que la parrilla y el guardafango estaban dañados. "Ocurrió tan rápido, mamá, la vaca vino de la nada. Sólo salió como una flecha en frente de mí, y no pude parar a tiempo". Ahora, todos saben que las vacas no se precipitan a cualquier lugar, pero su madre lo creyó. En cuanto habían salido de nuestra vista, Serena me miró y sonrío.

"Tiene amigos agradables, Darien".

"Sí los tengo". Note la manera cuidadosa en que redacté mi respuesta. Después le diría a Serena que no me quedaría para lo de la sidra y empecé mi regreso a casa, quejándome todo el rato. Para aquel entonces la historia de Serena se me había olvidado completamente, y podía escuchar a mis amigos a las risas prácticamente sobre mí, todo el camino hasta el crown center. ¿Ven lo que pasa cuando uno se convierte en una buena persona?

Antes de la mañana siguiente todos en la escuela sabían que estaba acompañando a Serena a casa, y eso empezó uno nuevo round de la especulación sobre lo de nosotros. Esta vez era peor que antes. Era tan malo que tuve que pasar mi descanso almorzando en la biblioteca fuera de todo eso.

Esa noche, el ensayo era en la Casa de Juegos. Era el último antes de que la función empezara, y teníamos mucho por hacer. Justo después de la escuela, los chicos en la clase de drama tuvimos que cargar todos los objetos de utilería en un camión alquilado para llevarlos a la Casa de Juegos. El único problema era que Seiya y yo éramos los únicos dos chicos, y él no era lo que se puede decir la persona más coordinada del mundo. Estaríamos cruzando una entrada, llevando uno de los artículos más pesados, y su cuerpo obraría en su contra. A cada momento crítico cuando necesitaba de su ayuda para que se balanceara la carga, tropezaría con un poco de polvo o un insecto sobre el piso, y el peso del puntal vendría a chocar con mis dedos, pellizcándolos en la manera más dolorosa posible.

"L - l – lo siento", diría. "¿E - e - eso... D - d – dolió?".

Suprimiría las maldiciones crecientes en mi garganta y daba un mordisco a mis labios. "Sólo no lo hagas otra vez".

Pero no podía parar de tambalearse para nada como no se puede parar a la lluvia cuando cae. Y la peor cosa fue, que no tuve oportunidad de comer antes de que el ensayo empezara. Cambiar de lugar los objetos de utilería tomó casi tres horas, y no terminamos de ponerlos hasta algunos minutos antes de que todos los demás llegaran para empezar. Con todo lo demás que había ocurrido ese día, era suficiente para decir que estaba de un humor muy malo.

Pasé por mis líneas sin pensar en ellas ni siquiera, y la señorita Monica no dijo la palabra maravilloso en toda la noche. Tenía esa expresión preocupada en sus ojos después, pero Serena sólo sonrío y le dijo que no se preocupase, que todo iba a estar bien. Sabía que Serena sólo estaba tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí, pero cuando me pidió que la acompañara a casa, dije que no. La Casa de Juegos estaba en medio del pueblo, y para acompañarla hasta su casa, tendría que recorrer una buena distancia fuera de mi camino. Además, no quería ser visto otra vez haciéndolo. Pero la señorita Monica había oído por casualidad el pedido de Serena y dijo, muy firmemente, que me alegraría hacerlo. "Ustedes dos pueden hablar de la obra", dijo. "Tal vez puedes repasar bien tus líneas". Me comentó.

Así que otra vez terminé por acompañar a Serena, pero podía distinguir que no estaba realmente con humor de hablar porque caminé un poquito en frente de ella, mis manos en mis bolsillos, sin voltear ni siquiera para ver si me estaba siguiendo. Fue así durante los primeros minutos, y no había dicho una palabra para ella.

"No estás de muy buen humor, ¿o sí?" Preguntó al fin. "Ni siquiera lo intentaste esta noche".

"No me extrañaste, ¿o sí?" Dije sarcásticamente sin mirarla.

"Tal vez puedo ayudarte", observó. Lo dijo con un poco de felicidad, que me hizo incluso ponerme un poco más enfadado.

"Lo dudo", contesté.

"Puede que sí, si me dijeras qué está mal" No la dejé terminar.

"Mira", dije, parando, y volteando para mirar hacia ella. "Acabo de pasar todo el día llevando porquerías, y no he comido desde el almuerzo, y ahora tengo que caminar más de 1 kilómetro fuera de mi camino para asegurarme de que llegues a casa, cuando sabemos que no necesitas que yo lo haga".

Fue la primera vez que había alzado mi voz hacia ella. A decir verdad, me sentí un poco bien. Había estado guardándolo por mucho tiempo. Serena estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder, y continué.

"Y la única razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es debido a tu padre, que ni siquiera me agrada. Esta es una cosa estúpida, y desearía que nunca hubiera aceptado hacerlo".

"Tú sólo lo dices porque estás nervioso por la obra" La corté con una sacudida de mi cabeza.

En cuanto empezaba una discusión, era difícil que yo parara. Yo podría tomar su optimismo y alegría otras veces, y ese no era el día para tomarlo de buena forma.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Dije, exasperado. "No estoy nervioso por la obra, sólo no quiero estar aquí. No quiero acompañarte a casa, no quiero que mis amigos hablen de mí, y no quiero pasar el tiempo contigo. Tú actúas como si fuéramos amigos, pero no lo somos. No somos nada. Sólo quiero que esta cosa termine y así yo podré seguir con mi vida normal".

Parecía lastimada por mi arrebato, y para ser sincero, no podía criticarla.

"Ya veo", fue todo lo que dijo. Esperé que ella alzara su voz, para defenderse, hacer sus argumentos otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Todo lo que hizo fue mirar hacia el suelo. Pienso que parte de ella quería llorar, pero no lo hizo, y por fin me iba de ahí, dejándola sola. Un momento después, sin embargo, la escuché empezar a moverse también. A aproximadamente unos 10 metros detrás de mí por el resto del camino a su casa, y no trató de hablarme otra vez hasta que empecé mi camino a casa. Ya me estaba moviendo hacia abajo por la acera cuando escuché su voz.

"Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Darien", gritó.

Hice una mueca de dolor tan pronto como lo dijo. Incluso cuando fui tan malo ante ella y dije las cosas más rencorosas que pude, ella pudo encontrar una pequeña razón para agradecerme. Era única en su clase esa chica, y pienso que la odiaba en realidad por eso. O más bien, pienso, que me odiaba a mí mismo.

-

--

--

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

--


	9. El Angel

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

-

--

--

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

--

**Capítulo 8**

**El Angel**

La noche de la obra dramática estaba fresca y vigorizante, el cielo completamente claro sin un solo rastro de nubes. Tuvimos que llegar una hora temprano, y me había sentido muy mal todo el día por la horrible manera en que le había hablado a Serena la noche anterior. Ella nunca había sido nada desagradable conmigo, y yo sabía que había sido un idiota. La vi en los pasillos entre clases, y quería acercarme para disculparme con ella por todo lo que había dicho, pero se escabullia en la multitud antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

Ya estaba en la Casa de Juegos antes de que yo llegara, y la vi hablando con la señorita Monica y Kenji, a uno de los lados, detrás de las cortinas. Todos estaban en movimiento, ahuyentando el nerviosismo, pero parecía no desaparecer. Ella no se había puesto su traje aún - como se suponía, llevaría un traje blanco, largo y suelto el vestido para dar aquel aspecto angelical - y ella todavía llevaba el mismo suéter que había llevado a la escuela. A pesar de mi Nerviosismo como ella pude reaccionar, me acerqué a ellos.

"Hola, Serena", dije. "Hola, Reverendo... señorita Monica". Serena giró hacia mí.

"Hola, Darien", dijo silenciosamente. Podía distinguir que había estado pensando en la noche anterior también, porque no me sonrío como lo hacía cuando me veía siempre. Pregunté si podía hablarle a solas, y nos disculpamos para hablar. Podía ver a Kenji y a la señorita Monica mirarnos cuando dábamos algunos pasos apartándonos de ahí, fuera de su vista.

Eché un vistazo alrededor del escenario nerviosamente. "Siento tanto todas esas cosas que dije anoche", empecé. "Sé que lo más seguro es que lastimaran tus sentimientos, y me equivoqué al haberlas dicho".

Me miró, como si se preguntara si creerme.

"¿En verdad sientes todas esas cosas que dijiste?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Sólo estaba de un humor muy malo, eso es todo. Me pongo más bien nervioso a veces." Sabía que no había respondido a su pregunta realmente.

"Ya veo", dijo. Ella lo había dicho la noche anterior, se volvió hacia los asientos vacíos en la audiencia. Otra vez tenía esa expresión triste en sus ojos.

"Mira", dije, y tomé su mano, " Prometo hacerlo por ti". No me pregunten por qué lo dije - sólo parecía ser la cosa correcta para hacer a ese momento. Por primera vez en esa noche, empezó a sonreír.

"Gracias", dijo, volteando para mirar hacia mí.

"¿Serena?".

Serena volteó. "Sí, ¿señorita Monica?".

"Creo que estamos listos". La señorita Monica estaba haciendo señas con su mano.

"Tengo que irme", me dijo.

"Lo sé." "Rómpete una pierna" Le dije. Desear suerte a alguien antes de una obra se supone es de mala suerte. Por eso es que todos dicen "Rómpete una pierna". Solté su mano. "Lo haremos juntos. Lo prometo".

Después de eso, tuvimos que alistarnos, y nos fuimos por distintos lados. Fui hacia el vestidor de los hombres. La Casa de Juegos era bastante sofisticada, teniendo en cuenta que estaba ubicada en Beaufort, con vestidores distintos que nos hicieron sentir como si fuéramos actores reales, tan distintos de los estudiantes. Mi traje, que era guardado en la Casa de Juegos, ya estaba en el vestidor.

Más temprano en los ensayos habían tenido que tomar nuestras medidas con el propósito de modificarlos, y estaba vistiéndome cuando Andrew entró en la puerta inesperadamente.

"Así que", dijo Andrew con una abierta sonrisa traviesa sobre su cara, "¿qué vas hacer?".

Lo miré con curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté.

"Sobre la obra, estúpido. ¿No vas a hacer una metida de pata con tus líneas o algo así?".

Agité mi cabeza. "No".

"¿No vas a acabar con los objetos de utilería?" Todos estaban al tanto de los objetos de utilería.

"No había hecho planes sobre eso", contesté estoicamente.

"¿Quieres decir que vas a hacer las cosas tal y como tienes que hacerlas?".

Asentí con la cabeza. La idea no se me había ocurrido ni siquiera en lo más mínimo. Me miró por mucho tiempo, como si estuviera viendo a alguien a quien nunca había visto antes.

"Supongo que estás madurando definitivamente, Darien", dijo por fin. Viniendo de Andrew, no era seguro si era como un cumplido. De todas maneras, sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón.

En la obra, Tom Thornton está asombrado cuando ve al ángel, que es por que va a ayudarla cuando comparte la Navidad con ésos desafortunados.

Las primeras palabras que salen de la boca de Tom son, "Tú eres hermosa", y se suponía que tenía que decirlas como si lo sintiera desde el fondo de su corazón. Ese era el momento crucial en la obra entera, y fija el rumbo para todo lo demás que ocurre después. El problema, sin embargo, era que todavía no perfeccionaba esas líneas aún.

Sí, decía las palabras, pero no sonaban demasiado convincentes, mirándola cuando decía las palabras como cualquiera que miraba a Serena, con excepción de Kenji. Era la única parte en donde la señorita Monica nunca había dicho lo de maravilloso así que quería decir que estaba nerviosa con eso. Traté de imaginar otra persona como el ángel con el propósito de que pudiera conseguir hacerlo como debía, pero con todas las otras cosas en las que estaba tratando de concentrarme, me quedaba totalmente perdido en eso.

Serena todavía no tenia su vestidor cuando las cortinas se abrieron definitivamente. No la vi de antemano, pero eso estaba bien. Las primeras escenas no la incluían de todos modos - eran principalmente sobre Tom Thornton y la relación con su hija.

Ahora, no pensaba que estaría demasiado nervioso cuando salí al escenario, siendo que había ensayado tanto, pero te golpea justo entre los ojos cuando estás ahí en realidad. La Casa de Juegos estaba completamente repleta, y como la señorita Monica había pronosticado, habían tenido que poner dos hileras adicionales de asientos en la parte posterior.

Normalmente en el lugar entraban unos cuatrocientos, pero con ésos asientos ahí eran por lo menos otras cincuenta personas que se sentaban. Además, las personas estaban pegadas contra las paredes, acomodadas de la misma manera que las sardinas.

Tan pronto como pisé el escenario, todo estaba completamente silencioso. La multitud eran principalmente ancianas – del tipo amable que juegan al bingo y beben té a la hora del almuerzo - aunque podía ver Andrew sentado con todos mis amigos al borde de la parte trasera, lo notaba. Era totalmente extraño, si saben lo que quiero decir, estar de pie en frente de ellos mientras todos esperan que yo diga algo.

Así que hice el mayor esfuerzo que podía para sacar eso de mi mente cuando hice las primeras escenas en la obra. Ami, la maravilla de un solo ojo, estaba actuando de mi hija, por cierto, porque era más bien pequeña, e hicimos nuestras escenas justo como las habíamos ensayado. Ninguno de los dos se equivocó con las líneas, aunque no éramos espectaculares ni nada. Cuando cerramos las cortinas para el acto número dos, tuvimos que cambiar la escenografía rápidamente. Esta vez todos ayudaron, y mis dedos se escaparon intactos porque evité a Seiya a toda costa.

Todavía no había visto a Serena - Supuse que estaba exenta de cambiar de lugar objetos de utilería porque su traje era blanco y estaba hecho con material brillante y se le rasgaría si lo atrapara uno de esos clavos - pero no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar en ella debido a todo lo que tuvimos que hacer.

Cuando me quise acordar, la cortina se estaba abriendo otra vez y estaba en el mundo de Kenji Tsukino, recorriendo tiendas y mirando en ventanas para encontrar la estrella musical que mi hija quería para la Navidad. Yo estaba de espaldas al lugar por donde Serena entró, pero escuché a la multitud hacer una respiración colectivamente tan pronto como apareció sobre el escenario.

Pensaba que era silencioso antes, pero ahora todo estaba callado en verdad y tranquilo por completo. Sólo entonces, miré de reojo a un lado del escenario, y vi la mandíbula de Kenji estremeciéndose. Yo mismo me preparé para dar media vuelta, y cuando lo hice, vi lo que definitivamente puso así a todos.

Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, su pelo de color dorado no estaba recogido en dos odangos como siempre. En vez de eso estaba suelto y ondeante, era más largo de lo que imaginé, extendiéndose más allá de la mitad de su espalda. Había un vestigio del resplandor en su pelo, y captaba las luces de escenario, animado de la misma manera que un halo de cristal. Totalmente a tono con su vestido blanco ondeando y adaptado exactamente para ella, contemplarla era completamente asombroso. No parecía la niña con la que había crecido o la niña a quien llegaría recientemente a conocer. Llevaba un toque de maquillaje, pero no mucho, solo para sacar a relucir la blandura de sus características. Estaba sonriendo ligeramente, como si guardara un secreto junto a su corazón, justo como lo requería el papel. Lucía exactamente como un ángel.

Sé que mi mandíbula cayó un poco, y sólo estuve de pie allí mirándola por lo que parecía mucho tiempo, impactado en silencio, hasta que recordé que tenía una línea que decir. Tomé una respiración honda, y lo dejé salir despacio.

"Eres hermosa", le dije definitivamente, y pienso que todos en el auditorio, desde las ancianas amables hasta mis amigos en la parte trasera, sabían en realidad a lo que yo me refería. Había acertado a decir esa línea como debía por primera vez.

-

--

--

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

--


	10. Noche De Paz

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

-

--

--

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

--

**Capítulo 9**

**Noche De Paz  
**

Decir que la obra fue un éxito rotundo era decirlo humildemente. La audiencia se río y la audiencia lloró, que era casi lo que se suponía que hicieran. Pero porque la presencia de Serena, se convirtió en algo realmente especial y pienso que quedaron impresionados como yo de que todo saliera tan bien como había salido. Tenían esa misma expresión que hice cuando la vi por primera vez. Terminamos la primera presentación sin ninguna dificultad, y la tarde siguiente aún más personas aparecieron, si es que es posible creer eso. Incluso Andrew se acercó a mí después y me felicitó, que después de lo que me había dicho antes era toda una sorpresa.

"Los dos lo hicieron muy bien", dijo de manera sencilla. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo".

Mientras lo dijo, la señorita Monica no dejaba de gritar, "¡Maravilloso!" A cualquiera que la escuchara o a quien sólo pasaba caminando, repitiéndolo una y otra vez tanto que seguí escuchándolo mucho después de que me acosté esa noche.

Busqué a Serena después de que habíamos jalado las cortinas para cerrar al final, y descubrí que ella ya se había ido, con su padre. Él tenía lágrimas en sus ojos - era la primera vez que lo había visto llorar - y Serena lo tomó entre sus brazos, y se sujetaron por mucho tiempo. Estaba acariciando su pelo y diciéndole, "Eres mi ángel", a ella mientras sus ojos estuvieron cerrados, e incluso yo me sentí quedar sin habla. Me di cuenta de que la "cosa correcta", no era tan mala después de todo. Después de que se soltaron finalmente, Kenji orgulloso y emocionado le hizo señas para que visitara al resto del elenco, y nos dio una barcada de las felicitaciones a todos detrás del escenario. Ella sabía que lo había hecho bien, aunque insistía en decir a las personas que no supo por qué era todo lo escándalo. Era su personalidad alegre normal, pero con ella parecía tan bonita, fue que la empecé a ver de una manera totalmente diferente. Estuve parado en el fondo, dejándola tener su momento, y admitiré que había una parte de mí que se sentía como el viejo Kenji.

También me sentía feliz por ella, y un poco orgulloso. Cuando me vio de pie lejos de ahí, se disculpó de los otros y caminó, parando finalmente cuando estaba cerca.

Mirándome, sonrío. "Gracias, Darien, por lo que hiciste. En verdad hiciste a mi padre muy feliz".

"No tienes nada que agradecer", dije, en respuesta.

La cosa extraña era, que cuando lo dijo, me di cuenta de que Kenji la estaría llevando a casa, y por una vez deseaba que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de caminar con ella hasta allí.

El siguiente lunes era nuestra última semana de escuela antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, y el final de las clases ya estaba programado. Además, tuve que terminar mi aceptación para la UNC, que había más bien estado posponiendo debido a los ensayos. Planeé estudiar los libros bastante esa semana, haciendo la aceptación por la noche antes de que me acostara. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en Serena.

La transformación de Serena durante la obra había sido sorprendente, decir eso es poco, y supuse que había marcado un cambio en ella. No sé por qué pensé así, pero lo hice y estuve sorprendido que cuando la vi en las clases por la mañana vestía de la misma manera acostumbrada: suéter marrón, pelo acomodado en sus dos chonguitos, falda de tartán, y todo eso.

Una mirada era todo lo que les tomó, y no podía dejar de sentirme apenado por ella. Ella había sido considerada como normal - incluso especial - el fin de semana, pero eso había parecido, lo había dejado pasar de algún modo. ¡Ah!, las personas eran un poco más amables con ella, y las únicas a quienes no les había hablado aún le decían que ¡qué trabajo tan bueno había hecho!, pero podía distinguir que eso no iba a durar mucho. Las actitudes forjadas desde la infancia son difíciles que quitar, y parte de mí se preguntaba si podría ponerse peor para ella después de eso. Ahora que las personas sabían que podía parecer normal en realidad, podrían ponerse más sin corazón.

Quería hablarle sobre mis impresiones, realmente lo haría, pero estaba planeando hacerlo después de que la semana terminara. No es que tuviera mucho que hacer, pero quería un poco de tiempo de pensar en la mejor manera de decirle. Para serle sincero, todavía me estaba sintiendo un poco culpable sobre las cosas que le había dicho en nuestra última caminata a su casa, y no era sólo porque la obra había salido fenomenal. Estaba más bien relacionado con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, Serena no había hecho otra cosa más que ser amable, y sabía que me había equivocado.

No pensaba que ella quisiera hablarme, tampoco, a decir verdad. Sabía que podía verme con mis amigos en el almuerzo mientras se sentaba en una esquina, leyendo su Biblia, pero nunca hizo un movimiento hacia nosotros. Pero cuando estaba dejando la escuela ese día, escuché su voz detrás de mí, preguntándome si me molestaría acompañarla a su casa. Aunque no estaba listo para decirle sobre mis ideas aún, estuve de acuerdo. Por los viejos tiempos, ustedes saben. Un minuto después Serena empezaría la plática.

"¿Recuerdas esas cosas que dijiste en nuestra última caminata a casa?" Preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, deseando que no lo hubiera sacado a colación.

"Tú prometiste hacer algo por mí", dijo.

Por un momento estaba perplejo. Pensaba que ya había hecho eso con mi participación en la obra dramática. Serena continuó.

"Bien, he estado pensando en qué puedes hacer", continuó sin dejarme decir una palabra, "y es lo siguiente".

Preguntó si me molestaría recoger los botes y las latas que ponía en los negocios por todo pueblo a comienzos del año. Los ponía sobre los mostradores, generalmente cerca de las cajas registradoras para que las personas pudieran dejar caer su cambio. El dinero iba a ser destinado a los huérfanos. Serena nunca quería preguntar a las personas directamente sobre el dinero, quería que ellos lo dieran voluntariamente. Eso, en su mente, era lo que un buen cristiano debía hacer.

Recordé haber visto los recipientes en lugares como el crown center y el teatro Crown. Mis amigos y yo solíamos tirar clips y tuercas ahí cuando los cajeros no estaban mirando, ya que ellos escuchaban como si fuera una moneda la que caía dentro, entonces nos iríamos riendo cómo si estuviéramos poniendo algo directo sobre Serena. Solíamos bromear sobre cómo abriría una de sus latas, esperando algo bueno debido al peso, y solo encontrando tuercas y clips. A veces, cuando uno recuerda las cosas que solía hacer, uno hace una mueca de dolor, y fue exactamente lo que hice. Serena vio la mirada en mi cara.

"No tienes que hacerlo", dijo, obviamente desilusionada. "Sólo estaba pensando que debido a que la Navidad esta pasando tan rápidamente y como no tengo automóvil, me tardaré demasiado para recolectar todos..."

"No", dije interrumpiéndola, "lo haré. No tengo mucho para hacer de todos modos".

Entonces lo que hice comenzó el miércoles, aún cuando yo tuviera que estudiar para mis exámenes, aún con aquel uso que tiene que ser terminado. Serena me había dado una lista de cada lugar donde ella había colocado los recipientes, y tomé prestado el coche de mi mamá y comencé en el otro extremo de la ciudad al día siguiente. Ella había puesto aproximadamente sesenta latas en total, y calculé que me tomaría sólo un día para recoger todos. Comparado a ponerlos, sería pan comido. Eso había tomado a Serena casi seis semanas porque ella primero tuvo que encontrar sesenta latas y botes vacíos y luego ella podría poner tan sólo dos o tres en un día ya que no tenía un coche y no podía llevar tantos a la vez. Cuando comencé, me sentía más bien gracioso sobre ser quien recogía las latas y los botes, siendo que era el proyecto de Serena, pero me recordé a mí mismo que Serena me había pedido que le ayudara.

Fui por todos los negocios, recogiendo las latas y botes, y antes del final del primer día comprendí que eso iba a tomar un poco más de lo que yo había pensado. Había recogido solamente unos veinte recipientes mas o menos, porque había olvidado una verdad de la vida simple en Beaufort. En un pueblo pequeño como este, era más que imposible entrar y agarrar la lata sin charlar con el propietario o saludar a otra persona a quien uno podría reconocer. Ese era el hecho. Por eso me sentaría allí mientras algún tipo estaría hablando del pez que había atrapado el otoño pasado, o me preguntarían cómo me iba en la escuela y mencionan que necesitaban una mano descargando algunas cajas en la parte de atrás, o tal vez querían mi opinión sobre si debían cambiar de lugar el estante de las revistas a o alguna otra cosa de la tienda. Serena habría sido buena en eso, lo supe, y traté de actuar como ella lo hubiera hecho. Era su proyecto después de todo.

Para mantener las cosas en movimiento, no tardaba mucho tiempo en las tiendas. Al final del primer día todo el cambio estaba empaquetado en dos botes grandes, y los llevé hasta mi habitación. Miré algunas facturas - no demasiado - pero yo no estaba en realidad nervioso sino hasta que vacié el contenido en mi piso y vi que el cambio consistía principalmente en peniques. Aunque no había muchas tuercas o clips como había pensado que podría haber, todavía no estaba desalentado hasta que conté el dinero. Había $20.32. Incluso en 1958 eso no era mucho dinero, especialmente cuando los dividía entre treinta niños.

No me desalenté, sin embargo. Pensando que era un error, salí el día siguiente, acomodé unas docenas de cajas, y charlé con otros veinte propietarios mientras juntaba latas y botes. El resultado: $23.89.

El tercer día fue aún peor. Después de contar todo el dinero, incluso yo no podía creerlo. Había solamente $11.52. Ésas eran de tiendas de la costa, donde los turistas y los adolescentes como yo pasaban el rato. No podía creerlo, realmente dejaba en que pensar.

Ver lo poco que había sido juntado en total - $55.73 - me hizo sentir horrible, considerando que los botes habían estado ahí por casi todo un año y que yo mismo los había visto en incontables ocasiones. Esa noche se suponía que vería a Serena y le diría la cantidad que había, pero no podía hacerlo. Me había dicho que quería algo muy especial ese año, y eso no era tanto como para hacerlo - incluso yo sabía eso. En vez de eso le mentí y le dije que yo no iba a contar el total y que lo podíamos hacer juntos, porque era su idea, no la mía. Era demasiado deprimente. Prometí llevar el dinero la tarde siguiente, después de que la escuela terminara. El día siguiente era 21 de diciembre, el día más breve del año. La Navidad estaba solamente a cuatro días de distancia.

"Darien", me dijo después de contarlo", ¡esto es un milagro!".

"¿Cuánto hay?" Pregunté. Supe exactamente cuánto había.

"¡Casi hay doscientos cuarenta y siete dólares aquí!". Era completamente feliz cuando me miró. Debido a que Kenji estaba en casa, yo estaba sentado en la sala, y eso es donde Serena había contado el dinero. Fue apilado en pequeñas torres ordenadas por todo el piso, casi todas eran monedas de veinticinco y de diez centavos. Kenji estaba en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo su sermón, e incluso él giró su cabeza cuando escuchó el sonido de su voz.

"¿Piensas que eso es suficiente?" Pregunté inocentemente.

Lágrimas pequeñas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas cuando miró la habitación, todavía no creyendo en lo que estaba viendo justo en frente de ella. Incluso después de la obra, no había sido tan feliz. Me miró.

"Es... realmente maravilloso", dijo, sonriendo. Había más emoción de la que alguna vez había escuchado en su voz antes. "El año pasado, solamente junté setenta dólares".

"Me alegro que resultó mejor este año", dije a través del grumo que se había formado en mi garganta. "Si no hubieras puesto esos botes tan temprano en el año, no podrías haber recolectado tanto".

Sé que estaba mintiendo, pero no me preocupaba. Por una vez, hice lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

No ayudé a Serena escoger los juguetes – pensaba que ella sabría mejor lo que los niños querrían - de todos modos insistió en que fuera con ella al orfanato en la Nochebuena con el propósito de que pudiera estar ahí cuando los niños abrieran sus obsequios.

"Por favor, Darien", había dicho, y con ella tan emocionada y todo, sólo no tenía el corazón para desairarla.

Así que tres días después mientras que mis padres estaban en una fiesta en la casa del Alcalde, me vestí con una chaqueta y mi mejor corbata y caminé al auto con el regalo de Serena bajo de mi brazo. Había gastado mis últimos dólares en un suéter bonito porque eso era lo único que se me ocurrió darle. No era exactamente la persona más imaginativa para las compras.

Se suponía que estaría en el orfanato a las siete, pero el puente estaba levantado en el puerto de Morread City, y tuve que esperar hasta que un barco de carga pasara despacio a través del canal. Por consiguiente, llegué algunos minutos tarde. La puerta principal ya estaba cerrada con llave a esas alturas, y tuve que tocar hasta que el Sr. Jenkins me escuchó definitivamente. Él buscó su juego de llaves hasta que lo encontró, y un momento después abrió la puerta. Entré, frotando mis brazos para ahuyentar el frío.

"Ah... Ya estás aquí", dijo con felicidad. "Te hemos estado esperando. Vamos, te llevaré a donde todos están".

Me llevó al salón de recreo, al mismo lugar en que había estado antes. Pausé por sólo un momento para exhalar profundamente antes de entrar definitivamente. Era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado.

En el centro de la habitación vi un árbol gigante, decorado con espuma y luces y cientos de arreglos hechos a mano. Debajo del árbol, por todos lados había obsequios envueltos de todos tamaños y formas. Los niños estaban en un semicírculo grande sobre el piso y sentados juntos. Estaban vestidos con sus mejores ropas, - supuse - los niños llevaban pantalón azul marino y camisas blancas mientras que las niñas tenían sus faldas tipo marinera y sus blusas también blancas. Se veía como si hubieran limpiado porque habría un evento grande allí, y la mayoría de los niños tenían nuevo corte de pelo.

Sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta, había un tazón de galletas, con forma de árboles de navidad y salpicadas con azúcar verde. Podía ver a algunos adultos sentados con los niños; algunos de los niños más pequeños estaban sentados sobre las piernas de los adultos, sus caras embelesadas poniendo atención como si escucharan alguna gran historia sobre la noche de Navidad.

No vi a Serena, sin embargo, por lo menos no en ese momento. Fue su voz la que reconocí primero. Era la única que leía una historia, y por fin la ubique. Estaba sentada en el piso en frente del árbol con sus piernas dobladas debajo de ella.

Para mi sorpresa, vi que esa noche su pelo se soltaba con holgura, justo como lo tenía la noche de la obra. En lugar del suéter marrón viejo que había visto tantas veces, llevaba uno de cuello en V color rojo que de algún modo acentuaba el color de sus ojos azul cielo. Incluso sin el centellear en su pelo o un vestido blanco y largo ondeando, la visión de ella era arrebatadora. Sin notarlo siquiera, había estado conteniendo la respiración, y podía ver al Sr. Jenkins sonreír mirándome de reojo. Exhalé y sonreí, tratando de recuperar el control.

Serena pausó solamente una vez para mirar. Me veía estar en la entrada, volvió entonces a leer a los niños. Le tardó otro minuto o más el terminar, y cuando lo hizo, se puso de pie y alisó su falda, caminó alrededor de los niños para abrirse paso hacia mí. No sabiendo dónde quería que fuera, me quedé donde estaba.

Para aquel entonces el Sr. Jenkins ya se habían escabullido.

"Siento que hayamos empezado sin ti", dijo cuándo me habló por fin, "pero los niños estaban tan emocionados".

"Está bien", dije, sonriendo, pensando en lo linda que se veía.

"Estoy tan feliz de que pudieras venir".

"Pues aquí estoy".

Serena sonrío y extendió su mano hacia la mía. "Ven conmigo", dijo. "Dame una mano con los obsequios".

Pasamos la siguiente hora haciendo solo eso, y miramos cuando los niños los abrieron uno por uno. Serena había ido de compras por todo el pueblo, recogiendo algunas cosas para cada niño, obsequios individuales que nunca habían recibido antes. Los obsequios que Serena compró no eran los únicos que los niños recibieron, sin embargo - tanto el orfanato como las personas que trabajaban allí habían comprado algunas cosas también. Cuando tiraban el papel alrededor de la habitación era toda una locura, habían gritos de deleite por todos lados. A mí, al menos, me pareció ver que todos los niños habían recibido más de lo que esperaban, y se dedicaban a agradecerle a Serena una y otra vez.

Cuando por fin todos los obsequios de todos los niños fueron abiertos, la atmósfera empezó a calmarse. La habitación fue ordenada por el Sr. Jenkins y una mujer a quien no conocía, y algunos de los niños más pequeños estaban empezando a quedarse dormidos debajo del árbol. Algunos de los más grandes ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones con sus obsequios, y habían apagado las luces. Las luces del árbol hicieron una sensación etérea con el tocadiscos que había sido puesto en la esquina y que en ese momento hacía sonar la canción de "Noche de Paz". Todavía estaba sentado sobre el piso junto a Serena, que estaba abrazando a una niña que se había quedado dormida en su regazo. Debido a toda la conmoción, no habíamos tenido una oportunidad de hablar realmente, algo que no nos había importado mucho. Estábamos mirando fijamente las luces del árbol, y me preguntaba qué estaba pensando Serena. A decir verdad, no lo sabía, pero tenía una expresión tierna sobre ella. Pensé - no, la conocía tanto – que ella estuvo contenta por como todo había salido, y en el fondo, yo también. Ya hasta este punto esa era la mejor Nochebuena que yo alguna hubiera pasado.

Le eché un vistazo. Con las luces sobre su cara, se veía tan bonita como nunca antes la había visto.

"Compré algo para ti", dije al fin. "Un obsequio, quiero decir". Hablé despacio así que no despertaría a la pequeña, y esperé que no se notara el nerviosismo en mi voz. Dejó de ver el árbol para mirar hacia mí, sonriendo sin hacer ruido. "No tenías que hacer eso". Manteniendo su voz baja también, y parecía casi musical.

"Lo sé", dije. "Pero quería hacerlo". Había guardado el obsequio en otro lado, y lo busqué para dárselo, le di el obsequio envuelto lindamente.

"¿Podrías abrirlo para mí? Mis manos están un poco ocupadas ahora mismo". Miró a la pequeña niña, y luego a mí.

"No tienes que abrirlo ahora, si no quieres" Dije, encogiendo los hombros, "no es problema".

"No seas absurdo", dijo. "Solamente lo abriría en frente de ti".

Para aclarar mi mente, miré el obsequio y empecé a abrirlo, empezando con la cinta con el propósito de no hacer mucho ruido, abriendo el papel hasta que se viera la caja. Después de terminar, levanté la tapa y jalé el suéter, sujetándolo para mostrárselo. Era marrón, igual al que generalmente usaba. Pero pensé que podía usar uno nuevo. Comparado con el placer que había visto antes no esperaba una gran reacción de su parte.

"¿Lo ves?, eso es todo. Te dije que no era mucho", dije. Esperé que no estuviera desilusionada por eso.

"Es hermoso, Darien", dijo seriamente. "Me lo pondré la próxima vez que te vea. Gracias."

Nos sentamos silenciosamente por un momento, y otra vez empecé a mirar las luces.

"También te traje algo, a ti", murmuro Serena. Miró hacia el árbol, y mis ojos persiguieron su mirada fija. Su obsequio todavía estaba debajo del árbol, parcialmente escondido, y lo busqué para tomarlo. Era rectangular, flexible, y un poco pesado. Lo traje hacia mí y lo sujeté sin tratar de abrirlo siquiera. "Ábrelo", dijo, mirándome.

"No puedes darme esto", dije jadeando. Ya sabía qué estaba dentro, y no pude creer lo qué había hecho. Mis manos empezaron a temblar. "Por favor", me dijo con la voz más amable que alguna vez había escuchado, "ábrelo. Quiero que lo tengas".

Forzosamente abrí el paquete despacio. Cuando estaba definitivamente libre del papel, lo sujeté suavemente, con miedo de dañarlo. Lo miré fijamente, me fasciné, y despacio pasé mi mano por encima, pasando mis dedos por encima – de pronto las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Serena extendió la mano y la apoyó en la mía. Estaban tibias y blandas.

Le eché un vistazo, no sabiendo qué decir. Serena me había dado su Biblia. "Gracias por hacer lo que hiciste", me dijo con voz muy baja. "Fue la mejor Navidad que alguna vez he tenido".

Me volteé sin responder y extendí la mano hasta donde había dejado mi copa de ponche. El coro de "Noche de Paz" todavía estaba sonando, y la música llenó la habitación. Tomé un sorbo del ponche, pues trataba de aliviar la resequedad repentina en mi garganta. Cuando bebí, todas las veces que había estado con Serena estaban inundando mi mente. Pensé en el baile de bienvenida y lo que había hecho por mí esa noche. Pensé en la obra dramática y qué angelical se veía ese día. Pensé en las veces en que la había acompañado a casa y cómo la había ayudado a recoger los botes y las latas llenas de los peniques para los huérfanos.

Cuando estas ideas estaban pasando por mi cabeza, mi respirar repentinamente se quedó quieto. Miré a Serena, luego hacia el techo y después alrededor de la habitación, haciendo todo lo posible para guardar la serenidad, entonces de regreso a Serena otra vez. Me sonrío y le sonreí y todo que podía hacer era preguntarme cómo es que me había enamorado de una niña como Serena Tsukino.

-

--

--

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

--

**HOLA:**

COMO HAN ESTADO JEJE ESPERO QUE BIEN, PS MUXAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS REVIEWS JEJE TODOS MUY LINDOS, BUENO PUES AQUI TIENEN OTROS DOS CAPS Y CREO QUE SON DE UNOS DE LOS MAS IMPORTANTES DE LA HISTORIA COMO VERAN DARIEN YA COMENZO A ADMITIR SUS SENTIMIENTO POR SERE. JIJI NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Y PS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP. Y LOS PROX CAPS ESTAN AUN MAS INTERESANTES JEJE BUENO ME DESPIDO BYE


	11. El Beso

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

-

--

--

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

--

**Capítulo 10**

**El Beso**

Lleve a Serena a su casa desde el orfanato más tarde esa noche. Al principio no estaba seguro si debía hacer el viejo movimiento del bostezo y poner mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, pero para ser sincero, no sabía exactamente que sentía ella por mí. Es cierto, me había dado el obsequio más estupendo que alguna vez había recibido, y aunque sabía que nunca lo abriría y nunca lo leería como ella lo hizo, sabía que era como si ella me hubiera dado una parte de sí misma. Pero Serena era el tipo de persona que donaría un riñón a un desconocido a quien vio pasar por la calle, si lo necesitara realmente. Así que no estaba muy seguro de hacer eso.

Serena me había dicho una vez que no era una tonta, y supongo que llegué a la conclusión de que definitivamente no lo era. Ella tal vez era... pues, diferente... Pero creo que ella se imaginaba lo que yo había hecho por los huérfanos, y miraba hacia atrás, y pienso que lo sabía incluso desde que estábamos sentados sobre el piso de su sala. Cuando lo había llamado un milagro, supongo que estaba hablando de mí específicamente.

Kenji entró en la habitación cuando Serena y yo estábamos hablando de eso, lo recuerdo, pero no tenía mucho que decir realmente. El viejo Kenji no había sido él mismo últimamente, por lo menos hasta donde yo me daba cuenta. ¡OH!, sus sermones todavía eran sobre el dinero, y todavía hablaba de los fornicadores, pero últimamente sus sermones eran más breves de lo usual, y ocasionalmente pausaría justo en el centro de uno y esa mirada extraña se produciría en él, un poco como sí estuviera pensando en otra cosa, algo triste. No supe qué hacer, siendo que no la conocía tan bien realmente. Y Serena, cuando hablaba de él, era como si describiera a otra persona completamente distinta. No podía imaginar a Kenji con sentido del humor era como imaginar dos lunas en el cielo.

Así que como sea, él entró en la habitación mientras contamos el dinero, y Serena se puso de pie con esas lágrimas en sus ojos, y Kenji parecía que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Le dijo que estaba orgulloso de ella y que la quería, pero luego regreso a la cocina para continuar trabajando en su sermón. No saludó ni siquiera. Ahora, yo sabía que no había sido el chico más espiritual entre los feligreses, pero todavía encontraba su comportamiento un poco raro.

Cuando estaba pensando en Kenji, eché un vistazo a Serena sentada a lado de mí. Estaba mirando por la ventana con una expresión tranquila sobre su cara, un poco sonriente, pero lejana al mismo tiempo. Sonreí. Tal vez estaba pensando en mí. Mi mano empezó a recorrer el asiento acercándose a la suya, pero antes de que la alcanzara, Serena rompió el silencio.

"Darien", preguntó de repente cuando se volvió hacia mí, "¿Alguna vez haz pensado en Dios?".

Jalé mi mano.

Ahora, cuando yo pensaba en Dios, me lo imaginaba de la misma manera que esas pinturas viejas que había visto en las iglesias - un gigante que se cernía sobre el paisaje, llevando una bata blanca, con el pelo largo y ondeando, y que señalaba al cielo con su dedo o algo como eso - pero sabía que ella no estaba hablando de eso. Estaba hablando del plan del Señor. Me tomó un momento responder.

"Sí", dije. "A veces, lo hago".

"¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué las cosas tienen que pasar de la manera en que lo hacen?".

Asentí con la cabeza con aire vacilante. "He estado pensando mucho en eso últimamente". ¿Incluso más de lo usual? Quería preguntar, pero no lo hice. Podía adivinar que tenía más cosas que decir, y me quedé callado silencioso.

"Sé que el Señor tiene un plan para todos nosotros, pero a veces, sólo no comprendo cual puede ser el mensaje. ¿Eso alguna vez te ha pasado?".

Dijo eso como si fuera algo en lo que pensara constantemente. "Bien", dije, tratando de fanfarronear, "no pienso que se tan fácil que podamos comprenderlo. Pienso que a veces sólo tenemos que tener fe".

Era una muy buena respuesta, lo admito. Supongo que mis sentimientos hacia Serena estaban haciendo trabajar mi cerebro un poco más rápido de lo usual. Pude notar que ella estaba pensando en mi respuesta.

"Sí", dijo finalmente, "tienes razón".

Me sonreí a mí mismo y cambié el tema, desde cuando hablar de Dios era la cosa que hacía a una persona sentirse romántica. "Tú sabes", dije con toda tranquilidad, "fue realmente lindo esta noche cuando estábamos sentados al lado del árbol".

"Sí, lo fue", dijo. Su mente todavía estaba en otro lado. "Y te veías realmente linda también".

"Gracias". Eso no estaba yendo demasiado bien. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Dije finalmente, con esperanzas tenerla de vuelta.

"Sí", dijo. Tomé una respiración honda.

"Después de la iglesia mañana, y, bueno... Después de que hayas pasado un poco de tiempo con tu padre... Digo..." Pausé y la miré. "¿Te agradaría venir a casa para la cena de Navidad?".

Aunque su cara todavía estaba hacia la ventana, podía ver los rastros débiles de una sonrisa tan pronto como lo había dicho.

"Sí, Darien, me agradaría mucho".

Suspiré con alivio, no creyendo lo que le había preguntado en realidad y todavía preguntándome cómo había ocurrido todo eso. Conduje por las calles donde las ventanas fueron decoradas con luces de Navidad, y por la plaza de Beaufort. Un par de minutos más tarde cuando a través del asiento tomé su mano, para así completar la noche perfecta, ella no la separó.

Cuando paramos en frente de su casa, las luces en la sala todavía estaban encendidas y podía ver a Kenji detrás de las cortinas. Supuse que estaba esperando despierto porque quería escuchar cómo había sido la noche en el orfanato. Eso, o él quería asegurarse de que no besara su hija sobre el umbral. Sabía que desaprobaría eso.

Estaba pensando sobre eso – sobre como nos íbamos a despedir esa noche - cuando salimos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Serena iba callada y contenta al mismo tiempo, y pienso que era feliz por que le había pedido que fuera el día siguiente a casa. Debido a que había sido tan lista como para saber lo qué había hecho para los huérfanos, pensé que tal vez también había sido lista como para darse cuenta del porque la invité al baile. En su mente, pienso que ella se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez en que le había pedido que se reuniera conmigo por propio gusto.

Justo cunado estábamos a unos pasos, vi a Kenji echar una ojeada desde atrás de las cortinas y esconder su cara. Como algunos padres, como los de Michiru, por ejemplo, eso quería decir que sabían que uno estaba en casa y tenías aproximadamente otro minuto o poco más antes de que abrieran la puerta. Por lo general esto daba a ambos el tiempo para quitarse los nervios y darse un beso. Pero eso por lo general tomaba más tiempo.

Ahora yo no sabía si Serena me besaría; a decir verdad, dudaba que lo hiciera. Pero con ella viéndose tan bonita, con su pelo caído y todo, y todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad si se acercara. Podía sentir las mariposas empezar a formarse en mi estómago cuando Kenji abrió la puerta.

"Los escuché llegar", dijo con voz un poco baja. Su piel tenía ese color amarillento, como de costumbre, pero parecía cansado.

"Hola reverendo Tsukino", dije con desaliento.

"Hola, papá", dijo Serena con felicidad un segundo después. "Desearía que pudieras haber venido esta noche. Fue estupendo".

"Estoy tan feliz por ti". Parecía triste y luego aclaró su garganta.

"Les daré un poco de tiempo para decir buenas noches. Dejaré la puerta abierta para ti".

Dio media vuelta y se metió en la sala. En donde se sentó, sabía que todavía podía vernos. Fingió estar leyendo, aunque no podía ver qué estaba en sus manos.

"Hoy pasé una noche estupenda, Darien", dijo Serena.

"Igual yo", contesté, sintiendo los ojos de Kenji sobre mí. Me preguntaba si sabía que había estado sujetando su mano durante el trayecto a casa.

"¿A qué hora debo ir mañana?" Preguntó. La ceja de Kenji se levantó sólo un poco.

"Vendré para llevarte. ¿A las cinco está bien?".

Miraba sobre su hombro. "Papá, ¿me permitirías visitar a Darien y sus padres mañana?".

Kenji se llevó su mano a sus ojos y empezó a frotarlos. Suspiró. "Si es importante para ti, puedes ir", dijo.

No fue el más conmovedor voto de confianza que había escuchado, pero bueno era suficientemente para mí.

"¿Qué debo llevar?" Preguntó. En el sur era una tradición hacer esa pregunta siempre.

"No necesitas traer algo", contesté. "Te recogeré al cuarto para las cinco". Estuvimos de pie allí por un momento sin decir otra cosa, y pude ver que Kenji se estaba poniendo un poco impaciente. No había pasado una página del libro desde que habíamos estado parados allí.

"Te veré mañana", dijo definitivamente.

"Está bien", dije.

Echó un vistazo a sus pies por un momento, entonces me miró de nuevo. "Gracias por traerme a casa", dijo.

Con eso, dio media vuelta y caminó dentro. Pude ver una sonrisa leve a un lado de sus labios cuando echó una ojeada por la puerta, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar.

El día siguiente la recogí a la hora que quedamos y fue una grata sorpresa ver que su pelo estuviera suelto otra vez. Llevaba el suéter que le había regalado, justo como lo había prometido.

Tanto mamá como papá estaban un poco sorprendidos cuando les había preguntado si estaría bien si Serena nos visitara para la cena. No era gran cosa - cuando papá estaba por aquí, mamá tendría a Lita, nuestra cocinera, para hacer suficiente comida como para un ejército pequeño.

Supongo que no les había mencionado antes sobre la cocinera, creo. En nuestra casa teníamos una empleada y una cocinera, no sólo porque mi familia podía permitírselos sino también porque mi mamá no era la mejor ama de casa del mundo entero. Era más o menos buena para hacer sándwiches para mi almuerzo de vez en cuando, pero había habido veces cuando la mostaza mancharía sus uñas, y tardaría al menos tres o cuatro días hablando de eso. Sin Lita habría crecido comiendo puré de papas quemadas y filete tostado. Mi padre, afortunadamente, se había dado cuenta de eso tan pronto como se casaron, y tanto la cocinera como la empleada habían estado con nosotros desde antes de que yo hubiera nacido.

Aunque nuestra casa era más grande que la mayoría, no era un palacio o algo, y ni la cocinera ni la empleada vivieron con nosotros porque no teníamos habitaciones para la servidumbre o eso. Mi padre había comprado la casa debido a su valor histórico. Y aunque Serena había estado ahí una vez, todavía estaba un poco impresionada cuando caminó dentro. Mi madre y padre estaban tan bien vestidos, como yo, y mi madre le dio un beso a Serena en la mejilla. Mi madre había marcado un tanto antes de que yo lo hiciera, no podía dejar de pensarlo cuando la observé hacerlo.

Tuvimos una buena cena, bastante formal con cuatro platillos, aunque no estaba lleno ni nada. Mis padres y Serena llevaban una buena conversación y aunque traté de inyectar mi propio sentido del humor, no fue recibido demasiado bien, por lo menos no por mis padres. Serena, sin embargo, se reiría, y tomé eso como una buena señal.

Después de la cena invité a Serena a caminar alrededor del jardín, aunque era invierno y nada estaba floreciendo. Después de ponernos nuestros abrigos, caminamos en el aire de invierno helado. Podía ver nuestras respiraciones convertirse en nubes pequeñas.

"Tus padres son personas estupendas", me dijo. Supongo que no llevaba los sermones de Kenji en el corazón.

"Son agradables", respondí, "muy a su manera. Mi mamá es especialmente amable". Dije eso no sólo porque era verdadero sino también porque fue la misma cosa que los niños dijeron sobre Serena.

Paró para mirar los rosales. Parecían palos retorcidos, y no supe qué le interesaba de ellos.

"¿Es verdad lo de tu abuelo?" Me preguntó. "¿Las historias que las personas cuentan?".

"Sí", dije, tratando de no mostrar mi decepción.

"Eso es triste", dijo de manera sencilla. "Hay más en la vida que el dinero".

"Lo sé".

Me miró. "¿Tú lo haces?".

No pude mirarla a los ojos cuando respondí. No me pregunten por qué. "Sé que lo que mi abuelo hizo estuvo mal".

"¿Pero no quieres arreglarlo, verdad?".

"No he pensado en eso realmente, para serte sincero".

"¿Lo harías?"

No respondí de momento, y Serena volteó hacia otro lado. Estaba mirando fijamente los rosales con sus palos retorcidos otra vez, y me di cuenta de que había querido que yo dijera que sí. Es lo que debí haber hecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Por qué haces cosas así?" Le solté antes de que me arrepintiera, la sangre entraba precipitadamente en mis mejillas. "Hacerme sentir culpable, quiero decir. No fui yo quien lo hizo. Sólo nací en esta familia".

Extendió la mano y tocó una sección. "Eso no quiere decir que tú no puedas repararlo", dijo suavemente, "cuando tengas la oportunidad".

Su punto estaba claro, incluso para mí, y en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Pero esa decisión, si alguna vez la tomara, me llevaría mucho tiempo. A mi manera de pensar, tenía cosas más importantes en mi mente. Cambié el tema a algo que podría interesarme más.

"¿A tu padre le agrado?" Pregunté. Quería saber si Kenji permitiría que yo la viera otra vez. Tardó un momento para responder.

"Mi padre", dijo despacio, "se preocupa mucho por mí".

"¿No todos los padres lo hacen?" Pregunté.

Miró sus pies, y luego otra vez se volvió hacia mí. "Pienso que con él, es diferente que con la mayoría. Pero a mi padre le agradas, y sabe que me hace feliz verte. Esa es la razón por la que me dejó venir a tu casa a cenar esta noche".

"Me alegro que le agrade", dije, convencido.

"A mi también".

Nos miramos bajo la luz de una luna creciente, y casi la besé justo en ese momento, pero ella se apartó y dijo algo que me confundió.

"Mi padre se preocupa por ti, también, Darien". La manera en que lo dijo - fue suave y triste al mismo tiempo - me dejó saber que no era simplemente porque pensaba que era irresponsable, o que me escondía detrás de los árboles y le gritaba cosas, o incluso que era un miembro de la familia Chiba.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté.

"Por la misma razón que yo lo hago", dijo. No aclaró nada más, y entonces supe que ella me estaba ocultando algo, algo que no podía decirme, algo que la puso triste. Pero fue hasta más tarde que supe su secreto.

Estar enamorado de una niña como Serena Tsukino era sin una duda la cosa más extraña que alguna vez me había pasado. No sólo por que era una niña en la que nunca había pensado antes de ese año - aunque habíamos crecido juntos - pero había algo diferente en la manera en que mis sentimientos hacia ella se desarrollaron. Eso no era como estar con Michiru, a quien había besado por primera vez en la primera vez que había estado solo con ella. Todavía no había besado a Serena. No la había abrazado ni la había llevado a comer al Crown o incluso a ver una película siquiera. No había hecho ningunas de las cosas que normalmente hice con otras chicas, pero de algún modo me había enamorado. El problema fue, que todavía no sabía lo que ella sentía por mí.

¡OH! sí, había algunas señales, y no habían pasado desapercibidas para mí. La Biblia era, por supuesto, la más clara, pero también era la manera en que me había mirado cuando había cerrado la puerta en la Nochebuena, y que me había dejado sujetar su mano en el orfanato. A mi manera de pensar definitivamente había algo ahí – sólo que no estaba muy seguro de cual sería el próximo paso.

Cuando la llevaba a su casa después de la cena de Navidad, le había preguntado si estaría bien si la visitara de vez en cuando, y había dicho que estaría bien. Fue exactamente cómo lo había dicho - "Eso estaría bien".

No tomé la carencia de entusiasmo como algo personal - Serena tenía la costumbre hablar como un adulto, y yo pensaba que era por qué pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con personas adultas, y pienso que por eso ella también se expresaba como un adulto.

Al día siguiente fui caminando a su casa, y la primera cosa que notaba era que el automóvil de Kenji no estaba en la entrada. Cuando respondió a la puerta, sabía perfectamente que no tenía ni que preguntar si podía entrar.

"Hola, Darien", dijo cuando abrió, como si fuera una sorpresa verme. Otra vez su pelo estaba suelto, y tomé eso como una señal positiva.

"Hola, Serena", dije con toda tranquilidad.

Ella hizo señas a las sillas. "Mi padre no está en casa, pero podemos sentarnos sobre el pórtico si lo deseas...".

No me pregunten cómo ocurrió, porque todavía no puedo explicarlo. Un segundo estaba de pie allí en frente de ella, esperando ir caminando a un lado del pórtico, y al próximo segundo no lo estaba. En lugar de dirigirme hacia las sillas, di un paso más cerca de ella y busqué su mano para tomarla. La tome de la mano y la miré, moviéndome sólo un poquito más cerca. Ella no se hizo para atrás, pero sus ojos se abrieron sólo un poquito, y por solo un momento, parpadeé un poco y pensaba que había hecho la cosa equivocada y me debatí si llegar más lejos. Me detuve y sonreí, y me dispuse a inclinar mi cabeza, y la próxima cosa que pasó fue que había cerrado sus ojos y estaba inclinando su cabeza también, y que nuestras caras se estaban moviendo acercándose más.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, y no era esa clase de beso que ustedes ven en las películas en estos días, pero era estupendo en cierta manera, y todo lo que puedo acordarme de aquel momento es cuando nuestros labios se tocaron por vez primera, sabía que ese recuerdo duraría para siempre.

-

--

--

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

--

**HOLA:**

PERDON POR LA DEMORA JEJE, PERO YA AQUI UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, JIJI

BUENO PS AGRADECER A LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA:

**marya114, isa1181, isabel, lerinne, cindy, goordita, Susy Granger, AnnyFanSailorMoon, yumi kamagatha, patty ramirez de chiba, celina, FELINA, SAILOR MARILU, Divissima Moon.**

MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y A LOS QUE NO DEJAN REVIEW PS TAMBIEN, BUENO PS SOLO NOS QUEDAN TRES CAPS MAS Y ESTA HISTORIA LLEGA A SU FIN, ESPERO NO DEMORAR MUXO EN SUBIR CAPS Y PS YA ESTOY TRADUCIENDO OTRA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LA ESTEN LEYENDO SI NO DENSE UNA VUELTECITA. JEJE

QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN SEMANA Y QUE LA PASES BIEN. CHAO Y HASTA EL PROX CAP.

**ATT:**

**SERE&DARIEN**

**(ANNA) **


	12. Confesiones

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-

--

**Capítulo 11**

**Confesiones**

"Eres el primer chico a quien alguna vez he besado", me dijo.

Eran unos días antes del año nuevo, y Serena y yo estábamos en el muelle de barcos de vapor en las orillas de Pine Knoll. Para llegar allí, habíamos tenido que cruzar el puente que cruza la Vía Navegable Intracostal y conducir por la isla un poco.

En la actualidad el sitio tiene parte de la propiedad más costosa frente a la playa en el estado entero, pero en aquel entonces eran principalmente dunas de arena pegadas al Bosque Nacional Marítimo.

"Pensé que podría haber sido", dije.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó inocentemente. "¿Lo hice mal?" No creo que ella estaría demasiado disgustada si hubiera dicho que sí, pero no hubiera sido la verdad.

"Eres muy buena besando", dije, dándole un toque a su mano.

Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el océano, sus ojos tenían esa expresión de lejanía otra vez. Había estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente. La dejé así durante un tiempo antes de que el silencio me pegara.

"¿Estás bien, Serena?" Pregunté un poco preocupado. En lugar de responder, cambió el tema.

"¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?" Me preguntó.

Pasé mi mano por mi pelo y le di una de esas miradas. "¿Te refieres a antes de ahora?". Lo dije como James Dean lo habría hecho, de la misma forma en que Andrew me había dicho que lo dijera si una chica alguna vez me hiciera esa pregunta. Andrew era muy hábil con las chicas.

"Hablo en serio, Darien", dijo, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo.

Supongo que Serena había visto esas películas también. Con Serena, yo llegué a comprender, que ella siempre parecía ir de arriba abajo y de nuevo arriba y de regreso en menos tiempo de lo que toma para aplastar un mosquito. No estaba muy seguro si me gustaba esa parte de nuestra relación aún, aunque para ser sincero, eso me mantenía de puntitas. Todavía me estaba sintiendo desbalanceado cuando pensé en su pregunta.

"En realidad, lo he estado", dije finalmente.

Sus ojos todavía estaban concentrados en el océano. Creo que pensaba que estaba hablando de Michiru, pero mirando atrás, me había dado cuenta de que lo que había sentido por Michiru era totalmente diferente del lo que sentía en ese tiempo con ella.

"¿Cómo sabías que era amor?" Me preguntó.

Observé la brisa cambiar de lugar su pelo suavemente, y sabía que no tenía tiempo para fingir algo que en realidad no era.

"Bien", dije seriamente, "tú sabes que es amor cuando todo lo que quieres hacer es pasar el tiempo con la otra persona, y sabes que la otra persona se siente de la misma manera". Serena pensó en mi respuesta antes de sonreír débilmente.

"Ya veo", dijo sin hacer mucho ruido. Esperé que ella añadiera otra cosa, pero no lo hizo, y llegué a otra conclusión repentina. Serena no podría haber tenido demasiada experiencia con chicos, pero a decir verdad, sabía muy bien como manejar las situaciones. Durante los próximos dos días, por alguna razón, llevó su pelo con los Odangos otra vez.

En la víspera de año nuevo llevé a Serena a la cena. Fue la primera cita legítima que habíamos tenido, y fuimos a un restaurante pequeño en la costa de Morread City, un lugar llamado Flauvin's. El Flauvin's era esa clase de restaurante con manteles y velas y cinco diferentes piezas de vajilla de plata por asiento. Los camareros se vestían de negro y blanco, de la misma manera que los mayordomos, y cuando uno miraba las ventanas gigantes que cubrían la pared totalmente, se podía observar la luz de la luna reflejarse cambiando de lugar en el agua despacio.

Había un pianista y un cantante, también, no todas las noches o incluso los fines de semana, pero en días feriados cuando tocaban el sitio estaría lleno. Tuve que hacer reservaciones, y la primera vez dijeron que estaban llenos, pero tuvo que llamarlos mamá, y cuando me di cuenta, algo había pasado. Supongo que el propietario necesitaba un favor de mi padre o algo así, o tal vez sólo no querían hacerlo enfadar, sabiendo que mi abuelo todavía estaba vivo y todo.

Fue en realidad la idea de mi mamá la de sacar a Serena a algún lugar especial. Hace un par de días, en uno de esos días en que Serena llevaba su pelo con los odangos, hablé con mi madre sobre las cosas por las que estaba pasando.

"Ella es todo en lo que pienso, mamá", confesé. "Quiero decir, sé que le gusto, pero no sé si lo siente de la misma forma que yo lo hago".

"¿Significa tanto para ti?" Preguntó.

"Sí", dije despacio.

"Bien, ¿qué has intentado hasta ahora?".

"¿Qué quieres decir mamá?".

Mi mamá sonrío. "Quiero decir que a las chicas jóvenes como Serena, les gusta que las hagan sentirse especiales".

Pensé en eso por un momento, un poco confundido. ¿Eso no era lo que estaba tratando de hacer? "Bueno, he estado yendo a su casa todos los días para visitarla", dije.

Mi mamá puso su mano sobre mi rodilla. Aunque no era una fenomenal ama de casa y me lo demostraba a veces, como dije antes era una dama realmente amable.

"Ir a su casa es una cosa bonita para hacer, pero no es la cosa más romántica que hay. Debe hacer algo que la dejará saber cómo te sientes realmente por ella".

Mi mamá me sugirió comprar un poco de perfume, y aunque sabía que Serena sería feliz al recibirlo, no me parecía correcto. En primer lugar, debido a que Kenji no permitía que ella llevara maquillaje - con la excepción de la obra dramática de Navidad - era seguro que no podía llevar perfume. Le dije a mamá sobre eso, y fue cuando había sugerido llevarla a la cena.

"No tengo mucho dinero", le dije con desaliento. Aunque mi familia era adinerada y me daban algún dinero, nunca me dieron una gran cantidad sobre todo si lo gastaba rápidamente. "Desarrolla la responsabilidad", decía mi padre, explicándomelo alguna vez.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu dinero en el banco?".

Suspiré, y mi madre se sentó en silencio mientras expliqué qué había hecho. Cuando terminé, una mirada de satisfacción silenciosa cruzó su cara, como si ella, también, supiera que estaba madurando definitivamente.

"Déjame encargarme de eso", dijo suavemente. "Tú sólo tienes que encontrar algún lugar a donde le gustaría ir y si el Ministro Tsukino lo acepta. Y si ella puede, encontraremos una manera de hacerlo. Lo prometo".

Al día siguiente fui a la iglesia. Sabía que Kenji estaría en su oficina. No había preguntado a Serena aún porque pensé que necesitaría su permiso, y por alguna razón quería ser yo quien preguntara. Supongo que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Kenji no me había estado dando la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos cuando la visité.

Siempre que me veía llegando por el camino – él como Serena, tenía un sexto sentido sobre eso - él echaría una ojeada por las cortinas, entonces rápidamente jalaba su cabeza detrás de ellas, pensando que no lo había visto. Cuando tocaba, tomaría un tiempo algo largo para que él respondiera a la puerta, como si tuviera que venir desde la cocina. Me miraría por un momento largo, suspiraba profundamente y agitaba su cabeza antes de saludar definitivamente.

Su puerta estaba parcialmente abierta, y lo vi sentado detrás de su escritorio, con sus lentes apoyados sobre su nariz. Estaba mirando algunos papeles - que parecían de tipo financiero - y pensé que estaba tratando de calcular el presupuesto de la iglesia durante el siguiente año. Incluso los Ministros tenían facturas para pagar.

Toqué la puerta, y miró con interés, como si esperara a otro miembro de la congregación, luego arrugó su frente cuando vio que era yo.

"Hola reverendo Tsukino", dije cortésmente. "¿Usted tiene un momento?". Parecía incluso más cansado de lo usual, y supuse que no se sentía bien.

"Hola, Darien", dijo algo cansado. Me había vestido formalmente para la ocasión, a propósito, con una chaqueta y corbata. "¿Puedo entrar? .

Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, y entré en la oficina. Me sugirió que me sentara en la silla enfrente de su escritorio. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó.

Me acomodé nerviosamente en la silla. "Bien, señor, pues quería pedirle algo".

Me miró fijamente, estudiándome antes de que hablara definitivamente. "¿Tiene que ver con Serena?"

Preguntó.

Tomé una respiración honda. "Sí, señor. Quería preguntar si estaría bien para usted si la llevara a una cena en la víspera de año nuevo".

Suspiró. "¿Eso es todo?" Dijo.

"Sí, señor", dije. "La llevaré a su casa a la hora que usted me lo pida".

Se quitó sus lentes y les pasó un trapo con su pañuelo antes de ponérselos de nuevo. Podía ver que estaba tardando un momento para pensarlo.

"¿Tus padres estarán con ustedes?" Preguntó.

"No, señor".

"Entonces pienso que eso no será posible. Pero gracias por pedir mi permiso primero". Él volvió a mirar los papeles, poniendo en claro que era tiempo de que me fuera. Estuve de pie frente a mi silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de irme, volteé hacia él otra vez.

"¿Reverendo Tsukino?".

Miró hacia arriba, sorprendido de que todavía estaba ahí. "Estoy arrepentido de todas esas cosas que solía hacer cuando era más joven, y siento tanto que no traté a Serena siempre de la misma forma en que debía haber sido tratada. Pero desde ahora, las cosas cambiarán. Le prometo eso".

Parecía mirar directo a mí. Pero no era así.

"La quiero", dije definitivamente, y cuando lo dije, su atención se concentró en mí otra vez.

"Sé que así es", respondió tristemente, "pero no quiero verla herida". Aunque debo haberlo estado imaginando, pensaba que vi sus ojos empezar a lagrimear.

"No le haría eso", dije.

Aparto su vista de mí y miró por la ventana, mirando cuando el sol de invierno trataba de forzar su camino a través de las nubes. Era un día gris, frío y amargo.

"Regrésala a casa a las diez", definitivamente dijo, como si supiera que había tomado la decisión equivocada.

Sonreí y buscaba la manera de agradecerle, aunque no lo hice. Podía darme cuenta de que quería estar solo. Cuando eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro en mi camino hacia la puerta, pude ver que puso sus manos sobre su cara.

Pregunté a Serena una hora después. La primera cosa que dijo era que no pensaba que podría ir, pero le dije que ya había hablado con su padre. Parecía sorprendida, y pienso que eso tuvo un efecto en la manera cómo me vio después de eso. La única cosa que no le dije era que miré como si Kenji estuviera llorando cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta de salida. No sólo no lo comprendía completamente, no quería que ella se preocupara. Esa noche, sin embargo, después de hablar con mamá otra vez, ella me dio una explicación posible, y para ser sincero, tenía bastante sentido. Kenji debe haber llegado a la comprensión de que su hija estaba creciendo y que la estaba perdiendo frente a mí. En cierto modo, esperé que eso fuera verdadero.

La recogí a la hora acordada. Y aunque no le había pedido que soltara su cabello, lo había hecho para mí. En silencio condujimos sobre el puente, por la costa hasta el restaurante. Cuando llegamos al lugar, el mismo propietario apareció y nos llevó camino a nuestra mesa. Era uno de los mejores lugares en el sitio.

Estaba atestado ya para la hora en que llegamos, y por todas partes las personas se estaban divirtiendo. En el Año Nuevo las personas se vestían a la moda, y éramos los únicos dos adolescentes en el lugar. No pensaba que pareciéramos demasiado fuera de lugar, sin embargo.

Serena nunca antes había estado en Flauvin's, y le tomó sólo algunos minutos para mirarlo todo. Parecía nerviosamente feliz, y supe en ese instante que mamá había hecho la sugerencia correcta.

"Esto es maravilloso", me dijo. "Gracias por invitarme".

"Fue un placer", dije sinceramente.

"¿Haz estado aquí antes?".

"Pocas veces. A mamá y papá les gusta venir aquí a veces cuando mi padre vuelve a casa de Washington".

Miró por la ventana y observó fijamente un bote que estaba pasando por el restaurante, sus luces encendidas. Por un momento parecía perdida en el asombro. "Es hermoso aquí", dijo.

"No tanto como tú", contesté. Serena se ruborizó.

"Tú no crees eso".

"Sí", dije cariñosamente, "lo hago".

Sujetamos nuestras manos mientras esperamos la cena, y Serena y yo hablamos de algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses. Se río cuando hablamos del baile de bienvenida, y admití la razón por la que la había invitado en primer lugar. No tuvo una mala reacción por eso – se había reído de ello alegremente - y yo sabía que ella ya lo había adivinado sola.

"¿Tú querrías llevarme otra vez?" me dijo bromeando.

"Completamente".

La cena fue deliciosa - pedimos platillos de mar y ensaladas, y cuando el camarero retiró nuestros platos definitivamente, la música se puso en marcha. Teníamos una hora antes de que tuviera que llevarla a su casa, y le ofrecí mi mano.

Al principio éramos los únicos sobre la pista, todos mirándonos cuando bailábamos. Pienso que supieron lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, y les recordó cuándo eran jóvenes también. Podía verlos sonreír con nostalgia. Las luces eran tenues, y cuando el cantante empezó una melodía lenta, la sujeté cerca de mí con los ojos cerrados, preguntándome si alguna vez algo en mi vida había sido tan perfecto y sabiendo al mismo tiempo que no lo había.

Estaba enamorado, y el presentimiento era incluso más estupendo de lo que alguna vez imaginé que podía ser.

Después del Año Nuevo pasamos la semana y medía siguiente juntos, haciendo las cosas que las parejas jóvenes hacían tiempo atrás, aunque de vez en cuando parecía cansada y lánguida. Pasamos el tiempo por el río de Neuse, tirando piedras en el agua, mirando las ondas mientras hablábamos, o íbamos a la playa cerca de Fort Macon.

Aunque era invierno, el océano era color acero, y era algo que ambos disfrutábamos hacer. Después de una hora o un poco más Serena me pediría que la llevara a casa, y sujetaríamos nuestras manos en el auto. A veces, parecía, que se quedaría dormida antes de que llegáramos a su casa mientras que otras veces echaba un torrente de plática que yo apenas y podía conseguir decir unas palabras.

Por supuesto, pasar el tiempo con Serena también implicaba hacer las cosas que ella disfrutaba también. Aunque no iría a su clase de Biblia - no quería parecer un idiota en frente de ella - visitamos el orfanato dos veces más, y cada vez que fuimos allí, me sentía como en casa. Una vez, sin embargo, habíamos tenido que partir temprano, porque le estaba dando una fiebre leve. Incluso a mis ojos sin tener ninguna clase de experiencia, era claro que su cara estaba colorada.

Nos besamos otras veces, aunque no todo el tiempo lo hacíamos, y nunca pensé en tratar de llegar a segunda base. No había necesidad de hacerlo. Había algo bonito cuando la besaba, algo apacible y hermoso, y eso era suficiente para mí. Cuanto más lo hacía, más me di cuenta de que Serena había sido malinterpretada su vida entera, no sólo por mí sino por todos.

Serena no sólo era la hija del Ministro, alguien que leía la Biblia e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ayudar a otros. Serena era también una chica de diecisiete años con las mismas esperanzas y dudas que las demás. Por lo menos, eso es lo que yo asumí, hasta que me lo dijo definitivamente. Nunca olvidaré ese día por la forma tan silenciosa en que había estado, y tuve el gracioso sentir todo el día de que algo importante estaba en su mente.

La estaba acompañando a casa de regreso del crow center el sábado antes de que la escuela se pusiera en marcha otra vez, un día tempestuoso con un viento feroz y penetrante. Un viento había estado soplando desde la mañana anterior, y mientras caminamos, habíamos tenido que ir pegaditos de pie para mantenernos tibios. Serena puso su brazo entrelazado con el mío, y estábamos caminando despacio, incluso mucho más despacio de lo usual, y pude distinguir que no se sentía bien otra vez. No había querido ir conmigo debido al clima, pero yo la había invitado debido a mis amigos. Era el tiempo, recuerdo, en que ya sabían lo de nosotros. El único problema, como el destino lo quería, era que nadie más estaba en el crown center. Como en muchas comunidades costeras, las cosas eran silenciosas en medio del invierno.

Se quedaba callada cuando caminamos, y sabía que estaba pensando en una manera de decirme algo. No esperaba que ella empezara la conversación cuando lo hizo.

"Las personas piensan que soy extraña, no como ellos", dijo, rompiendo el silencio definitivamente.

"¿A quién te refieres?" Pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta.

"Las personas en la escuela".

"No", mentí.

Besé su mejilla cuando la apreté un poco más a mí. Hizo una mueca de dolor, y pude distinguir que la lastimaba de algún modo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, interesado.

"Estoy bien", dijo, recuperando su serenidad y llevando las cosas por buen camino. "¿Me harías un favor, de todas maneras?".

"Seguro", dije.

"¿Prometes decirme la verdad desde ahora? ¿Me refiero a siempre?".

"Sí", dije.

Me paró repentinamente y me miró. "¿Estás mintiéndome ahora mismo?".

"No", dije a la defensiva, preguntándome a dónde estaba yendo todo eso. "Prometo que desde ahora, te diré la verdad siempre". De algún modo, cuando lo dije, sabía que lo lamentaría.

Empezamos a caminar otra vez. Cuando nos movimos por la calle, eché un vistazo a su mano, que estaba entrelazada con la mía, y vi un moretón grande justo debajo de su dedo anular. No tenía idea de dónde había venido, ya que no estaba ahí el día anterior. Por un segundo pensaba que podría haber sido causado por mí, pero luego me di cuenta de que no la había tocado allí ni siquiera.

"Las personas piensan que soy extraña, ¿no?" Preguntó otra vez.

Mi respiración estaba saliendo en forma de nubes pequeñas. "Sí", contesté. Me lastimó decirlo.

"¿Por qué?" Parecía casi abatida.

Pensé en eso. "Las personas tienen razones diferentes", dije vagamente, haciendo todo lo posible para no ir demasiado lejos.

"¿Pero por qué, exactamente? ¿Es debido a mi padre? ¿O es porque trato de ser simpática con las personas?".

No quería meterme mucho con eso. "Supongo", fue todo que pude decir. Me sentía un poco mareado. Serena parecía desalentada, y caminamos un poco más en silencio.

"¿Tu también piensas que soy extraña?" Me preguntó.

La manera en que lo dijo hizo que me doliera más que lo que pensaba. Estábamos casi en su casa antes de que la parara y la sujeté cerca de mí. La besé, y cuando nos separamos, ella miró al suelo. Puse mi dedo debajo de su barbilla, levanté su cabeza y haciéndola mirarme otra vez.

"Eres una persona estupenda, Serena. Eres hermosa, eres amable, eres apacible... eres todo lo que me gustaría ser. Si a las personas no les agradas, o piensan que eres extraña, entonces ése es su problema".

En el brillo grisáceo de un día de invierno, podía ver su labio inferior empezar a temblar. El mío estaba haciendo la misma cosa, y me di cuenta de que mi corazón también se estaba acelerando repentinamente. Miré sus ojos, sonriendo con todo el sentimiento que tenía, sabiendo que no podía mantener las palabras dentro por más tiempo.

"Te amo, Serena", le dije. "Eres lo mejor que alguna vez me ha pasado".

Fue la primera vez que había dicho esas palabras para otra persona además de un miembro de mi familia inmediata. Cuando había imaginado decirlo a otra persona, había pensado de algún modo que sería difícil, pero no lo fue. Nunca había estado más seguro de algo.

Tan pronto como dije las palabras, sin embargo, Serena inclinó su cabeza y empezó a llorar, inclinando su cuerpo en el mío. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, preguntándome qué había hecho mal. Era delgada, y me di cuenta por primera vez que mis brazos podían dar vuelta alrededor de ella. Había perdido peso, incluso en la última semana y media, y recordé que apenas había tocado su comida antes. Continuó llorando en mi pecho lo que me parecía mucho tiempo. No estaba seguro qué pensar, o incluso si ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Aún así, no lamentaba las palabras. La verdad es siempre la verdad, y acababa de prometerle que nunca le mentiría otra vez.

"Por favor no digas eso", me dijo. "Por favor...".

"Pero eso siento", dije, pensando que no me había creído.

Empezó a llorar incluso más fuerte. "Lo siento", murmuró a través de sus sollozos disonantes. "Estoy tan, tan arrepentida...".

Mi garganta se puso seca repentinamente.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" Pregunté, repentinamente desperado por comprender qué la estaba molestando. "¿Es debido a mis amigos y lo que dirán? No me preocupa más - realmente no me importa". Estaba buscando entenderla, confundido y, sí - asustado.

Tomó otro momento largo para ella dejar de llorar, y entonces me miró. Me besó suavemente, casi de la misma manera que la respiración en ese frío invierno, pasó sus dedos sobre mi mejilla.

"No puedes estar enamorado de mí, Darien", dijo a través de ojos rojos e hinchados. "Podemos ser amigos, podemos vernos... Pero no puedes amarme".

"¿Por qué no?" Grité roncamente, no comprendiendo nada de eso.

"Porque", dijo al fin y de manera muy baja, "estoy muy enferma, Darien".

La cosa era tan completamente extraña que no podía comprender lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"¿Y eso qué? Sólo serán algunos días...".

Una sonrisa triste cruzó su cara, y supe justo entonces qué estaba tratando de decirme otra cosa. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar los míos cuando dijo las palabras que aturdirían mi alma definitivamente.

"Me estoy muriendo, Darien".

**HOLA:**

LAMENTO HABER DEMORADO MUXO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO COMO SABRAN YA FALTA MUY POCO PARA EL DESCENLACE, SI ESTE ES EL CAP MAS TRISTE DE TODA LA HISTORIA, IORO Y SUPONGO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN SE SENTIRAN CON UN GRAN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA POR LA TREMENDA CONFESION Y SI SE QUE MUCHOS QUERIAN UN FINAL FELIZ LAMENTO DEFRAUDARLOS CON ESTE CAP. PERO ESPERO SIGAN CON LA LECTURA EL PROX CAP AUNQUE SABEMOS QUE CON ESTA CONFESION YA NO ES LO MISMO LES ASEGURO QUE HABRA UNA SORPRESA PARA SERENA.

Y DE ANTEMANO LES AGRADEZCO EL QUE SIGAN LEYENDO ESTA HERMOSA Y TRISTE HISTORIA QUE SIGNIFICA MUXO PARA MI, GRACIAS POR SUS RW Y SU APOYO PARA CONTINUARLA QUE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA ASI QUE ESPERO SUS RW. BUENO Y MENCIONAR A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y AGRADECER POR TODOS SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE SUS DUDAS SE VAYAN DESPEJANDO Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO ANTES POSIBLE.

ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE PARA LOS QUE QUERIAN EL DATO DEL LIBRO SE LLAMA UN PASEO PARA RECORDAR DE NICOLAS SPARKS (excelente escritor se los recomiendo)

**isabel: **hola gracias por tu rw y me alegra que leas la historia y te guste. chao nos leemes pronto.

**cindy**: hola, que tal, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior cre que ha sido el mas romantico de toda la historia y si ya se este fue el mas triste con tremenda confesion. bueno xica me despido y prometo actualizar pronto. bye

**goordita:**hola, me da gusto que leas la historia, si pienso lo mismo que tu sobre el cap anterios el mas romantico de todos, pero este creo que es todo lo contrario el mas triste despues de la tremenda confesion vdd. bueno ps gracias por tu rw que me animan a seguir actualizando. chao

**Susy Granger: **hola muxas gracias por tus coment la vdd me alegra muxo y me animan a continuar con lo que hago, jeje bueno ps no leemos pronto y suerte.

**AnnyFanSailorMoon: **hola me da muxo gusto que leas la historia en vdd muy linda y triste a la vez vdd, jeje tenemos los mismos gustos me encanta como escribe Nicolas Sparks y Diario de una pasion tmb esta en mis favoritas jiji creo que es mas romantica que esta, sbs algo tmb tenia pensado hacer la adaptacion de esa novela jeje esta muy linda. bueno me despido y cuidate

**patty ramirez de chiba: **hola amix, me da gusto que leas la historia, muy linda por cierto, gracias por tus rw que me animan a seguir con ella. cuidate y suerte.

**Caltroga:** me alegra muxo que te guste la historia, no te apures si la voy a terminar, opino igual que tu a mi tampoco me gusta muxo leer fic incompletos sobre todo por que algunos estan muy buenos y los dejan en lo mas interesante vdd. bueno ya aqui la continuacion y con una tremenda confesion es que es lo que sucedera ahora? supongo que es lo que te preguntas que pensara Darien hacer jeje bueno ps eso lo sabremos en el prox cap tratare de subirlo lo antes posible tal vez hasta antes del fin jeje. espero te siga gustando la historia. ciao y suerte con tus fics que todos estan muy lindos.

**celina:** hola, gracias por tu rw que me anima a seguir con la historia, si estoy de acuerdo a que son personalidades muy diferentes pero esta novela me encanta y me fascina y como Sailor Moon es de mis animes favoritos ps me pico la idea de adaptarla la historia con estos personajes. jeje. me alegra que te guste el fic prometo actualizar lo antes posible.

**Divissima Moon:** hola, que alegria que te guste la historia, bueno ps con esta confesion nos damos una idea de porque Serena estan misteriosa no se relaciona muxo con la gente pero que pasara ahora? vdd que sucedera seguiran siendo novios o acaso esta confesion cambiara todo jeje te dejo en la intriga esto y mas en el prox cap. nos leemos pronto. chao

**alejaym: **hola que tal, me imagino que has de estar pensando si muy triste cap creo que todos se imaginaban algo diferente y no que este fuera el secreto que guardaba Serena me parte el corazon, supongo que estas igual, pero muxas gracias por tus rw y espero sigas con la lectura, chao y cuidate.


	13. Que Debo Hacer

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro. La historia tampoco me pertenece.

-*-

***

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

*

***

**Capítulo 12**

**¿Qué Debo Hacer?**

Tenía leucemia; lo había sabido desde el verano pasado.

En cuanto me lo dijo, la sangre se agolpó en mi cabeza y un montón de imágenes y de ideas inundaron mi mente. Era como si en ese momento breve, el tiempo hubiera parado repentinamente y comprendía todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros. Comprendí por qué había querido que yo hiciera la obra: comprendí por qué, después de que habíamos llevado a cabo esa noche el estreno, Kenji le había susurrado con lágrimas en sus ojos, llamándola su ángel; comprendí por qué parecía tan cansada constantemente y por qué me pedía que la acompañara a casa. Todo se puso completamente claro.

Por qué quería que la Navidad en el orfanato fuera tan especial...

Por qué no pensaba ir a la universidad...

Por qué me había dado su Biblia...

Todo tuvo perfecto sentido, y al mismo tiempo, nada parecía tener sentido en absoluto. Serena Tsukino tenía leucemia...

Serena, la dulce Serena, se estaba muriendo...

Mi Serena...

"No, no", le susurré, "tiene que haber un error...".

Pero no lo había, y cuando me lo dijo otra vez, mi mundo se puso en blanco. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y me le agarré fuerte para evitar perder el balance. En la calle vi a un hombre y una mujer, caminando hacia nosotros, con sus cabezas dobladas y sus manos sobre sus sombreros para evitar que se volaran. Un perro trotaba en el camino y paró para oler algunos arbustos. Un vecino de por ahí se estaba parando en una escalera de mano, acomodando sus luces de Navidad. Lugares normales de la vida diaria, cosas que nunca habría notado antes, repentinamente me hacían sentir enfadado. Cerré mis ojos, queriendo hacer desaparecer el problema.

"Lo siento tanto, Darien", decía una y otra vez. Fui yo el que debía haberlo estado diciendo. Sé eso ahora, pero mi confusión me abstuvo de decir algo.

En el fondo, sabía que no desaparecería. La sujeté otra vez, no sabiendo qué más hacer, lágrimas llenando mis ojos, tratando y fallando en ser el apoyo que ella necesitaba.

Lloramos juntos en la calle por mucho tiempo, sólo un poco faltaba de camino de su casa. Lloramos un poco más cuando Kenji abrió la puerta y vio nuestras caras, sabiendo inmediatamente que el secreto había sido revelado. Lloramos cuando se lo dijimos a mi madre más tarde ese día, y mi madre nos sujetó junto a ella y sollozó tan fuerte que tanto la criada como la cocinera querían llamar al doctor porque pensaron que algo le había pasado a mi padre.

El domingo Kenji hizo el anuncio a sus feligreses, su cara era una máscara de angustia y miedo, y tuvo que ser ayudado a regresar a su asiento antes de que hubiera terminado siquiera.

Cada uno en la congregación miró fijamente la incredulidad silenciosa en las palabras que ellos acababan de oír, como si estuvieran esperando el fin de alguna broma horrible que ninguno de ellos podía creer haber escuchado. Entonces de repente, el gemir comenzó.

Nos sentamos con Kenji el día que me lo dijo, y Serena respondió a mis preguntas pacientemente. No supo cuánto tiempo había perdido, me dijo. No, no había nada que los doctores podían hacer. Era una forma infrecuente de la enfermedad, habían dicho, una que no respondía ya al tratamiento que era disponible en aquel entonces. Sí, cuando el año escolar había empezado, se había sentido bien. Fue hasta las últimas semanas que había empezado a sentir sus efectos.

"Así es como avanza", dijo. "Primero te sientes bien, y luego, cuando tu cuerpo ya no puede pelear más, ya no lo haces".

Sofocando mis lágrimas, no podía dejar de pensar en la obra dramática.

"Pero todos esos ensayos... Esos días largos... Tal vez no tengas…".

"No", dijo, tomando mi mano y callándome. "Hacer la obra era la cosa que me mantuvo sana durante tanto tiempo".

Después, me dijo que siete meses habían pasado desde que había sido diagnosticada. Los doctores le habían dado un año, tal vez menos.

Esos días podrían haber sido diferentes. Esos días podían haberla tratado. Estos días Serena viviría probablemente. Pero eso estaba ocurriendo hace cuarenta años, y supe lo qué eso significaba.

Solamente un milagro podía salvarla.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?".

Ésa era una pregunta que no le había hecho, la única en la que había estado pensando. No había dormido esa noche, y mis ojos todavía estaban hinchados. Me había ido del shock a la negación de ahí a la tristeza luego a la cólera y de vuelta otra vez, toda la noche, deseaba que no fuera cierto y rogaba que todo eso hubiera sido alguna pesadilla terrible.

Estábamos en su sala al día siguiente, el día que Kenji había hecho el anuncio a los feligreses. Era el 10 de enero de 1959.

Serena no parecía tan deprimida como pensaba que lo estaría. Pero recordé, que ya había estado viviendo con eso por siete meses. Ella y Kenji había sido los únicos en saberlo, y ninguno de los dos había confiado en mí. Estaba lastimado por eso y asustado al mismo tiempo.

"Había tomado una decisión", me explicó, "que sería mejor si no se lo dijera a nadie, y pedí a mi padre que hiciera lo mismo. Viste cómo estaban las personas después del anuncio de hoy. Nadie me miraba a los ojos siquiera. Si tu tuvieras solamente algunos meses de vida, ¿eso es lo que hubieras querido?".

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no lo hizo más fácil. Estaba, por primera vez en mi vida, total y completamente perdido.

Nunca antes había tenido a alguien que fuera a morir tan cerca de mí, por lo menos no alguien a quien podía recordar. Mi abuela se había muerto cuando tenía tres años, y no recuerdo una sola cosa sobre ella o lo que había pasado después o incluso los siguientes años después de que pasó. Había escuchado historias, por supuesto, tanto de mi padre como de mi abuelo, pero para mí eso es exactamente lo que eran, solo historias. Era como escuchar historias o como leer un periódico sobre alguna mujer a quien nunca conocí realmente. Aunque mi padre me llevaría con él cuando puso flores sobre su tumba, nunca tuve cualquier sentimiento relacionado con ella. Me compadecía solamente de las personas a quienes había dejado.

Nadie en mi familia o mi círculo de amigos alguna vez había tenido que enfrentar algo así. Serena tenía diecisiete, una chica al borde de convertirse en mujer, moribunda y todavía tan viva al mismo tiempo.

Estaba asustado, más asustado de lo que alguna vez había estado, no solamente por ella, sino también por mí. Viví con el miedo de hacer cualquier cosa incorrecta, de hacer algo que la ofendería. ¿Enfadarme alguna vez en su presencia estaría bien?, ¿Hablar del futuro estaría bien? Mi miedo me hizo hablarle con dificultad, aunque ella era paciente conmigo.

Mi miedo, sin embargo, me hizo darme cuenta de otra cosa, algo que hizo todo peor. Me di cuenta de que la había conocido cuando ni siquiera había estado sana. Había empezado a pasar el tiempo con ella solamente algunos meses antes, y había estado enamorado de ella durante solamente dieciocho días. Esos dieciocho días parecían mi vida entera, pero ahora, cuando la miraba, todo lo que podía hacer era preguntarme cuántos días más serían.

El lunes no se vio por la escuela, y de algún modo sabía que ya nunca recorrería los pasillos otra vez. Nunca la vería leer saliendo a solas en el almuerzo, nunca vería su suéter marrón moverse a través de la multitud cuando se abría paso a su siguiente clase. Había terminado con la escuela para siempre; nunca recibiría su diploma.

No podía concentrarme en algo mientras me sentaba en la clase ese primer día, escuchando como profesor tras profesor nos decían lo que ya habíamos escuchado la mayoría de nosotros.

Las respuestas eran similares a ésas en la iglesia el domingo. Las chicas gritaban, los chicos agachaban sus cabezas, las personas contaban historias sobre ella como si ya estuviera muerta. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Se preguntaban en voz alta, y las personas me buscaban como queriendo encontrar las respuestas en mí.

"No sé", era todo lo que podía decir.

Dejé la escuela temprano y fui a ver a Serena, saltando mis clases después del almuerzo.

Cuando toqué la puerta, Serena respondió de la manera que siempre lo hizo, alegremente

"Hola, Darien", dijo, "ésta es una sorpresa".

En cuanto me besó, yo le besé de nuevo, aunque eso me hizo querer llorar.

"Mi padre no está en casa ahora, pero si quieres sentarte en el pórtico, podemos hacerlo".

"¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?" Pregunté repentinamente. "¿Cómo puedes fingir que nada está mal contigo?".

"No estoy fingiendo que nada está mal, Darien. Déjame sacar mi abrigo y nos sentaremos afuera y hablaremos, ¿sí?".

Me sonrío, esperando una respuesta, y asentí con la cabeza definitivamente, mis labios se abrumaban juntos. Extendió la mano y acarició mi brazo.

"Volveré en seguida", dijo.

Caminé a la silla y me senté, Serena apareció un momento después. Llevaba un abrigo pesado, guantes, y un sombrero para mantenerla caliente. El norte había pasado, y el día no estaba tan frío como había estado el fin de semana. Todavía, sin embargo, era demasiado para ella.

"No fuiste a la escuela hoy", dije.

Ella miro al suelo y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé".

"¿Alguna vez vas a volver?" Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, tenía que escucharlo de ella.

"No", dijo muy bajito, "no lo haré".

"¿Por qué? ¿Estás ya tan enferma?" Empecé a lagrimear, y extendió su mano y tomó la mía.

"No. Hoy me siento muy bien, en realidad. Sólo que quiero estar en casa por la mañana, antes de que mi padre tenga que ir a la oficina. Quiero pasar tanto tiempo con él como pueda".

Antes de que me muera, quiso decir pero no lo hizo. Me sentía con náuseas y no podía responder.

"Cuando los doctores nos dijeron," continuó, "primero, dijeron que debía tratar de llevar una vida tan normal como me fuera posible por tanto tiempo como yo pudiera. Dijeron que me ayudaría a mantener mi fuerza".

"No hay nada normal en eso", dije muy amargamente.

"Lo sé".

"¿No estás asustada?".

De algún modo esperaba que ella a dijera que no, que dijera algo sabio de la misma manera que lo haría un adulto - o explicarme que no podemos atrevernos a comprender el plan del Señor.

Apartó la mirada. "Sí", dijo definitivamente, "estoy asustada constantemente".

"¿Entonces por qué no actúas como tal?".

"Lo hago. Sólo que lo hago en privado".

"¿Porque no confías en mí?".

"No", dijo, "porque sé que estás asustado también".

Empecé a rezar por un milagro. Ocurren constantemente supuestamente, y leía acerca de ellos en los periódicos. Las personas que recuperaban el uso de sus miembros después de que nunca caminarían otra vez, o de algún modo sobreviviendo a un accidente terrible cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida. De vez en cuando la carpa de algún pastor viajero sería puesta en las afueras de Beaufort, y las personas irían allí para mirar cuando otras personas eran curadas. Había ido a un par, y sin embargo. Supuse que la mayor parte de la curación no era nada más que un espectáculo de magia superficial, debido a que nunca reconocía a las personas que fueron curadas, ocasionalmente había cosas que incluso yo no podía explicar.

Así que esa noche abrí la Biblia que Serena me había dado en la Navidad y empecé a leer. Ahora, yo había oído todo sobre la Biblia en la catequesis y en la iglesia, pero francamente, sólo recordaba los rasgos sobresalientes. Sabía que prácticamente cada capítulo de la Biblia tiene al Señor haciendo algo espectacular, pero no había aprendido todo. Como cristianos dependimos de las enseñanzas del Nuevo Testamento en exceso, y no sabía las primeras cosas sobre libros como los de Josué o Ruth o Joel. La primera noche leí por entero el Génesis, la segunda noche leí el Éxodo. Levíticos después, seguido por los Números y luego Deuteronomio. La trama se ponía un poco lenta en ciertas partes, especialmente cuando todas las leyes estaban siendo explicadas, por supuesto no podía dejarlo ahí. Fue una compulsión que no comprendía completamente.

Era tarde una noche, y estaba cansado cuando llegué a los salmos por fin, pero de algún modo sabía que eso era lo que estaba buscando. Todos han escuchado el Salmo Veintitrés, que empieza, "El Señor es mi pastor", pero quería leer los otros, ya que ninguno de ellos, como se suponía, era más importante que los demás. Después de una hora encontré una sección subrayada que asumí que Serena había marcado porque le significaba algo.

Esto es el lo que decía:

¡Lloro por ti, mi Señor, mi apoyo! No seas sordo ante mí, ya que si estás callado, bajaré al hoyo como el resto. Escucha mi voz levantada cuando te pido ayuda, como levanto mis manos, mi Señor, hacia tu santuario.

Cerré la Biblia con lágrimas en mis ojos, sin terminar el salmo. De algún modo sabía que lo había subrayado para mí.

"No sé qué hacer", dije anonadadamente, mirando fijamente la luz débil de mi lámpara de dormitorio. Mi mamá y yo estábamos sentados sobre mi cama. Se estaba acercando el final de enero, el mes más difícil de mi vida, y sabía que en febrero las cosas solamente se pondrían peores.

"Sé que esto es duro para ti", murmuró, "pero no hay nada que tú puedas hacer".

"No me refiero a que Serena esté enferma - sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso. Me refiero a Serena y yo".

Mi madre me miró compasivamente. Estaba preocupada por Serena, pero estaba también preocupada por mí. Continué.

"Es difícil para mí hablarle. Todo lo que puedo hacer cuando la miro es pensar en el día en no podré hacerlo. Así que paso todo mi tiempo en la escuela pensando en ella, deseando que pudiera verla ahí mismo, pero cuando llego a su casa, no sé qué decir".

"No sé si hay algo que puedas decir para hacerla sentir mejor".

"¿Entonces qué debo hacer?".

Me miró tristemente y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"La quieres realmente, ¿no es así?", dijo.

"Con todo mi corazón".

Parecía tan triste como nunca la había visto. "¿Qué es lo que tu corazón te está diciendo que hagas?".

"No sé".

"Puede que sí", dijo suavemente, "pero debes intentar fuerte para escuchar".

El día siguiente estuve mejor con Serena, sin embargo no mucho. Antes de llegar, me había dicho a mí mismo que no diría nada que la hiciera sentir mal - probaría hablarle como lo hacía antes - y fue exactamente cómo lo hice. Me senté sobre su sofá y le conté sobre algunos de mis amigos y lo que estaban haciendo; le conté sobre el éxito del equipo del básquetbol. Le dije que todavía no había tenido noticias de UNC, pero que era probable que las hubiera dentro de las siguientes semanas. Le dije que estaba esperando con ansia la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas. Le hablé como si fuera a estar de regreso en la escuela la semana siguiente, y sabía que parecía nervioso a la vez. Serena sonrío y asentía con la cabeza las veces apropiadas, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando. Pero pienso sabíamos que cuando terminara de hablar de eso sería la última vez que lo haría así. No sentía que fuera correcto hacerlo.

Mi corazón me decía la misma cosa exactamente. Recurrí a la Biblia otra vez, con la esperanza de que me serviría de guía.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunté un par de días después.

Ya Serena había perdido más peso. Su piel empezaba a tomar un matiz ligeramente grisáceo, y los huesos en sus manos estaban empezando a verse a través de su piel. Otra vez vi moretones. Estábamos dentro de su casa en la sala; el frío era demasiado para ella. A pesar de todo, se veía hermosa.

"Estoy bien", dijo, sonriendo valientemente. "Los doctores me han dado un poco de medicina para el dolor, y parece ayudarme un poco".

Había estado visitándola todos los días. El tiempo parecía estar disminuyendo su velocidad y apresurándose a la misma vez.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?".

"No, gracias, estoy bien".

Miré la habitación, y luego de nuevo a ella.

"He estado leyendo la Biblia", le dije.

"¿Lo haz hecho?" Su cara se iluminó, recordándome al ángel a quien había visto en la obra dramática. No podía creer que solamente seis semanas habían pasado.

"Quería que lo supieras".

"Me alegra que me lo digas".

"Leí el libro de Job anoche", dije, "donde Dios clavó a Job esporádicamente para evaluar su fe".

Sonrío y extendió la mano para acariciar mi brazo, su mano blanda sobre mi piel. Se sentía bonito. "Debe leer otra cosa. Eso no es sobre Dios en uno de sus mejores momentos".

"¿Por qué le habría hecho eso?".

"No sé", dijo.

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido como Job?".

Sonrío, con un centelleo pequeño en sus ojos. "A veces".

"¿Pero tú no has perdido tu fe?".

"No". Sabía que no la había perdido, pero pienso que estaba perdiendo la mía.

"¿Es porque piensas que podrías ponerte mejor?".

"No", dijo, "es porque es lo único que me queda".

Después de eso, empezamos a leer la Biblia juntos. Parecía que era lo mejor para hacer de algún modo, pero mi corazón me estaba diciendo que todavía podría haber algo más. Por la noche estuve acostado despierto, preguntándome sobre eso.

Leer la Biblia nos dio algo para concentrarnos, y de repente todo empezó a ponerse mejor entre nosotros, tal vez porque no estaba tan preocupado por hacer algo para ofenderla. ¿Qué podía estar mejor que leer la Biblia? Sin embargo no sabía tanto como ella sobre eso, pienso que apreciaba el gesto, y ocasionalmente cuando leíamos, ella ponía su mano sobre mi rodilla y sólo escuchaba mi voz en la habitación.

Sin embargo había otras veces en que estaba sentado al lado de ella en el sofá, mirando la Biblia y mirando a Serena de reojo al mismo tiempo, y encontrábamos un pasaje o un salmo, tal vez incluso un proverbio, y le preguntaba qué pensaba sobre eso. Tenía una respuesta siempre, y yo asentiría con la cabeza, pensando en eso.

A veces ella me preguntaba qué pensaba yo, y hacía todo lo posible, también, aunque había momentos cuando estaba fanfarroneando y era seguro que ella lo sabía. "¿Eso es el lo que realmente significa para ti?" Preguntaría, y frotaría mi barbilla y pensaba en ello antes de tratar otra vez. A veces, sin embargo, era su culpa cuando no podía concentrarme, con esa mano sobre mi rodilla y todo.

Un viernes por la noche la lleve cenar a mi casa. Mi mamá se reunió con nosotros para la comida principal, dejó la mesa entonces e iba a su recámara con el propósito de que pudiéramos estar solos.

Era bonito estar allí, sentado con Serena, y sabía que ella se sentía de la misma manera. No había estado fuera de su casa mucho tiempo, y eso era un buen cambio para ella.

Desde que me había dicho sobre su enfermedad, Serena había dejado de llevar su pelo agarrado con la dona, y todavía era tan impactante como lo fue la primera vez que la había visto así. Ella miraba el armario de la vajilla - mamá tenía uno de esos armarios con luces dentro - cuando extendí la mano al otro lado de la mesa y tomé la suya.

"Gracias por venir esta noche", dije.

Ella puso su atención de nuevo en mí. "Gracias por invitarme".

Pausé. "¿Cómo sigue tu padre?".

Serena suspiró. "No demasiado bien. Me preocupa mucho".

"Él te ama demasiado, tú lo sabes".

"Lo sé".

"Yo también", dije, y cuando lo hice, apartó la mirada. Escucharme decir eso parecía asustarla otra vez.

"¿Tú seguirás yendo a mi casa?" Preguntó. "Incluso después, tú sabes, cuando...".

Apreté su mano, no fuerte, pero lo suficiente para dejarla saber que sentía lo que dije.

"Si tú quieres que yo vaya, estaré ahí".

"No tenemos que leer la Biblia más, si no quieres hacerlo".

"Sí", dije silenciosamente, "creo que debemos".

Sonrío. "Eres un buen amigo, Darien. No sé qué haría sin ti". Apretó mi mano, devolviendo el favor. Sentada enfrente de mí, lucía radiante.

"Te amo, Serena", dije otra vez, pero esta vez no estaba asustada. En vez de eso nuestros ojos se encontraron al otro lado de la mesa, y miré cuando los suyos empezaron a brillar. Suspiró y apartó la mirada, pasando su mano por su pelo, me miró otra vez. Besé su mano, y sonreí en respuesta.

"Te amo yo también", murmuró al fin.

Eran las palabras que había estado rezando por escuchar.

No sé si Serena dijo a Kenji sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero lo dudaba de algún modo porque su rutina no había cambiado en absoluto. Era su hábito dejar la casa siempre que yo iba después de la escuela, y eso continuó. Tocaría en la puerta y escuchaba cuando Kenji le explicaba a Serena que partiría y estaría allí en un par de horas. "Está bien, papá", siempre la escuchaba decir, entonces esperaría que Kenji abriera la puerta. En cuanto él me dejaba entrar, abriría el ropero del pasillo y jalaba su abrigo y su sombrero, abotonando el abrigo todo el camino antes de dejar la casa en silencio. Su abrigo era a la moda antigua, negro y largo, de la misma forma que una gabardina sin cierres, la clase que estaba a la moda un siglo antes de aquellos tiempos. Rara vez me habló directamente, incluso después de que se enteró de que Serena y yo habíamos empezado a leer la Biblia juntos.

Aunque todavía no le gustaba que yo estuviera en la casa si él no estaba ahí, permitía que yo entrara de todas maneras. Sabía que parte de la razón tenía que ver con el hecho de que no quería que Serena se congelara sentada sobre el pórtico, y la única otra alternativa era esperar en la casa mientras estaba ahí.

Pero pienso que Kenji necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas también, y ésa era la razón legítima por el cambio. No me habló sobre las reglas de la casa - pero podía ver ese deseo en sus ojos la primera vez que había dicho que podía quedarme. Me permitió quedarme en la sala, eso era todo.

Serena todavía estaba bien, aunque el invierno era muy crudo. Una racha fría llegó inesperadamente durante los últimos días de enero y duró nueve días, seguida por tres días consecutivos de lluvia torrencial.

Serena no tenía interés en dejar la casa con tal clima, Aunque después de que Kenji se había ido, ella y yo podíamos respirar el aire a mar fresco sobre el pórtico durante sólo un par de minutos. Siempre que hicimos eso, me preocupaba por ella.

Mientras leímos la Biblia, las personas tocarían la puerta al menos tres veces todos los días. Las personas pasaban de visita, a veces con comida, otras solo para saludar. Inclusive Andrew y Esmeralda fueron, y aunque a Serena no le estaba permitido dejarlos entrar, lo hizo de todos modos, y nos sentamos en la sala y hablamos de ellos un poco, y ambos eran incapaces de mantener su mirada fija.

Estaban tan nerviosos, y les tomó un par de minutos encontrar un punto fijo. Andrew había ido para disculparse, él lo dijo, y dijo que no podía imaginar por qué de entre toda la gente le había pasado a ella. También tenía algo para ella, y puso un sobre en la mesa, su mano temblaba. Su voz se ahogaba cuando habló, las palabras resonaban con una emoción que nunca le había escuchado a él expresar.

"Tú tienes el corazón más grande que alguna vez he conocido", dijo con un agrietamiento de voz a Serena", y aunque lo tengo por seguro y no siempre fui simpático contigo, quería dejarte saber cómo me siento. Nunca he sentido nada como esto en toda mi vida". Pausó e intentó mirarla de reojo. "Eres la mejor persona a quien probablemente alguna vez conoceré".

Cuando él lo dijo intentó retener sus lágrimas, Esmeralda quería dar las suyas y se sentó a llorar sobre el sofá, sin poder hablar. Cuando Andrew había terminado, Serena pasó un trapo por las lágrimas de sus mejillas, se puso de pie despacio, y sonrío, abriendo sus brazos en lo que podía solamente ser llamado un ademán de perdón. Andrew fue hacia ella voluntariamente, empezando a llorar abiertamente cuando acarició su pelo, murmurándole suavemente. Ellos se sujetaron por mucho tiempo cuando Andrew sollozó hasta que estaba demasiado exhausto para llorar más.

Entonces fue el turno de Esmeralda, y ella y Serena hicieron la misma cosa exactamente.

Cuando Andrew y Esmeralda estaban listos para partir, tomaron sus chaquetas y miraron a Serena una vez más, como si quisieran recordarla para siempre. No tenía duda que querían pensar en ella cuando aún se veía bien. En mi mente era hermosa, y sé que se sintieron la misma manera que yo.

"Mantente firme", dijo Andrew muy a su manera al salir por la puerta. "Estaré rezando por ustedes, y por todos los demás". Entonces miró hacia mí, extendió la mano, y me acarició el hombro. "Tú también", dijo, con los ojos rojos. Cuando los observé partir, sabía que nunca había estado más orgulloso de ellos.

Después, cuando abrimos el sobre, supimos qué había hecho Andrew. Sin decirnos, había recolectado más de $400 dólares para el orfanato.

Yo esperaba el milagro.

Pero aún no llegaba.

A principios de febrero las pastillas que Serena estaba tomando fueron incrementadas para ayudarla a compensar el dolor agudizado que sentía. Las dosis más altas la ponían mareada, y dos veces cayó cuando iba caminando al baño, una vez se golpeó su cabeza contra el lavabo. Después insistió en que los doctores le cortaran su medicina, y con la renuencia lo hicieron. Aunque podía caminar normalmente, el dolor que sentía se intensificó, y a veces incluso con solo levantar su brazo hacía una mueca.

La leucemia es una enfermedad de la sangre, una que corre en todo el cuerpo de una persona. Literalmente no había ningún escape de ella mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo.

Pero la enfermedad le quitaba fuerza al resto de su cuerpo, agobiaba sus músculos, haciendo incluso las cosas más simples bastante difíciles. En la primera semana de febrero perdió algunos kilos más, y pronto caminar era ya más difícil para ella, a menos que fuera solamente por una distancia corta. Eso era, por supuesto, si pudiera aguantar el dolor, que en esos tiempos a veces ya no podía. Volvió a las pastillas otra vez, aceptando el mareo en lugar del dolor.

Todavía leíamos la Biblia. Siempre que visitaba a Serena, la encontraría sobre el sofá con la Biblia ya abierta, y sabía que eventualmente su padre tendría que llevarla allí si quisiéramos continuar leyendo. Aunque ella nunca me dijo algo sobre eso, ambos supimos que significaba mucho.

El tiempo estaba corriendo, y mi corazón todavía me decía que había algo más que podía hacer.

El 14 de febrero, Día del Amor, Serena escogió un pasaje de los corintios que le gustaba mucho. Me dijo que si alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad, sería el pasaje que habría querido leer en su boda. Esto es lo que decía:

El amor es siempre paciente y amable. Nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es jactancioso o presumido. Nunca es descortés o egoísta. No es ofensivo y no es resentido. El amor no toma placer de los pecados de las otras personas, pero se deleita de la verdad. Está siempre listo para perdonar, para confiar, para creer, para esperar, y para soportar lo que tenga que venir.

Serena era la esencia misma y verdadera de esa descripción.

Tres días después, cuando la temperatura se calentó ligeramente, le mostré algo estupendo, algo que dudaba que alguna vez hubiera visto antes, algo que sabía que querría ver.

El Este de Carolina del Norte es una hermosa y especial parte del país, bendecido con el clima templado y, en su mayor parte geografía estupenda. En ningún lugar esto es más evidente que en Bogue Banks, una isla justo en la costa, cerca del lugar en que crecimos. Esa isla es una bendición de la naturaleza. Aquellos que viven allí pueden presenciar amaneceres espectaculares y puestas de sol increíbles todos los días del año, ambos ocurriendo sobre la extensión del poderoso Océano Atlántico.

Serena iba abrigada en exceso, estaba parada al lado de mí al borde del muelle de barcos de vapor como esa tarde sureña perfecta que era. Señalé con el dedo en la distancia y le dije que esperara. Podía ver nuestras respiraciones, dos de las suyas por cada una de las mías.

Tuve que sostener a Serena cuando estuvimos allí - parecía más ligera que las hojas de un árbol que habían caído en otoño – pero yo sabía que merecía ver eso.

Al tiempo, la luna y sus cráteres comenzaron a reflejarse en el mar, lanzando un prisma de luz al otro lado del agua oscureciéndola despacio, compartiéndose a sí misma en miles de lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo, cada uno más hermoso que el último. Exactamente en ese mismo momento, el sol estaba entrando al horizonte en dirección opuesta, tornando el cielo de rojo, de naranja y amarillo, como si el cielo más arriba hubiera abierto sus puertas y dejado toda su belleza librarse de sus confines sagrados. El océano cambió de oro a plata tal como cambiaron los colores que se reflejaron en él, las aguas se ondulaban y brillaban con la luz cambiando, una visión gloriosa, casi de la misma forma que el origen del tiempo. El sol continuó bajando, lanzando un brillo tan lejano hasta donde los ojos podían ver, antes de partir definitivamente, despacio, desapareciendo debajo de las olas. La luna continuó acomodándose lento hacia arriba, mostrando miles de diferentes tonalidades, cada una más clara que la última, antes de dejar ver las estrellas definitivamente.

Serena miró todo eso en silencio, con mi brazo alrededor de ella, su respiración poco profunda y débil. Cuando el cielo se estaba convirtiendo en negro y el primer montón de luces empezaron a salir en el cielo del sur, la llevé en mis brazos. Besé sus mejillas y luego, por fin, sus labios suavemente.

"Eso", dije, "es exactamente lo que siento por ti".

Una semana después los viajes al hospital por parte de Serena se hicieron más constantes, aunque insistía en que no quería quedarse allí toda la noche. "Quiero morirme en casa", era todo lo que decía. Debido a que los doctores no podían hacer algo por ella, no tenían elección excepto aceptar sus deseos. Por lo menos por el momento.

"He estado pensando en los últimos meses", le dije.

Nos estábamos sentando en la sala, sujetando nuestras manos cuando leíamos la Biblia. Su cara se estaba poniendo más fina, su pelo empezaba a perder su brillo. Todavía sus ojos, esos ojos azul cielo, eran tan encantadores como siempre. No pienso que alguna vez hubiera visto a alguien así de hermosa.

"He estado pensando en ellos también", dijo.

"Recuerdas, el primer día en la clase de la señorita Monica que fui a hacer la obra, ¿no? ¿Cuando me miraste y sonreíste?".

Asintió con la cabeza. "Sí".

"Y cuando te invité al baile de bienvenida, y me hiciste prometer que no me enamoraría, pero tú sabías que iba a hacerlo, ¿no?".

Tenía una chispa traviesa en su ojo. "Sí".

"¿Cómo lo sabías?".

Se encogió de hombros sin responder, y nos sentamos juntos por algunos momentos, mirando la lluvia cuando caían contra las ventanas.

"¿Cuando te dije que rezaba por ti", me dijo finalmente, "de qué pensabas que estaba hablando?".

La evolución de su enfermedad continuó, apresurándose cuando marzo se acercó. Estaba tomando más medicina para el dolor, y se sentía demasiado enferma de su estómago como para guardar mucha comida. Se estaba poniendo débil, y se daba cuenta de que tendría que ir al hospital para quedarse ahí, a pesar de sus deseos. Fueron mis padres los que cambiaron todo eso.

Mi padre había conducido a casa desde Washington, partiendo apresuradamente aunque el congreso todavía estaba en sesión. Aparentemente mi madre lo había llamado y le había dicho que si no volvía a casa inmediatamente, podría quedarse en Washington para siempre.

Cuando mi madre le dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mi padre le dijo que Kenji nunca aceptaría su ayuda, que las heridas eran demasiado hondas, que era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

"Esto no es sobre tu familia, o sobre el Ministro Tsukino, o algo que ocurrió en el pasado", le dijo, negándose a aceptar su respuesta. "Esto es sobre nuestro hijo, que se ha enamorado de una pequeña niña que necesita nuestra ayuda. Y tienes que encontrar una manera de ayudarla".

No sé qué le dijo mi padre a Kenji o qué promesas tuvo que hacer o cuánto al final sería el costo de todo eso. Todo lo que sé es que Serena estaba rodeada por un equipo costoso muy pronto, le fue proporcionada toda la medicina que necesitaba, y era cuidada por dos enfermeras de tiempo completo mientras un médico le hacía revisión varias veces al día.

Serena podría quedarse en casa.

Esa noche lloré sobre el hombro de mi padre por primera vez en mi vida.

"¿Te arrepientes de algo?" Le pregunté a ella. Estaba en su cama bajo las sábanas, un tubo en su brazo que le daba el tratamiento que necesitaba. Su cara era pálida, su cuerpo deslucido. No podía siquiera caminar, y cuando lo hacía, tenía que ser ayudada por otra persona.

"Todos tenemos algo de que arrepentirnos, Darien", dijo, "pero he llevado una vida estupenda".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Lloré, sin poder esconder mi angustia. "¿Con todo lo que te está pasando?"

Apretó mi mano, muy débilmente, y me sonrió tiernamente.

"Esto", reconoció cuando miró alrededor, "podría ser lo mejor".

A pesar de mis lágrimas me reí, me sentía culpable por hacer eso. Se suponía que debía estar apoyándola, no lo contrario. Serena continuó.

"Pero aparte de eso, he sido feliz, Darien. Realmente. He tenido un padre especial que me enseñó sobre Dios. Puedo mirar atrás y saber que no podía haber tratado de ayudar a las otras personas más de lo que lo hice". Detuvo y observó mis ojos.

"Me he enamorado y tengo a alguien que me corresponde". Besé su mano cuando dijo eso, entonces la sujetó contra mi mejilla.

"No es justo", dije.

No respondió.

"¿Todavía estás asustada?" Pregunté.

"Sí".

"Estoy asustado también", dije.

"Lo sé. Y lo siento".

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Pregunté desesperadamente. "No sé qué más puedo hacer".

"¿Leerías para mí?".

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no supe si podría lograr sobrevivir a través de la próxima página sin reventar. ¡Por favor, Señor, dime qué hacer!

"¿Mamá?" Dije más tarde esa noche.

"¿Sí?"

Nos estábamos sentando sobre el sofá de su recámara, el fuego ardiendo ante nosotros. Más temprano ese día en que Serena se había quedado dormida mientras le leí, y sabiendo que necesitaba descanso, me fui de su habitación. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, la besé suavemente en los labios. Era algo inofensivo, pero Kenji había entrado cuando había lo hecho, y había visto las emociones tan opuestas en sus ojos. Me miró, sabiendo que quería a su hija pero también sabiendo que había violado una de las reglas de su casa, una de la que no había sido avisado. Si ella hubiera estado bien, sé que nunca me habría admitido de nuevo en su casa. Pero así pasó, y me dirigí a la puerta.

No podía criticarlo, no en realidad. Descubrí que pasar el tiempo con Serena me libró de sentirme lastimado por su comportamiento. Si Serena me había enseñado algo sobre eso en los últimos pocos meses, me había enseñado que las acciones - no los pensamientos o las intenciones - eran la manera de juzgar a otros, y sabía que Kenji me dejaría entrar al día siguiente. Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando me senté al lado de mi madre sobre el sofá.

"¿Piensas que tenemos un propósito en la vida?" Pregunté.

Era la primera vez que le había hecho ese tipo de pregunta, pero esos eran tiempos inusuales.

"No estoy segura de comprender lo que me estás preguntando", dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Me refiero a ¿cómo sabes qué es lo que se supone que debes de hacer?".

"¿Estás preguntándome sobre pasar el tiempo con Serena?".

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque todavía estaba perplejo. "Más bien. Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcta, solo que... hay algo que está faltando. Paso el tiempo con ella y hablamos y leemos la Biblia, pero...".

Pausé, y mi madre terminó mi idea por mí.

"¿Piensas que debes hacer más que eso?".

Asentí con la cabeza.

"No sé que otra cosa haya que puedas hacer, cariño", dijo suavemente.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me siento de la manera en que lo hago?".

Se movió un poco más cerca en el sofá, y miramos las llamas juntos.

"Pienso que es porque estás asustado y sientes que debes ayudar, y aunque lo estás tratando de hacer, las cosas continúan poniéndose más y más duras para ustedes dos. Y cuanto más tratas de ayudar, las cosas parecen ponerse más complicadas".

"¿Hay alguna manera de parar ese sentimiento?" Puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me acercó a ella. "No", dijo con voz muy baja, "no la hay".

El día siguiente Serena no podía salir de cama. Porque estaba demasiado débil para caminar incluso con ayuda de alguien, leímos la Biblia en su habitación. Se quedó dormida en unos minutos.

Otra semana pasó y Serena empeoraba poco a poco, su cuerpo se debilitaba. Postrada en cama, parecía más pequeña, casi de la misma forma que si fuera una niña pequeña otra vez.

"Serena", supliqué, "¿qué puedo hacer por ti?".

Serena, mi dulce Serena, estaba durmiendo por horas, incluso cuando le hablé. No se movió al sonido de mi voz; sus respiraciones eran rápidas y débiles.

Me senté al lado de la cama y la miré por mucho tiempo, pensando cuánto la quería. Sujeté su mano cerca de mi corazón, sintiendo sus dedos. Parte de mí quería llorar en ese instante, pero en vez coloqué su mano abajo y me giré para mirar hacia la ventana.

¿Por qué?, me preguntaba, ¿por qué mi mundo se había desmoronado tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué le había pasado todo eso a alguien como ella? Me preguntaba si había una lección más grande en lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Era todo, como Serena solía decir, simplemente era parte de el plan del Señor?

¿El Señor quería que yo me enamorara de ella? ¿O eso era algo de mi propia voluntad? Mientras más tiempo dormía Serena, más sentía su presencia al lado de mí, pero aún así las respuestas a esas preguntas no estaban más claras que antes.

Afuera, la última lluvia matutina había pasado. Había sido un día triste, pero ahora la luz del sol de la tarde un poco atrasada estaba atravesando las nubes. En el aire fresco de primavera vi las primeras señales de la naturaleza volver a la vida. Los árboles fuera estaban echando brotes, las hojas esperando sólo el momento correcto para desenrollarse y abrirse a otra temporada de verano.

Sobre la mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama vi una serie de artículos que Serena mantenía muy cerca de su corazón. Había fotografías de su padre, sujetando a Serena como una niña pequeña y parada fuera de la escuela en su primer día en el kinder; había una pila de tarjetas que niños del orfanato le habían enviado. Suspirando, recordándolos abrí la tarjeta en la cima de la pila.

Escrita con crayón, decía simplemente: _Por favor recupérate pronto. Te extraño. _Estaba firmada por Lydia, la niña que se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Serena en la Nochebuena. La segunda tarjeta expresaba los mismos sentimientos, pero lo que captó mi atención realmente era la pintura que el niño, Roger, había dibujado. Había dibujado un ave, volando encima de un arco iris.

Quedándome sin habla, cerré la tarjeta. No podía soportar seguir mirando más, y cuando dejé la pila como estaba antes, vi un recorte de periódico, cerca de su vaso de agua. Observé el artículo y vi que era sobre la obra dramática, publicado en el periódico del domingo un día después de que habíamos terminado. En la fotografía encima del texto, vi la única fotografía que alguna vez había sido tomada de nosotros dos.

Parecía que era de hace mucho. Acerqué el recorte a mi cara. Cuando miré fijamente, recordé la manera en que me sentía cuando la había visto esa noche. La miraba con ojos de miope muy atentamente, busqué en ella cualquier señal de que sabía lo qué ocurriría. Sabía que ella estaba al tanto, pero su expresión esa noche no la traicionó para nada. En vez, vi solamente una felicidad radiante. Entonces suspiré y puse el recorte donde estaba.

La Biblia todavía estaba abierta donde había acabado, y aunque Serena estaba durmiendo, sentí la necesidad de leer más. Al final encontré otro pasaje. Esto es lo que decía:

_No te ordeno, pero quiero probar la sinceridad de tu amor comparándolo a la seriedad de los otros._

Las palabras me hicieron quedarme sin habla otra vez, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llorar, el significado de eso de repente se hizo claro.

Dios finalmente me había contestado, y yo de pronto sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

No podía haber llegado a la iglesia más rápido, incluso si hubiera tenido un automóvil. Tomé cada atajo que pude, corriendo por los jardines traseros de las personas, saltando cercas, y en unos casos a través del garaje de alguien y por donde fuera. Todo lo que había aprendido sobre el pueblo venía ahora, y aunque nunca fui un buen atleta, ese día era imparable, propulsado por lo que tenía que hacer.

No importaba cómo me vería cuando llegara porque sabía que a Kenji no le preocuparía, de todas formas. Cuando entré en la iglesia al fin, disminuí la velocidad a una caminata, tratando de recuperar la respiración cuando me abrí paso a la parte posterior, hacia su oficina.

Kenji miró hacia arriba cuando me vio, y supo por qué estaba ahí. No me invitó a entrar, sólo apartó la mirada, de regreso hacia la ventana otra vez. En casa había estado luchando con su enfermedad limpiando la casa casi obsesivamente. Allí, sin embargo, los papeles estaban esparcidos por todos lados del escritorio, y los libros desparramados sobre la habitación como si nadie hubiera ordenado por semanas. Sabía que ése era el lugar en el que pensaba en Serena; era donde Kenji iba para llorar.

"¿Ministro?" Dije con mi poco aliento.

No respondió, pero entré de todos modos. "Me gustaría estar solo", gruñó.

Se veía viejo y abatido, tan harto como los israelitas descritos en los salmos de David. Su cara estaba desdibujada, y su pelo había crecido más ralo desde diciembre. Aún más que yo, quizás, tenía que mantener su espíritu alrededor de Serena, y la tensión de hacer eso lo estaba desgastando.

Fui hasta su escritorio, y me echó un vistazo antes de mirar de nuevo a la ventana.

"Por favor", me dijo. Su tono se oía derrotado, como si no tuviera la fuerza de enfrentarme siquiera.

"Me gustaría hablarle", dije firmemente. "No preguntaría a menos que fuera muy importante".

Kenji suspiró, y me senté en la silla en la que me había sentado antes, cuando le había preguntado si dejaría ir a mi casa a Serena para la cena de año nuevo. Escuchó cuando le dije lo que tenía en mente.

Cuando terminé, Kenji me miró. No sé qué estaba pensando, pero lo bueno fue, que no dijo No. En vez pasó un trapo por sus ojos con sus dedos y se volvió hacia la ventana. Incluso él estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, pienso.

Otra vez corrí, otra vez no me cansé, mi propósito me daba la fuerza que necesitaba para llegar. Cuando llegué a la casa de Serena, fui a toda prisa a la puerta sin tocar, y la enfermera que había estado en su dormitorio salió para ver qué había causado el alboroto. Antes de que pudiera hablar, lo hice yo.

"¿Está despierta?" Pregunté, eufórico y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo.

"Sí", la enfermera dijo cautelosamente. "Cuando se despertó, se preguntaba dónde estabas".

Me disculpé por mi escandalosa aparición y le agradecí, pregunté si no le molestaría dejarnos solos. Luego entré en la habitación de Serena, cerrando la puerta parcialmente detrás de mí. Estaba pálida, tan pálida, pero su sonrisa me dejó saber que todavía estaba peleando.

"Hola, Darien", dijo, con su voz bastante débil, "gracias por volver".

Jalé una silla y me senté al lado de ella, llevando su mano con la mía. Verla acostada allí hizo que sintiera como si algo apretara mi estómago, haciéndome querer llorar.

"Estaba aquí antes, pero te quedaste dormida", dije.

"Lo sé... Lo siento. Sólo que no aguantaba más".

"Está bien, en serio".

Levantó su mano ligeramente de la cama, y la besé, me apoyé hacia adelante y besé su labios también. "¿Tú me amas?" Le pregunté.

Sonrío. "Sí".

"¿Quieres que yo sea feliz?" Cuando le pregunté eso, sentí mi corazón empezar a latir muy, muy rápido.

"Por supuesto que lo quiero".

"¿Harías algo por mí, entonces?"

Apartó la mirada, la tristeza cruzó su rostro. "No sé si pueda más", dijo.

"Pero si pudieras, ¿Lo harías?" No puedo describir la intensidad de mis sentimientos en ese momento.

Amor, cólera, tristeza, esperanza, y miedo, girando juntos, agudizados por el nerviosismo que sentí. Serena me miró con curiosidad, y mis respiraciones se hicieron muy lentas. Repentinamente sabía que nunca me había sentido tan fuerte como en ese momento. Cuando regrese la mirada a ella, esa comprensión tan simple me hizo pedir por millonésima vez que todos los problemas terminaran. Si hubiera sido posible, habría cambiado mi vida por la suya. Quería decirle mi idea, pero el sonido de su voz hizo callar las emociones repentinamente dentro de mí.

"Sí", dijo definitivamente, su voz era débil aunque de algún modo todavía llena de la esperanza. "Lo haría".

Definitivamente consiguiendo control de mí mismo, la besé otra vez, llevé mi mano a su rostro, pasando mis dedos suavemente sobre su mejilla. Me maravillé de la suavidad de su piel, la amabilidad que vi en sus ojos. Incluso en ese momento eran perfectos.

Mi garganta empezó a apretarse otra vez, pero como dije, supe qué tenía que hacer. Debido a que tuve que aceptar que no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades el poder curarla, lo que quería hacer era darle algo que ella había querido siempre. Fue lo que mi corazón me había estado diciendo que hiciera todo ese tiempo.

Serena, comprendí entonces, ya me había dado la respuesta que yo había estado buscando, una que mi corazón aún necesitaba descubrir. Me había dicho la respuesta cuando nos habíamos sentado fuera de la oficina del Sr. Jenkins, la noche en que le habíamos preguntado sobre hacer la obra en el orfanato.

Sonreí sin hacer un solo ruido, y devolvió mi cariño con una caricia leve en mi mano, como si confiara en mí y en lo que estaba a punto hacer. Apoyado, me incliné más cerca y tomé una respiración honda. Cuando exhalé, éstas eran las palabras que circularon con mi respiración.

**"¿Te casarías conmigo?".**

*****

*******

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

*****

*******

**HEY QUE TAL:**

PIDO DISCULPAS PARA LOS QUE SE LES HIZO ETERNA LA ACTUALIZACION, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO EL CAP, Y PS A PESAR DE TODO ESTOY FELIZ EL CAP ANTERIOR FUE EL QUE MAS RW RECIBIO DE TODOS LOS CAPS Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE NO HABIA MUCHAS PERSONAS LEYENDO DE LA HISTORIA PERO ME AGRADO SABER QUE ESTABA EQUIVOCADA. BUENO PS DE NUEVA CUENTA AGRADECER QUE SIGAN LA LEYENDO LA HISTORIA. Y DECIR QUE SUS RW ME ANIMAN A ACTUALIZARLA PRONTO TENIA PENSADO DEMORAR MAS EN ACTUALIZAR PERO EN VISTA DE LAS RESPUESTAS DE PARTE DE USTED PS NO LES HICE TAN LARGA LA ESPERO. JEJE EL FINAL SE APROXIMA ASI QUE PRONTO LO TENDRAN.

*

**BUENO ME DESPIDO Y LES DESEO UN FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA**

*

**ATT :**

**SERE&DARIEN**

******

**BYE!! **


	14. La BoDa

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Capítulo 13

La Boda

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, mi vida cambió para siempre.

Cuando recorro las calles de Beaufort cuarenta años después, pensando en ese año de mi vida, recuerdo todo tan claramente como si se desarrollara ante mis ojos.

Recuerdo a Serena decir que sí a mi pregunta y cómo nosotros empezamos a llorar juntos. Recuerdo haber hablado tanto con Kenji como con mis padres, explicándoles lo que acababa de hacer. Pensaban que lo estaba haciendo solamente por Serena, y todos trataron de disuadirme de ello, especialmente cuando se enteraron que Serena había dicho que Sí. Como ellos no comprendían, tuve que aclarárselos bien, que yo lo hacía también por mí.

Estaba enamorado de ella, tan profundamente enamorado que no importaba si estaba enferma. No me preocupaba que no tuviéramos mucho tiempo juntos. Ninguna de esas cosas importaba para mí. Todo lo que me importaba era que estaba haciendo algo que mi corazón me había dicho que era la cosa correcta para hacer. En mi mente fue la primera vez en que Dios alguna vez me había hablado a mí directamente, y sabía con seguridad que no iba a desobedecerle.

Sé que algunos de ustedes podrían preguntarse si lo estaba haciendo solo por compasión. Algunos de los más cínicos podrían preguntarse si lo hice porque estaría muerta pronto de todos modos y no me estaba comprometiendo mucho tiempo de todas maneras. La respuesta para ambas preguntas es No. Me habría casado con Serena Tsukino no importando lo qué ocurriría en el futuro. Me habría casado con Serena Tsukino si el milagro por el que estaba rezando se hubiera hecho realidad repentinamente. Lo sabía al momento en que le pregunté, y todavía lo sé hoy.

Serena era más que sólo la mujer a quien quise. En ese año Serena me ayudó a ser el hombre que soy ahora. Con su mano firme me mostró qué importante es ayudar a otros; con su paciencia y generosidad me mostró que era realmente la vida lo más importante. Su alegría y optimismo, incluso en las épocas de su enfermedad, eran la cosa más asombrosa que alguna vez he presenciado.

Fuimos casados por Kenji en la iglesia Bautista, mi padre estuvo parado a un lado de mí como el mejor hombre. Ésa era otra cosa que ella hizo. En el sur es una tradición tener su padre a un lado, pero para mí es una tradición que pudo no haber tenido mucho significado antes de que Serena entrara en mi vida. Serena nos había juntado a mi padre y a mí otra vez; de algún modo también se las había arreglado para curar algunas de las heridas entre nuestras dos familias. Después de lo que había hecho por mí y por Serena, sabía que a final de cuentas mi padre era alguien con el que podía contar siempre, y con el tiempo nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte hasta su muerte.

Serena también me enseñó el valor del perdón y la poderosa transformación que brinda. Me di cuenta de eso el día que Andrew y Margaret habían ido a su casa. Serena no tuvo ningún rencor. Serena llevaba su vida de la misma forma en que la Biblia le enseñó. Serena no era sólo el ángel que salvó a Tom Thornton, era el ángel que nos salvó a todos.

Justo como ella había deseado, la iglesia estaba rebosando de personas. Más de doscientos invitados estaban dentro, y otros más aún esperaban afuera de las puertas cuando nos casamos el 12 de marzo de 1959. Porque nos casamos en muy poco tiempo, no había demasiado tiempo para hacer todos los arreglos, y las personas dejaron sus trabajos para hacer el día tan especial como se pudiera, sólo para estar ahí y respaldarnos. Vi a todos a quienes conocía – la señorita Monica, Andrew, Esmeralda, Seiya, , Michiru, e incluso a Haruka y su abuela - y no había un solo ojo seco en el lugar cuando la música de entrada comenzó. Aunque Serena estaba débil y no se había movido de su cama en dos semanas, insistió en caminar a través del pasillo con el propósito de que su padre pudiera entregarla. "Es muy importante para mí, Darien", me había dicho. "Es parte de mi sueño, ¿recuerdas?". Aunque supuse que sería imposible, sólo asentí con la cabeza. No dejando de maravillarme ante su fe.

Sabía que planeaba llevar el vestido que había llevado en la Casa de Juegos la noche de la obra. Era el único vestido blanco que estaba disponible con tan poca anticipación, aunque sabía que colgaría más con holgura de lo que lo hacía antes. Mientras estaba pensando en como se veía con el vestido Serena, mi padre colocó su mano sobre mi hombro cuando estábamos de pie ante todas las personas de la congregación.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, también, papá".

Fue la primera vez que le había dicho esas palabras a él.

Mi mamá estaba en la primera fila, secando sus ojos con un pañuelo cuando la "Marcha Nupcial" comenzó. Las puertas se abrieron y vi a Serena sentada en su silla de ruedas, con una enfermera junto a ella. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Serena estuvo de pie cuando su padre la sostuvo. Luego Serena y Kenji se abrieron paso despacio por el pasillo, mientras que todos en la iglesia se sentaban en silencio ante el asombro. A medio camino por el pasillo, Serena parecía cansarse repentinamente, y pararon mientras recuperaba la respiración. Sus ojos se cerraron, y por un momento no pensaba que podría continuar. Sé que nada más diez o doce segundos transcurrieron, pero parecía mucho más tiempo, y definitivamente asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. Con eso, Serena y Kenji empezaron a moverse otra vez, y sentí mi corazón lleno de orgullo.

Fue, recuerdo que pensé, el paseo más difícil que alguien alguna vez tuvo que hacer.

Fue en todos los sentidos, un paseo para recordar.

Así, el verdadero paseo para recordar… Es el camino hacia el altar.

La enfermera había hecho rodar la silla de ruedas por adelantado cuando Serena y su padre se abrieron paso hacia mí. Cuando llegó a mi lado definitivamente, había gritos entrecortados de júbilo y todos empezaron a aplaudir espontáneamente. La enfermera hizo rodar la silla de ruedas hasta esa posición, y Serena se sentó otra vez, desgastada. Con una sonrisa me puse de rodillas con el propósito de estar al nivel de ella. Mi padre hizo lo mismo entonces.

Kenji, después de besar a Serena en la mejilla, tomó su Biblia para empezar la ceremonia. Todo era trabajo a partir de ese momento, parecía haber abandonado su papel como padre de Serena a algo más distante, donde podía mantener sus emociones bajo control. Todavía podía verlo luchar cuando estaba junto a nosotros. Puso sus anteojos sobre su nariz y abrió la Biblia, miró a Serena y a mí luego. Kenji se destacaba sobre nosotros, y podía distinguir que no había previsto que estaríamos tan abajo. Por un momento el estaba de pie ante nosotros, casi confundido, decidió arrodillarse también sorprendentemente. Serena sonrío y extendió su mano hacia la que él tenía libre, y con la otra tomó la mía, conectándonos así.

Kenji empezó la ceremonia en la manera tradicional, leyó el pasaje en la Biblia que Serena una vez había subrayado para mí. Sabiendo lo débil que estaba, pensaba que nos tendría recitar los votos en ese mismo instante, pero otra vez Kenji me sorprendería.

Miró a Serena y a mí, luego a los feligreses, y luego a nosotros otra vez, como si buscara las palabras correctas.

Limpió su garganta, y su voz aumentó con el propósito de que todos pudieran escucharlo.

Esto es el lo que dijo:

"Como un padre, se supone que tengo que entregar a mi hija, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda hacer esto".

Los feligreses se pusieron silenciosos, y Kenji inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, esperando que yo fuera paciente.

Serena apretó mi mano como apoyo.

"No puedo entregar a Serena sin poder entregar mi corazón. Pero lo que puedo hacer es compartir el placer que ella siempre me dado a mí. ¡Que las bendiciones de Dios estén con ustedes dos!".

Fue entonces que dejó la Biblia. Extendió la mano, tendiendo su mano a la mía, y la tomé, terminando el círculo.

Con eso nos llevó a través de nuestros votos. Mi padre me pasó el anillo que mi madre me había ayudado a escoger, y Serena también me dio uno. Los pusimos sobre nuestros dedos. Kenji nos miró cuando lo hicimos, y cuando estábamos definitivamente listos, nos declaró marido y mujer. Besé a Serena suave y amorosamente cuando mi madre empezó a llorar, y luego sujete la mano de Serena con la mía. En frente de Dios y de todos los demás, había prometido mi amor y dedicación, en la enfermedad y en la salud, y nunca me había sentido tan bien.

Fue, recuerdo, el momento más estupendo de mi toda vida.

Y ahora cuarenta años después, todavía puedo recordar todo de ese día.

Podré ser más viejo y más sabio, podré haber llevado otra vida desde entonces, pero sé que cuando mi tiempo llegue a su final, los recuerdos de ese día serán las ideas finales que flotaran a través de mi mente. Todavía la amo, y pues ustedes verán, yo nunca me he quitado mi anillo. En todos estos años nunca he sentido el deseo de hacerlo.

Respiro profundamente, recibiendo el aire fresco de la primavera. Aunque Beaufort ha cambiado y yo he cambiado, el aire sigue siendo el mismo. Todavía es el aire de mi infancia, el aire de mi decimoséptimo año, y cuando exhalo definitivamente, tengo ya cincuenta y siete otra vez. Pero eso está bien. Sonrío ligeramente, miro hacia el cielo, sabiendo que hay una cosa que todavía no les he dicho a ustedes:

Ahora creo, que de alguna forma u otra, los milagros pueden ocurrir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

*

**QUE ONDA**

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero ya aquí el desenlace de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado. Que felicidad poder llegar a los 100 rw y pues dedicar este cap a princesita moon que el fue el numero 100.

Y agradecer por sus lindos RW y su apoyo a todos los que han seguido la historia y en especial

**marya114, isa1181, isabel, lerinne, cindy, goordita, Susy Granger, AnnyFanSailorMoon, yumi kamagatha, patty ramirez de chiba, celina, felina, sailor marilu, Divissima Moon, Celina Leiva, Alejaym, princesita moon, Isabel_20, Ams88chiba, Acron, Sandy 31, caltroga, iiaz chiba, cherrie SA, Bunnyoruga, sirenita, serena de chiba, Nubia serenity**

que todos sus coment me animaron a seguir actualizando y me despido de ustedes, espero no demorar en pronto subir otro fic.

*

**ATT**

**Sere&Darien**

(Anna)


End file.
